Destino
by Sakura's Place
Summary: Alcanzar el cielo ya no es una prioridad... y con ello Harry ha decidido seguir portandose mal de vez en cuando porque segun su experiencia Dios no castiga con palo ni con rejo... castiga con la lengua... ACTUALIZADO AL FIN!
1. Cap 1 La Decisión de un nuevo comienzo

**Holinessss... bueno, primero, para q no me acusen de plagio jejeje... soy yo misma... o sea SakuraWinner... lo que paso, y fue horrible, Hotmail me bloqueoooooo y pues como no recordaba la clave ni modo de donde me la iba a mandar a recordar la pagina... asi que despues de batallar en vano pues decidi abrir otro nick... o sea SakuraWinner.0 y aproveche para hacerle algunos arreglitos menores jeje... espero lo disfruten, por falta de tiempo solo publico el primero pero tengo los otros ya listos y uno nuevo. que esta misma noche subire.. chaito**

**SakuraWinner... perdon SakuraWinner.0 jeje**

**Capitulo 1 – La decisión de un nuevo comienzo**

"El único con el poder para vencer al señor tenebroso se acerca...

_Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces,_

_vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... _

_Y el señor tenebroso lo marcará como su igual, _

_pero el tendrá un poder que el señor tenebroso no conoce..._

_Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, _

_pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir_

_mientras que el otro siga con vida..."_

Oscuridad... a pesar de que con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a ella, el ambiente de su habitación sin duda era bastante deprimente, no veía mas lejos de dos pasos, tal vez el lugar estaba hecho un caos, podría prender la luz, la ventana hacia semanas que no era abierta, quizá si lo hacia el olor nauseabundo a húmedo y a guardado se fuera además el calor disminuiría un poco, los libros estaban junto al baúl de la escuela en medio de un montón de ropa a medio sacar, lo mejor sería levantarla, puede ensuciarse y las polillas pueden dañarla, el piso mismo estaba lleno de porquerías acumuladas en una alfombra de mugre, seguramente... pero eso a Harry Potter, acostado boca arriba en su cama, le importaba muy poco.

Si pudiera definir como se sentía en aquellos momentos, la única palabra posible sería "Desgraciado", Harry pensó, que si su vida en Privet Drive era por menos "Infeliz", su vida sin Sirius era una completa basura. Lo sabía, lo tenia más que claro porque su mente se lo repetía constantemente, con lamentarse no lograría nada provechoso, no tendría a su padrino de vuelta, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos por más de dos segundos veía en cámara lenta como la silueta de Sirius se perdía detrás del velo... muchas veces se pregunto _que tal si... _pero el _hubiera_ en este momento no tenia ningún sentido.

Cuando supo de Voldemort y sus intenciones para con el, quería enfrentarlo, siempre tubo claro en su mente que, dado el momento, lo acabaría, pelearía con uñas y dientes para eliminarlo si era necesario, ahora, que sabía con certeza que eso era precisamente lo que tenia que hacer, no se sentía mucho mejor, nunca relaciono _acabar _o _eliminar _con _asesinar_, no estaba entre sus planes, no se sentía preparado y nunca lo estaría para matar a nadie, así ese alguien fuera el mismo asesino de sus padres. Cuando empleo el _Crucio_ contra Bellatrix Lestrage supo cuan difícil sería utilizar las maldiciones imperdonables, no porque sintiera pena por aquella mujer... simplemente después de pronunciar alguna se sentía sucio, un ser despreciable incapaz de volver a sentirse tranquilo.

"_¡Tienes que sentirlas, Potter! Tienes que desear causar dolor, disfrutar con ello..."_

Sabía que lo odiaba, con todo su ser, mas que a nadie en el mundo, aun así, le parecía que no era suficiente, pensaba, aun sabiendo que él no había tenido piedad alguna para matar a sus padres, a Cedric y a un tanto mas de gente, que el no quería ser igual. Nunca.

Golpes en la puerta... Harry creyó que los había imaginado, pero volvieron a sonar insistentemente, Tía Petunia debería estar furiosa, seguramente llevaba tiempo llamándole. Se levantó lentamente y camino con parsimonia hasta la puerta mientras sentía que con los pies pisaba unas cuantas cosas, la mujer tenia cara de pocos amigos, como pudo comprobarlo al abrirle, estaba al borde de la histeria, eso le importo mucho menos que nada, simplemente se apoyo en el marco de la puerta esperando a que ella hablara, mirándola fijamente.

- Alguien te busca – parecía que cada palabra le dolía profundamente, Harry se quedo perplejo, en las dos semanas que llevaba en casa de sus tíos, nadie se había comunicado con el... ni siquiera por las cartas. Su asombro no le importo a Tía Petunia quien no se quedo a decirle quien había venido a verle, simplemente se había largado dejándolo solo.

La luz que de la ventana de la calle daba al pasillo del segundo piso le lastimó la vista, definitivamente tendría que salir más seguido porque la leve brisa que entraba por los ventanales de la casa le aguo los ojos, alcanzó a ver a alguien parado en medio de la sala dándole la espalda, no gasto tiempo tratando de adivinar, se conformó con no saber quien era, hasta que el sujeto en cuestión le hablo, la imagen de su visita llego a su mente.

- Empezaba a creer que no bajarías – debería hacerse sorprendido de ver a Remus Lupin de pie en la inmaculada sala, tenia que reconocer que su aspecto era mejor que en otros tiempos, vestido de muggle era casi irreconocible y su semblante era convaleciente, pero más le llamo la atención lo poco que le entusiasmaba verlo, aun así espero para oír lo que venía a decirle - Me alegro que estés bien, puedo ver que has comido bien, has crecido, eso me da gusto, Harry – quizá Lupin esperase que le dijera algo, el solo lo siguió observando esperando que continuara – Bueno, lo que me trae contigo, a parte de saber como te encuentras, es un asunto del profesor Dumbledore, te manda a decir que no importaba que solo hayas pasado dos semanas en esta casa, te ha dado la autorización para que salgas de aquí, puedes ir a "La Madriguera", a la casa de Hermione o si lo prefieres a... Grinmauld Place e donde están todos los de la orden – agrego con suspicacia.

Así que le habían "autorizado", esa si que era buena, permaneció impasible, siendo meticulosamente escudriñado por Lupin, quien de vez en cuando miraba a la calle disimiladamente corriendo la cortina de la ventana.

- Me quedaré aquí - la mirada de Remus lo decía todo, y también le daba la razón de lo que pensaba, ellos esperaban, en especial Dumbledore, que al recibir la noticia saltaría de la dicha y sin duda saldría despavorido de Privet Drive a la primera oportunidad, una parte de él deseaba ver a sus amigos u olvidarlo todo, pero no tenia la mínima intención de hacerlo, no, de ninguna manera, no sería el quien marcara un blanco para Voldemort yendo a casa de Ron, no iría a la casa de Hermione, aunque tenia que admitir que le daba curiosidad porque nunca había estado ahí, pero no se sentía preparado para hablar con ella de la profecía y no quería ser grosero con su amiga mandándola al diablo o dejándola con la palabra en la boca cada vez que ella le preguntara al respecto, sabía que tenia que hablar con ella algún día pero aun no y Grinmauld Place... quizá el anzuelo de estar con los de la orden lo hubiera picado en otros tiempos pero solo a alguien como Dumbledore se le ocurre que el quiera poner un pie en la casa de su padrino, cuando el mismo Sirius odiaba ese lugar con cada parte de su ser.

- Pero Harry... ¿en serio quieres...? ¿aun después de...? – con pesar, vio como a Remus también le dolía recordar a su Sirius – ¿Estas seguro?

- Si – por primera vez le observo a los ojos directamente, y Remus capto el mensaje, no pensaba cambiar de opinión, pero eso no evito que le mirara fijamente tratando de comprender esa decisión, el permaneció firme. El solo hecho de contradecir a Dumbledore le daba cierta paz... algo absurdo pero no se detuvo tampoco a meditarlo.

- Si cambias de opinión... – insistió

- Oh, no lo haré – Lupin parecía estar consternado, y el no haría nada para calmarlo, ¿acaso era tan difícil entender lo que el quería?

- Aun así creo que deberías...

- Por favor, ya basta – pudo verlo en su mirada, quería insistir, pero al parecer le dejo claro que no lo hiciera.

- Bien... si así son las cosas– tal vez Remus creyera que si insistía Harry se pondría a gritar sandeces así que dejó el asunto, observó por la ventana una vez mas y agrego – antes de irme, alguien quiere verte.

- No podía ser, justo cuando creyó que la visita había acabado y Remus se iría, lo cual le permitiría volver a su habitación antes de que Dudley llegara de su entrenamiento de Lucha libre y correr el riesgo de tropezarse con el, había alguien más.

- Te dejaré a solas, creo que está empezando a impacientarse - caminó hacia el, al parecer se lo pensó mucho porque después de estar parado unos segundos a su lado al final solo le apretó el hombro ligeramente – Cuídate, Harry

El ruido de la puerta le aviso que había salido y unos pasos detrás suyo le advirtieron que otra persona había entrado, no tenia ánimos de volverse pero cuando la persona pronunció su nombre desecho la idea por completo

- Harry – la infinita preocupación en los ojos de Hermione logró suavizar su expresión, no dejo de notar que sin la túnica se veía mas delgada.

- Hermione – estaba seguro que la chica estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por reprimirse, por un momento creyó que no diría nada cuando la vio venir hacia el con un par de lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, se encontró a si mismo envuelto en los brazos de su amiga, no supo que hacer, mas que devolverle el gesto, al sentir que la carga de su conciencia se aligeraba gradualmente la abrazó mucho más fuerte, esos minutos le ayudaron a encontrar un poco de paz para su corazón, deshizo el abrazo y la invito a sentarse – Me alegro tanto, tanto de que estés aquí, pero creo que no deberías...

- ¿Porqué no has contestado mis cartas? – Hermione le corto la frase con la voz algo quebrada mientras le reprochaba – ¡Creí que te había pasado algo... Dios, Harry, he estado tan preocupada!

- Pues te diré que no he recibido ni una sola carta... de nadie, y puedo asegurarte que es mejor así – sonaba tan poco convincente que dudó que Hermione le creyera

¿Como puedes...?... ¡Te he escrito por lo menos unas cinco veces! – sabía que estaba dolida, pero el estaba seguro que nadie le había escrito

- ¿Como puede ser? no he visto a _Hetwid _ni a otra lechuza desde hace muchos días, ni siquiera tengo abierta la ventana de mi habitación... - ahogo un grito y entonces lo comprendió – oh, vaya, de todas maneras se supone que debieron llegarme esas cartas como fuera ¿no? entonces el único motivo es que no me han enviado ninguna

- ¿Que sucede contigo, Harry? – no estaba reclamándole, lo sabía, solo estaba preocupada por él y lamentó realmente no haber recibido alguna de sus cartas, puede que se hayan perdido en el camino, quien sabe.

- Estoy bien... en serio, de verdad no tienes que preocuparte – agrego con una media sonrisa al ver que no le creía

- Remus me ha dicho que no has querido salir de esta casa – Harry se sintió enojado de repente, así que era eso.

- Hermione...

- Es tu decisión y yo la respeto – Harry se sorprendió, estaba seguro que lo reprendería y trataría de convencerlo que salir de ahí era lo mejor para el – Sea cual sea el motivo que tengas para quedarte en este lugar no importa, si aquí estas bien y te quieres quedar... hazlo – la vio sonreír suavemente, ella estaba con el, no venía a obligarlo a nada, simplemente trataría de comprenderlo – solo una cosa... promete que no dejaras de comunicarte conmigo... por favor – no era que fuera a negarse pero fue esa mirada suplicante lo que no le permitió siquiera pensarlo

- Te lo prometo – ella le sonrió y lentamente se puso de pie

- Ya debo irme – Harry se levanto y la acompaño hasta la puerta, afuera, junto a un auto de color negro, la esperaba Remus – Harry... – Hermione volvió a abrazarlo – por favor cuídate mucho ¿si? no quiero que estés deprimido, no soy quien para obligarte a que dejes de pensar en Sirius pero si puedo pedirte que no te derrumbes, cuando quieras hablar al respecto sabes que cuentas conmigo, en unos días ¿crees que podríamos ir a comprar los útiles? Con eso tal vez pienses en otra cosa.

- Tratare – se separaron y mientras observaba cuando ella se reunía con Remus se sintió súbitamente desolado, ella se giro para sonreírle y despedirse agitando la mano, subió al coche y se marcho, no había dejado de verlos partir cuando algo lo halo hacia dentro de la casa

- ¡Entra ya!... vamos, vamos – Tía Petunia lo había visto quedarse en el umbral de la puerta, sin dejar de empujarlo siguió apremiándolo para que se entrara antes de que los vecinos lo vieran

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – por la expresión de la mujer, Harry supo que habría preferido que se lo gritara en lugar de usar un tono de voz gélido e indiferente – ¿que mas quieres? ¿eh? ¿Un coche y actuar como un muggle no es lo suficientemente normal para ti? ¿qué es lo que deseas entonces?

- Pues di lo que quieras, siguen siendo unos fenómenos anormales – en ese momento no creyó posible sentir más rencor hacia ella – al menos se han tomado la decencia de no mandar a ese sujeto horripilante del ojo que gira, si hubiera entrado aquí me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza con los vecinos.

Harry negó con la cabeza ya que la indignación no le permitía pronunciar palabra, desde que llegó ese verano, Tía Petunia se había visto obligada a dejar de ignorarlo, le había prohibido rotundamente ir a hacer las compras, teniendo que ir ella misma llegando cada vez mas enojada porque en la calle la paraban varios vecinos preguntando quien era el chico que estaba cada verano en su casa, desde ese entonces, y desde que varias jovencitas también le hubieran preguntado lo mismo, hacia hasta lo imposible para que el se mantuviera por lo menos a dos metros de distancia de cada ventana y ranura posible donde pudieran verlo, permitiéndole a cambio de ellos moverse con libertad por el resto de la casa e incluso si quería, ver la televisión. En esos momentos estaba tan enojado que simplemente se permitió a si mismo salirse de sus casillas, quería gritar muy fuerte y maldecir hasta jactarse pero tratando de conservar el autocontrol lo único que logro fue que una voz escalofriante saliera de su boca.

- En mi vida he conocido personas detestables, insoportables, retrogradas y a ustedes – la cara indignada y escandalizada de la mujer no le importo en lo mas mínimo – algún día aprenderás, y de la peor manera, que hay cosas mas importantes que guardar las apariencias ante una manada de vecinos morbosos y aburridos, te darás cuenta cuan equivocada has estado toda tu vida, y te aseguro que el golpe será tan brutal que te veras obligada a repasar tus prioridades

Tía Petunia se había quedado en su lugar, pasmada, Harry la observo con intenso odio, se dio la vuelta ignorando las temblorosas advertencias de la mujer y salió de la casa. Caminó calle abajo, sintiendo la brisa veraniega en su rostro, llego hasta un parque abarrotado de niños y padres a su cuidado, con una sonrisa amarga pensó que tal vez el pudo haber sido uno de ellos, fijó su vista en la parte mas alejada del parque, donde no había nadie, seguramente Dudley y su parvada de lamezuelas estarían molestando a un pobre incauto, pensándolo bien, debería ser el quien sintiera vergüenza de aquella familia, su tía era una chismosa empedernida que estaba segura de que parecer rico y destacado frente a sus vecino, si se pudiera, le daría de comer, no contenta con ello, tenia un marido avaro y tacaño con un ego igual de grande a su tamaño porcino y un hijo detestable y mimado que a mas de ser un completo gilipollas era un bándalo de lo peor, resumiendo, el gran Harry Potter, posible salvador del mundo y única esperanza de la humanidad, al no ser asesinado por Lord Voldemort cuando era un bebé tuvo la mala suerte de ir a parar con la peor calaña de muggles posible, lo cual era mucho mas que denigrante, pensó con acidez, que unos parientes de esos no se los deseaba a nadie, bueno, tal vez a Voldemort, pero estaba seguro que él no era idiota y se desharía de ellos, no por que sean muggles sino con el solo hecho de que pronunciaran alguna palabra en su presencia.

Caminó por poco mas de media hora, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para evitar chocar con niños que correteaban a su alrededor, justo cuando tuvo que parar para no caerse en medio de una estampida de pequeños, alzó la vista al tiempo justo para atrapar un objeto que venía a gran velocidad hacia el y evitar que se le incrustara dolorosamente en el cráneo. En la palma de su mano, que le quedo algo adolorida, tenia un disco grueso de color negro ¿qué rayos era eso?, escucho murmullos a lo lejos levanto la vista de su mano para encontrarse con un chico de cabello rubio oscuro, casi de su estatura, le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¡Wow!... eso fue... increíble, que digo increíble, ¡fue fenomenal! Y a la velocidad de iba, como le... – un poco contrariado, aquel chico se le quedo mirando fijamente abriendo y cerrando la boca como si fuera un pez – no lo puedo creer... ¡eres tú!.

- ¿Soy quien? – así que por fin sucedía, siempre se había preguntado cuando su fama de delincuente juvenil incurable que tan "amablemente" su primo había alimentado por años daría sus frutos. Sin duda Dudley se había encargado de hacerlo muy popular entre los vecinos

- Harry Potter – el chico lo miraba de arriba abajo lo cual molesto mucho a Harry

- Ah él, digo, si soy yo – tratando de no acrecentar su fama de peligroso y agresivo controlándose lo mas posible para decirle a gritos que dejara de verlo como si tuviera monos en la cara observó el disco por ultima vez y se lo aventó suavemente en el aire para que el chico lo tomara – deberían tener mas cuidado, casi me parten la cabeza – giro los talones para irse pero el chico le hablo de nuevo

- Oye, espera – respiro profundamente y volteo a verlo – ¿porque no juegas con nosotros? – no supo descifrar la sonrisa que el chico le ofrecía

- No gracias, no creo que su juego sea muy emocionante de digamos, además no se patinar y no espero terminar como estampilla contra el pavimento – por ningún motivo iba a permitir que se burlaran de el, de niño había tenido suficiente

- Oh, vamos, no es difícil, aunque de todas maneras... el Quidditch es mucho mejor

- Vaya – Harry olvido que esa charla se estuviera dando precisamente por las consecuencias de su fama en Privet Drive, pero no por eso iba a confiarse, "mago" no siempre es sinónimo de "confiable" – así que eres un mago, no conocía a ninguno que viviera por aquí – el chico se incomodo levemente pero Harry le resto importancia - tenía entendido que soy la única presencia mágica por estos lados, esta la señora Figg pero ella no cuenta porque es _Squid_

- ¡Ella es mi Abuela Arabella! – Harry se sorprendió por aquella revelación, pero no lo hizo notar – Soy Demond – le tendió la mano, por cortesía le correspondió, porque nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que había algo raro en todo eso, era imposible que fuera nieto de Arabella Figg por el solo hecho de que ella misma le había dejado claro cuando empezó a cuidarlo de niño lo poco que eso le hacia gracia ya que nunca había agradado de ellos, por eso nunca los había tenido - he venido a pasar las vacaciones de verano con ella, mamá dijo que necesitaba compañía y ayuda con sus gatos.

- Oh – fue lo único que dijo, ahora si estaba seguro de que era lo que estaba pasando. Arabella Figg era ayudante de la orden lo cual era lo mismo que decir Albus Dumbledore, y al parecer Demond, si es que así se llamaba, solo era un enviado del anciano y no venia a cuidar gatos precisamente. También estaba la posibilidad que fuera sirviente de Voldemort pero estaba seguro que después de lo acontecido en el ministerio, los de la Orden mantenían vigilado el lugar por lo cual un espía era poco probable.

- Entonces... ¿no juegas? Se que no sabes pero puedes aprender rápido – insistió con una sonrisa

- No – observó a los chicos que esperaban alejados a que Demond le llevara el disco para seguir con el juego - durante largo tiempo he comprobado que hay maneras mas efectivas de hacer el ridículo.

- Bueno... entonces que tal si esperas a que yo termine este juego y después hablamos tu y yo a ver si te convenzo de jugar al Jockey ¿Podrás? – Harry sonrió para sus adentros, sabía que esa insistencia de Demond por pasar tiempo con el era por expresas ordenes de Dumbledore, lo sabía, sabía que no lo dejarían así como así al no querer irse de la casa de sus tíos, ahora resulta que le habían puesto una especie de guardián. Bien, pues si querían saber que era lo que hacía, el les facilitaría el trabajo.

- Esta bien – hizo como que no se había dado cuenta cuando el mismo Demond se sorprendió de que fuera tan sumiso – te esperaré en esa banca ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro... si – aun algo sorprendido se alejó a juntarse con los otros chicos

Camino hasta una banca ubicada junto a un gran árbol, decidiendo que el tema de engañar a Demond requería una maniobra estratégica muy concienzuda de su parte, se dedico a ver le juego, sin duda parecía sencillo pero el, la verdad, prefería la escoba, estaba absorto en el hecho de que las personas pudieran mantenerse en equilibrio sobre unas ruedas en línea cuando un fajo de cartas cayó a su lado, contrariado las tomo al mismo tiempo que veía hacia arriba, sobre una gran rama _Hetwid_, su lechuza, salió volando y aterrizó limpiamente a su lado, Harry habría jurado que el animal estaba tan enojado que no se hubiera extrañado de que lo cogiera a picotazos

- No sabes como lo siento, olvide abrir la ventana – se disculpó, la lechuza ululó levemente y se acurrucó a su lado, se sorprendió de que el animal fuera tan comprensivo, sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza – prometo que tendrás un plato lleno de comida cuando volvamos a casa, eres una excelente mascota.

Tomo las cartas y las revisó, había dos cartas de Dumbledore, tres de Ron, una de Hagrid y sonrió al encontrar como siete de Hermione, dentro de las de ella se encontraba una con la fecha de ese día, extrañado porque no hacia mucho que se habían visto la abrió

_Querido Harry_

_Te preguntaras porque te escribo si hace poco nos vimos, ¡olvide uno de los motivos por los cuales había ido a tu casa!, iba a pedirte el número de teléfono ya que recordé que el que tengo no me sirve porque lo habían cambiado cuando Ron decidió llamarte hace tiempo, pienso que sería mucho mejor comunicarme contigo por teléfono así no tengo que esperar tu respuesta vía lechuza. Por si puedes y quieres llamarme, te adjunto el número de mi casa y de mi móvil, quiero saber que tanto haces en casa de tus tíos, aunque sea poco._

Besos de Hermione

Miró los números y nunca como ahora había anhelado tanto una cosa material como a un móvil, en esos momentos le vendría de perlas. Las otras cartas eran todas por el mismo estilo _¿Por qué no contestas?... ¿te ocurre algo?... Harry por favor, solo dime que estas bien... _sonrió, esa era su amiga Hermione, guardo las cartas con cuidado dejándolas en la banca y tomo una de Ron que tenia la fecha del día anterior

_Hola Harry_

_Aunque no se si contestarás esta carta, tengo excelentes noticias que se te alegraran, ¡Dumbledore dice que podrás venir a mi casa! ¿no te da gusto? Creo que mamá lo martillo lo bastante como para persuadirlo, espero que vengas pronto, ¡podríamos jugar al Quidditch! En otras cosas, te cuento que los gemelos están estudiando para presentar sus EXTASIS, Dumbledore les dijo hace una semana que dentro de mes y medio mas o menos podían presentar sus exámenes de manera extraordinaria, que no había necesidad de repetir el curso, en fin, cuando vengas te cuento lo demás..._

_Tu amigo,_

_Ron_

Las otras cartas de Ron preguntaban como estaba y que tal la estaba pasando en casa de sus tíos, su amigo estaba seguro de que él iría a su casa, no se permitió remorderse por decepcionarlo, era lo mejor para la familia de Ron que no estuviera en su casa este verano. Tomo la carta de Hagrid, que era mas corta y la abrió

Querido Harry

_¡Hola!, espero que la estés pasando lo mejor posible en esa casa, quizá no tanto pero... bueno, ten fe en que todo saldrá bien, deja de preocuparte y no pienses mucho en ello, gózate las vacaciones. Tengo noticias, ¡Sigo siendo el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas! Parece que lo de Umbrille ya esta en el olvido por estos lados y vuelvo a mi puesto, en fin, te deseo felices vacaciones._

Saludos de Hagrid

_P.D: El profesor Dumbledore dice que no quisiste salir de casa de tus tíos, de todas maneras el estará al pendiente de ti, no te preocupes._

Harry pensó, mientras metía de nuevo las cartas de Ron y Hagrid en sus sobres, que en lugar de ese posdata debió haber puesto..._"Un chico, si es que eso es lo que es, que dice llamarse Demond va a estar pisándote los talones hasta que entres al colegio". _No quiso ver las cartas de Dumbledore, no se sentía de humor, una sombra le cubrió parcialmente, Demond había llegado cargando en su hombro los patines y en el otro un palo curveado en la punta.

- Ya podemos charlar con calma, ellos son muggles así que... ya entenderás – se sentó a su lado sobresaltando a _Hetwid _y parándose de inmediato para tomar las cartas sobre las que se había sentado – Oh, lo siento... vaya, muchas cartas de la misma persona, ¿tienes una novia que se llama Hermione?

- No, no es mi novia, es una amiga de la escuela – el comentario le pareció impertinente pero tenia que llevar las cosas con calma, sería el quien supiera todo de Demond y para eso necesitaba pensar con detenimiento cada cosa que hacia.

- Bueno, mira – le mostró una bolsa que había dejado en el piso – tengo unos patines de repuesto, ¿seguro que no te animas? – Harry lo miro por largo rato hasta que hablo, tenía que sacar algo de ese encuentro

_- Hetwid_... – la lechuza levanto la cabecita y le miro con sus ojos amarillos – ve al árbol que esta cerca de casa, espérame ahí hasta que yo vaya y te abra la ventana ¿si? – el animal le picoteo levemente la mano y salió volando mientas algunos curiosos la miraban extrañados – Bien, mas te vale a ti que me queden huesos buenos – dijo con amabilidad y una sonrisa mientras guardó las cartas en su bolsillo junto a la varita

- Descuida, para eso usaras esto – le paso algunos elementos de protección para sus piernas y brazos junto a un casco – no te diré que no te caerás porque mentiría pero esto ayudara a que no te lastimes gravemente

Toda la tarde estuvieron practicando, si había algo realmente titánico era aprender a mantenerse parado en esa hilera de ruedas, necesito de todo su equilibrio, se cayo tantas veces como supuso que lo haría, no le dolían mucho ni los brazos ni las piernas pero si agudamente el trasero, después de lo que le parecieron horas y ya resuelto el problema de lograr estar de pie el tiempo suficiente para no darse de cara contra el piso lo demás le pareció mas fácil. Entrada la tarde, se encontró a si mismo tremendamente adolorido camino a la casa de sus tíos en compañía de Demond quien no dejó de darle consejos para mejorar su técnica

Una vez has aprendido lo básico lo demás es pan comido, la cuestión es de práctica – caminaron en medio de la charla hasta que, frente al Número 4, se despidieron con una apretón de manos y con la promesa de volver a practicar al día siguiente.

El ambiente dentro de la casa era el de siempre, los tres Dursley pegados al televisor, era de esperase que tía petunia no comentara lo que el dijo porque Tío Vernon no estaba estrangulándolo, al pasar por la sala para ir a la cocina la mujer dijo con indiferencia – En el horno esta tu comida – el realmente no escucho mucho, tenia la vista clavada en el aparato telefónico, decidió que primero se asearía y luego llamaría a Hermione. Subió a su habitación y tras abrir la ventana y dejar entrar a Hetwid le vació una buena cantidad de chulerías en el plato, fuera de la jaula porque la verdad no encontró sano que su lechuza estuviera en ella, estaba realmente asquerosa, en realidad todo el cuarto era un revoltijo y se prometió, por su propia salud, arreglarlo todo a la mañana siguiente.

Bajo al terminar de asearse, paso por la sala sin prestar atención a sus tíos y se detuvo frente al teléfono

- Ni se te ocurra – la cara contrariada de Tío Vernon le observaba amenazadoramente mientras caminaba hacia el – no llamaras a ninguno de esos anormales

- ¿A no? – se paro a su lado y le miro fijamente - ¿Por qué? – en lo que muchos definirían como "el ultimo estirón" casi le superaba en estatura

- No quiero a ninguno de esos en mi casa ¿has entendido?

- Bueno, entonces iré a un teléfono público y los vecinos me verán salir de tu casa, lo mejor para ti es mejor que yo llame desde aquí porque de lo contrario estarán en la casa en persona – el hombre tomo el aparato y se lo tendió a Harry con la cara roja de la ira

- No-te-demores – masculló entre dientes

- Gracias, que amable – ironizo con desdén lo cual puso de peor humor a su tío

Aun recordaba los números así que marco a la casa de su amiga, después de insistir llego a la conclusión de que no había nadie en casa entonces probo con el móvil, en ese si le contestaron de inmediato

- ¿_Hola? – _porla voz, Hermione estaba algo agitada

- Hermione, hola - camino con el inalámbrico hasta la cocina donde saco su cena del horno y la puso sobre la mesa

_- ¡Harry! __Que gusto oírte, ¿como estas? Veo que SI has recibido mi carta – _Harry sonrió, escuchaba algo de música del lado de Hermione y uno que otro tintineo. Caminó hasta la nevera y se sirvió un vaso enorme de jugo de calabaza mientras seguía con la conversación

- Si, junto a un montón más – agrego con algo de gracia mientras se acomodaba en la mesa y probaba el pollo asado. Los Dursley, después de la amenaza de _Ojoloco _no se sintieron capaces de seguir matándolo de hambre

_- Que bueno que hayas podido llamarme ¿este es el número de tu casa?_

- Lo es – trago con calma ante la mirada furibunda de su tío al verlo tan cómodo

_- Por cierto, ¿ya has revisado la carta de Hogwart? a mi me ha llegado hoy ¿no te parece raro?_

- Creo que yo también la tengo solo que no la he abierto – recordando las cartas de Dumbledore tomo un poco de Jugo y algo mas de pollo con papas

_- ¿Que te parece si vamos al callejón Diagon en unos días? – _pudo percibir el entusiasmo de Hermione

- ¿Cuándo? – comió un poco más, tenia que reconocerlo, estaba rico

_- No se ¿cuándo puedes?_

- ¿Que tal en unas dos semanas?

_- Seguro, con eso hasta celebramos tu cumpleaños – _Harry rió suavemente

- Entonces en eso quedamos, cuídate mucho Hermione

_- Claro que si, lo mismo para ti, te mando un beso, adiós_

- Adiós – Harry dejó el teléfono a un lado de la mesa y siguió comiendo, cuando terminó dejo arreglado todo y mientras subía hasta su habitación escucho a Dudley decirle a su madre que iría a casa de Piers, su mejor amigo, a tomar el té. Harry rió de la insana ignorancia de la mujer, quien miraba con tremendo embelesamiento a la morsa que tenia por hijo quien si le dijera que ahora el día solo tenia 20 horas le creería sin cuestionamiento alguno, si ella lo hubiera pensado detenidamente la gente normal no toma el té a las 8:00 de la noche. Ya en su cuarto se tumbó en la cama, el dolor de los golpes de la tarde llegaron multiplicados por varias veces, estaba empezando a dormirse cuando una carta entro volando a su habitación, no tardo mucho en fijarse en la matita de plumas que era _Pig, _la lechuza de Ron, desató la carta y el animalejo salió volando de nuevo.

Hola Harry

_Papá ya me ha contado que preferiste quedarte en casa de tus tíos, no lo entiendo, yo pensé que querías venir a mi casa... en fin, mamá dijo que como ya no venias aceptaríamos ir con Bill a Egipto, parece que compro una casa junto con Fleur y por eso nos ha invitado, te contaré los detalles cuando nos veamos, por cierto, me ha llegado la carta de Hogwart, ¿que raro no? mamá dijo que compraríamos los materiales cuando volviéramos y después de que los gemelos presentaran sus exámenes, que la pases bien en casa de tus tíos, nos vemos luego._

Tu amigo

_Ron_

Bueno, después de todo aun mejor que no hubiera ido a "La Madriguera", sabía que la Señora Weasley extrañaba mucho a su hijo así que ¿porque dejar de ir a verlo? Se alegro por ellos y dejando la carta de lado se quedo dormido.


	2. Cap 2 Cuando se mira con ojos de chico

Capitulo 2 – La vida cambia cuando se mira con ojos de chico

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, la luz de la mañana le golpeó en la cara como indiscutible advertencia de que debería levantarse, trato de ignorar el color rojo que veía a través de sus párpados pero fue inútil, se estiro cuan larga era su cama sintiendo algo que en la parte baja de la misma se lo impedía, abrió los ojos entrecerradamente, una montaña de ropa sucia, libros, pergaminos viejos y otras cosas ocupaban la mitad, no solo del lecho, sino de toda la habitación, alarmado, se puso de pie y despabilándose completamente se propuso limpiarlo todo, no solo por comodidad, el estado del recinto le hacia temer por su salud y el desagradable olor de la jaula de _Hetwid _le advirtió que el animal también peligraba, siendo el hogar de su mascota lo primero que asearía.

Al parecer ninguno de los Dursley se había levantado, era una suerte porque llevaba consigo la jaula sucia, salió al patio trasero y con la manguera quitó el exceso de excremento junto a una gran cantidad de huesillos, con guante en mano la enjabonó y al cabo de un rato estaba reluciente, subió al segundo piso y en el camino vio a Dudley camino al baño, paso de él y entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta. Después de haber recogido la ropa sucia, entre la que ahora se encontraban sus túnicas del colegio junto al uniforme de Quidditsh que al estar tanto tiempo en el suelo se impregnaron de mal olor, cambio las sabanas y amontonó todo lo que debería lavar en una esquina, quitó muchas telarañas, barrió y trapeó el piso, limpió el polvo de los pocos muebles, los cristales y barrotes de la ventana, apiló los libros ordenadamente en su escritorio junto sus demás útiles escolares y ordenó la poca ropa limpia en su closet. Le llevó casi toda la mañana dejar su cuarto habitable, cogió el montón de ropa y haciendo una envoltura con la sabana la llevó al cuarto de lavado, sin prestar atención de las protestas de Tía Petunia lavó toda su indumentaria, libró una verdadera batalla con la mujer cuando iba a colgar sus túnicas pero como eran de color deberían secarse a la sombra por lo que, aun con los labios blancos, le dejó hacerlo con la condición de que apenas estuvieran secas debería guardarlas lejos de la vista de cualquier ser humano.

En la tarde, Demond paso a buscarle y salieron de nuevo. La rutina se repitió todas las tardes, charlaban y practicaban Jockey. Por sugerencia de Demond, Harry había empezado a ejercitarse físicamente y con el poco dinero muggle que le quedaba se inscribió en un gimnasio cerca de casa, según el chico necesitaba mas fuerza en las piernas y en los brazos para mejorar su técnica, después, jugaban partidos con otros chicos, quienes eran muggles y por tanto habían oído las historias de Dudley, pero que al conocerlo realmente (claro, lo que se podía contar) olvidaron el tema de San Bruto y pronto se hicieron sus amigos. Durante todo ese tiempo, Harry recibía cada tres días una carta de Ron, contándole, entre otras cosas, sobre su viaje a Egipto, y se turnaba con Hermione para llamarse cada día de por medio, conforme pasaba el tiempo las platicas se prolongaban horas lo cual le ocasionó mas de un disgusto con Tío Vernon, especialmente cuando llego la cuenta de teléfono, pero el no pensaba mucho en eso, a pesar de ser bastante molesto, decidió en cada ocasión dejar que el hombre gritara hasta quedar afónico y retirarse.

Un día de tantos, mientras finalizaba un partido con los chicos, habían decidido hacer un pequeño torneo con otros grupos del barrio, mientras sus amigos celebraban la victoria, siguió resignado con la vista el mismo grupo de chicas que cada día los observaba sentarse no muy lejos de ahí, no entendía la manía que tenían de juntar la cabeza y cuchichear mientras daban grititos y se reían escandalosamente

Estas jugando muy bien, Harry – Demond se acerco a el, aun en patines, mientras se quitaba la camisa y se secaba el sudor – ¿aun te arrepientes de haber aprendido a jugar?

Claro que no – sonrió y se deslizó limpiamente hasta la banca donde se saco los implementos de seguridad y los patines, apenas pudiera compraría unos propios – aunque aun me duele el trasero desde aquella tarde

Bueno, nada es gratis, además Amelia dice que tienes bastante – apuntó con sorna mientras se sentaba en el prado y hacia lo mismo que el sonrojado Harry, Amelia Piers, hermana del mejor amigo de Dudley, era una de esas chicas y quien en el estado jerárquico primitivo que manejaban parecía ser la líder, la chica desde un inicio al ver que sus encantos no resultaban se había pasado todo el verano descargando todo su femenino armamento sobre el pobre Harry, claro, aun sin ningún fruto – No, ya en serio, de todas maneras, creo que la habilidad con la escoba y tus reflejos de buscador te ayudan bastante, y por supuesto el trabajo físico extra.

¿A sí? – después de todo, pensó con amargura, seguía siendo el enviado de Dumbledore. Demond era un gran chico y lastimosamente había caído en el primer propósito de él, lo consideraba un compañero, casi un amigo, siempre se le escapaban detalles, algunos comentarios como "si has vencido a un Troll, pues tu primo no es gran cosa" o "supongo que ser perseguido por un Basilisco no es tan malo como tener a la hermana de Piers pisándote los talones". No se extrañaba que supiera alguna que otra, porque ya se había hecho a la idea que su vida era dominio público, pero había cosas que nadie, a parte de las personas mas cercanas a el, sabían. Nunca le preguntó como había obtenido esa información, no quería que sospechara que conocía su proceder, necesitaba saber mas, aun no sabía el motivo especifico por el cual lo habían enviado con el, y además no quería a ninguno de la orden en Privet Drive.

Por supuesto, el equilibrio que mantienes en tu escoba te ayudo para acoplarte con los patines y la habilidad con la que atrapas la _Snitch _te hace un excelente portero, pero yo prefiero que sigas a mi lado marcando, lo cual no pudo ser mas oportuno porque nos ha costado trabajo llegar a la final

Bueno... pues gracias - se despidieron de los demás chicos del grupo, a pesar de estar agotados asistieron a su rutina de ejercicio, al final de la jornada, caminaron hasta la calle del numero 4 donde cada quien se fue a su casa

_Así que mañana juegan la final del torneo de Jockey, que bueno Harry _- apenas entró en casa, se ducho y mientras cenaba, Hermione había llamado, y de eso Harry calculaba ya mas o menos una hora con cincuenta minutos.

Si... ¿por qué no vienes? ¿podrás? – algo en su cabeza le ordenó a su boca hacer esa pregunta, no supo como ni porque, pero si que no iba a corregirse - El partido será temprano en la mañana así que de una vez podríamos ir al callejón Diagon y de paso sabes si soy un desastre – la escucho reír suavemente

_Me encantaría recoger tus pedazos _– agregó aun riendo pero tratando de calmarse - _¿a que hora?_

El partido comienza a las 9:00 am, pero llega a la hora que quieras, de todas maneras necesito que me hagas un favor, pero solo si tienes tiempo – se acomodó mejor en la escalinata de la puerta trasera donde había permanecido sentado las ultimas dos horas

_¿Que necesitas?- _Hermione ya había dejado de reír y hablaba normalmente, una mezcla entre gracia y curiosidad

Necesito comprar algunas cosas muggles y pues tu sabes de eso mas que yo – la fresca brisa de las noches veraniegas le desordenó aun mas el cabello

_Muy bien, entonces te veo mañana, estaré en tu casa poco antes de las nueve ¿te parece bien?_

Me parece perfecto – una risita perversa se apoderó de el, lo sabía, en buena onda, que ella no se negaría porque realmente nunca lo hacía, a pesar de que en ocasiones se resistiera siempre terminaba convenciéndola, definitivamente Hermione es de lo que ya no hay – nos vemos entonces, te me cuidas mucho

_Todo lo que quieras, te mando un beso enorme, trata de sobrevivir sin mi hasta mañana... y ¿Harry?_

Dime – no sentía nada mas que la voz de la chica, estaba absorto en la conversación y no escucho los pasos de Tío Vernon caminar directamente hacia el retumbando en la cocina

_Nunca serás un desastre, hasta pronto – _un "clic" al otro lado de la línea le indico que Hermione había colgado, dejó el teléfono a un lado, estaba caliente y tenía la impresión de que su oreja izquierda estaba sonrojada.

No interrumpo a su eminencia ¿verdad? – la cara completamente amoratada del Señor Dursley era una clara muestra de que se acercaba una de las tantas peleas que producía el excesivo uso de la línea telefónica por parte de Harry – Dos horas ¡DOS HORAS! ¡Ni siquiera Dudley tarda esas eternidades!, ¡si quieres hablar con esos anormales pues me importa un bledo!¡te prohíbo rotundamente usar de nuevo ese aparato del demonio! ¡HAS ENTENDIDO!

Harry aun no se había levantado del lugar donde estaba sentado, respiró con calma y simplemente se puso de pié mirando a los ojos de su Tío y con una sonrisa contesto

Claro, lo que tu digas, Tío Vernon – permaneció frente al él manteniendo la sonrisa, que de hecho parecía bastante sincera, el hombre se infló aumentando su mala leche por verlo tan calmado – te agradezco mucho, mucho que me hayas permitido usar tu teléfono y te prometo que desde este momento no lo usare nunca más

¡Pues mas te vale chico! Y como se que no pagaras un centavo de estos malditos gastos gracias a que tu padre era un pobre diablo que no trabajó para dejarte dinero y no le dejo mas que una mala vida a tu anormal madre pues trabajarás duramente ayudando a tu tía en casa ¡¿quedo claro? – escupió cada palabra impregnada en veneno puro, rió con triunfo cuando la sonrisa de Harry se borro completamente dando paso a una seriedad poco amistosa

No, si eso quisieras – ironizó, dio un paso hacia él, mismo que su tío retrocedió con disimulo, estaba tan furioso que las manos le temblaban, aun así no le daría el gusto de verlo gritar – ¿esperas que haga algo por ti después de como me has tratado toda mi vida? jamás, óyeme bien, jamás volveré a ser tu sirviente, nunca, mejor ve y dile al cerdo ese que se parece a ti que vea por ustedes, si, a tu hijo, la luz de tus ojos, el niño de papi, la bola de grasa y además el peor pandillero, ladrón mal nacido que tiene Prive Drive, si lo que quieres es que te sirva de criado pues que lastima para ti porque no pienso mover un dedo para que estés cómodo ¿te quedo claro?- el pánico opacaba la poca valentía de Tío Vernon pero estaba seguro que eso no le impediría, por la cara que puso, propinarle un puñetazo por su atrevimiento – ah, y si es porque has gastado en unas llamadas mas que lo que has invertido en mí toda tu vida pues te aseguro recibirás hasta en ultimo centavo de tu dinero y de ser posible un par de monedas mas de propina.

Algún día, fenómeno, algún día pagaras toda esa osadía y yo estaré en primera fila para reír de júbilo y hundir mas tu cabeza en el fango, no cabe duda que la mala sangre te brota por cada poro – resoplando le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la sala donde Tía Petunia esperaba algo contrariada por la discusión que había presenciado

Algún día – el hombre se detuvo y giro la cabeza levemente al escucharle, Harry escuchaba una voz siniestra en su cabeza darle ordenes a sus acciones pero estaba tan ofuscado que no impidió que interviniera en su mente – Señor Dursley, algún día va a tragarse todas y cada una de esas palabras y veré con intenso odio como se arrastrará a mi para pedirme perdón de rodillas solo para que yo me de el lujo de mandarlo a comer la misma mierda que usted bien sabe brindarle a los demás.

Pasó por su lado, el odio con se miraron casi adquiría forma corpórea, no se detuvo a escuchar una respuesta, le temblaba cada parte del cuerpo y temía hacer alguna imprudencia, no quería amonestaciones del ministerio y mucho menos la intervención de Dumbledore. Había cruzado la línea, estaba seguro, algo iba a pasarle, su tío no era ni mucho menos un pacífico no vengativo, respiraba con dificultad, decir que estaba aterrado era poco, trato de ignorar el hecho de que la cabeza le martillaba y mientras se quitaba la camisa y los zapatos un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo, podría jurar que, aun sin quererlo, la conexión que en esos breves momentos había mantenido con Voldemort, quien seguramente estaba furioso por algo, había ayudado bastante a que todo lo que de una manera u otra siempre había pensado de Tío Vernon fuera pronunciado esa noche multiplicado por diez, debería controlarse porque ya era bastante peligroso que sintiera las emociones de Voldemort como para que le permitiera desestabilizar su carácter. Hacia un calor horrible, en ropa interior se acostó boca abajo y en medio de la intranquilidad por lo acontecido, alcanzó un sueño muy agitado.

Demond aseguró que llegaría temprano a la mañana siguiente, Harry se había quedado solo junto a Tía Petunia quien, después de la noche anterior, se comportaba normalmente dejándolo desconcertado pero con la prevención trabajando en sus cinco sentidos. Mientras alistaba su maleta para el partido, escucho el ruido de la puerta y la voz animada del chico.

Eh...Buenos días, Señora Dursley ¿Se encuentra Harry? – el aludido se asomó por las escaleras para ver que sucedía y sonriendo con amargura, escucho algo bastante propio de su tía

Oh, cielo, veras... Harry es mi sobrino y todo eso, tu lo sabes, pero es mi deber prevenirte sobre el chico, no es una buena influencia para ti, aunque realmente no lo es para nadie, puede llegar a ser peligroso y en ocasiones bastante violento es mejor que te alejes de él, y sería muy conveniente que tus otros amigos también lo supieran. Mira cariño, no le diré a la señora Figg que has venido, creo que a tu abuela no le gusta que lo frecuentes

Con todo respeto Señora, creo que he tratado lo suficiente a su sobrino para saber si me conviene o no, de todos modos muchas gracias por la advertencia – La señora Dursley sonrió forzadamente

De todas maneras, cuídate mucho de él, tu eres un muchacho con mucho futuro y no debes arriesgarte andando con malas juntas como el hijo de mi hermana

Yo también te quiero mucho, Tía Petunia – la mujer dio un salto de sorpresa y vio que Demond sonreía a un punto detrás suyo giro la cabeza para ver a Harry sentado al final de las escaleras con una sonrisa irónica – Después de todo... nunca cambiaras, siempre harás lo que dice tu marido, no te preocupes, antes que enojarme, lo que siento es lastima por ti, y espero no estar el día en que te arrepientas porque si de algo estoy seguro es que no se si seré capas de perdonarte. Vamonos Demond o llegaremos tarde – sin mirarla siquiera salió de la casa en el momento que un sollozo acompañado de un portazo se escuchaba a sus espaldas

Creo que es un mal día ¿no? – pregunto un tanto vacilante, mientras caminaba a su lado

Te diré que todos los días en esa casa son los peores de mi vida, tanto que casi extraño a Voldemort, odio a todos en esa familia... no sabes cuanto – definitivamente, aunque trato de que no fuera así, se le había amargado el día

Creo que ganar la final te animará mucho – dijo Demond palmeándole el hombro tratando de subirle el ánimo – ¿Siempre es así en ese lugar?

Necesito pedirte un favor – pregunto de repente como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta, no quería hablar con Demond sobre como la estaba pasando con sus tíos.

Dime, mientras pueda con mucho gusto – contestó mientras veía un punto a lo lejos de la calle con algo de frustración

¿Me acompañarías al callejón Diagon? Necesito comprar mi material de la escuela – después de todo, la compañía de Demond era mejor que cualquier otro que estuviera en Grinmauld Place

¡Claro!, encantado ¿cuándo? – solo iban de compras... ¿por qué se emocionaba tanto? Ah si, pensó con ironía, lo iba a tener bien vigiladito, aunque ya no tenía porque enojarse, después de todo ese era su plan, dejar que él sepa "todo" lo que hace

Después del partido – contestó viendo que en la esquina mas próxima los esperaba un grupo de gente que empezaron a hacer señas, eran los otros miembros del equipo.

Estupendo... oye ¿esperabas a alguien? parece que ha llegado una persona – comento Demond acomodándose la mochila en el hombre mientras un taxi se parqueaba al lado de ellos y alguien bajaba del vehículo

¿Si?, ¡no me digas! – exclamó Harry con un sonsonete sarcástico mientras reía, ganándose un leve empujón de Demond, sin dejar de sonreír, dejo la mochila de lado dio un par de pasos y extendió los brazos a una chica sonriente que se le acercaba – ¡Hermione!

¡Hola! – ella acepto las manos de Harry y mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla lo envolvió en un gran abrazo – ¿Cómo estas? ¿listo para ganar una final más?

Ahora lo estoy, no sabes como me has arreglado el día – comento mientras se separaba de ella y mantenía la unión de sus manos

Oh, Harry ¿has peleado con tus tíos de nuevo? – pregunto con pesar aun sin soltarle

Lo de siempre, no te preocupes – ella iba a comentar algo pero dio un salto cuando el claxon del taxi sonó

Dios... ¡lo había olvidado! Espérame un momento – ella se acerco al taxi para pagarle y en ese momento Demond se acerco a él, pasándole la mochila del suelo

¿Y dices que esa es "tu mejor amiga" Hermione? – preguntó con desdén, Harry asistió ignorando el doble sentido del comentario mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro – pues que buena est... amiga tienes, lo digo porque mira que venir hasta aquí – agrego ante la mirada que le echó de Harry – solo para verte jugar y darte ánimos – Harry negó con la cabeza, aunque pensándolo bien... Víctor tenia muy buen gusto. Sacudió la cabeza y de inmediato trato de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Listo, ya esta... ah, hola – saludo al percatarse del chico – tu debes ser Demond

El mismo que viste y calza - contestó mientras le sonreía y reanudaban su camino – y tu debes ser Hermione Granger, es un placer conocerte

El gusto es mío ¿ya van al juego? – indagó al ver las mochilas, los chicos asistieron – ¡que bueno! Con eso no tengo que ir a tu casa, tu tía no es que agrade mucho de las "visitas" – agregó dirigiéndose a Harry, el solo se encogió de hombros mientras saludaba con la cabeza a un chico moreno alto que se les acercó muy sonriente.

Harry... ¿Listos para acabar a esos cretinos? – comento entusiasta mientras se palmeaban las manos y luego las chocaban en un puño, a Harry le había caído bien desde le principio, era muy alegre y sin prejuicios, le recordaba mucho a su compañero de Hogwart, Dean Tomas

Como siempre – aseguró Demond, todos se juntaron y siguieron en la "critica constructiva" hacia el otro equipo mientras seguían caminando, al mismo tiempo que Harry se relegaba a propósito halando a Hermione consigo, necesitaba hablar con ella sin que los otros, o mas bien Demond, escucharan

Has hecho muchos amigos a parte de Demond – comentó Hermione mientras observaba al peculiar grupo de chicos reír a carcajadas

Bueno, el no es precisamente un amigo, ya te lo he dicho - habían gastado muchas horas de plática telefónica hablando del "Espía de Dumbledore" como le habían nombrado, así que Hermione estaba al tanto de todo

No puedes ser tan duro Harry, el solo hace su trabajo, además, no puedes negar que se porta como todo un verdadero amigo, otro ni siquiera se habría acercado a ti, gracias a el conoces a los otros chicos, y ellos no son espías de nadie – razonó tratando de no reprenderlo

Hacia mucho que no me regañabas – dijo con una media sonrisa

¡No te estoy regañando! – exclamo por lo bajo algo colorada, Harry rió por ello – es solo un comentario...

Harry la atrajo acercándola a el mientras le daba un medio abrazo y ella le pasaba un brazo a el por la espalda – ya se que no me estas regañando, después de todo alguien tiene que hacerme ver que esto no es tan malo como parece, gracias – era extraño, nunca había tenido tanta confianza física con Hermione, posiblemente sentía que ya la conocía bastante y había llegado a la conclusión de que las largas jornadas que habían platicado había ayudado enormemente a que se sintiera mas seguro junto a ella.

Pues para eso soy tu amiga – dijo ella con una sonrisa y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Siguieron caminando juntos mientras Harry, quien nunca se vio en ese tipo de comportamientos, observaba las facciones de Hermione con supremo detalle, iba aun abrazada a su lado y así de cerca se percibían mejor muchas cosas que nunca había visto, además de otras mas porque el era mas alto y desde esa perspectiva se veían cosas mas "llamativas", aunque lo otro también le intrigaba, pudo ver que tenía las pestañas largas y naturalmente encrespadas y su nariz era respingona y con algunas pecas.

Tu cabello no esta enmarañado – apunto al ver que el cabello ondulado de la chica le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda en mechones con perfectas ondas castañas – y esta mas largo y brillante

No esta largo, solo que cuando esta desordenado se ve mas corto, y por lo otro en Hogwart no tengo tanto tiempo libre como aquí, así que en verano no ando con los pelos parados – dicho esto soltó una risita – descuida, volveré a la normalidad en cuanto empecemos el curso

Pues sería un verdadera lastima – Hermione simplemente le observó por un momento y luego sonrió – mira, es aquí

Ya había mucha gente, el otro equipo estaba bajo uno de los árboles alistándose para el encuentro y algunos vendedores de golosinas ya estaban en lo suyo.

Voy a sentarme en esas gradas – dijo Hermione mientras se deshacía del abrazo y le señalaba a Harry un lugar donde no había mucha gente y además estaba al lado de un árbol que le daba sombra

Si te vas para ese lugar, no podré si quiera acercarme a ti – razonó Harry

¿Por qué? – ante la extrañes de la chica, él le señaló un grupo especialmente llamativo de varias chicas que al verlos llegar, algunas, mas calmadas, se acercaron a los demás miembros del equipo y otras gritaban algo histéricas, ante el sonrojo de Harry ambos escucharon claramente cuando, la persona que el reconoció como Amelia Piers, le alentaba escandalosamente

¡Harry, se que vas a ganar bebé! ¡estas como quieres ricura! – gritaba con voz chillona mientras daba saltitos en las gradas, Harry hubiera preferido que lo mirara con hambre, como era lo normal, pero que al menos se quedara callada

Niña, donde dejas tu dignidad – murmuro Hermione con desagrado al ver que, además de seguir gritando sandeces, le mandaba besos sonoros – ¿quién es esa? ¡que loca esta! – ante la pregunta prefirió hacer el loco, vieron como varias de esas chicas se acercaban a Demond quien las recibió a todas con una gran sonrisa y una sesión de besos y abrazos – aunque con todo y escándalo, él no parece molestarse mucho

El es algo... extrovertido, como te podrás dar cuenta – la tomó del antebrazo y la halo levemente – mejor ve a allá – le señalo una única banca alargada con parasol donde sus compañeros estaban acomodando sus cosas

Bueno... parece mas seguro, pero ni pienses que voy a gritar que eres una "ricura" ni que te voy a decir "bebe" – lo siguió hasta que él se sentó en el césped y sacaba todas las cosas necesarias.

Créeme que si lo haces negaré bajo pena de muerte que seas mi amiga y que en ningún momento de la historia he cruzado palabra contigo – ambos rieron mientras los gritos y las porras sonaban mas fuerte, consternados se dieron cuenta que Amelia no solo tenía pancartas y serpentinas sino también un megáfono que sonaba como una radio mal sintonizada

Mientras Harry se ajustaba los implementos de seguridad Hermione se acomodó sentada al modo indio sosteniendo en sus piernas la maleta del chico y dejando de lado una que había traído consigo de la cual había sacado un pinza y se había sujetado el cabello dejando que algunos mechones ondulados cayeran a cada lado de su cara. Él se levanto del suelo ayudado por sus manos y con perfecto equilibrio, aun con el casco en la mano, se deslizo de aquí para haya probando que sus patines estuvieran bien ajustados. Trato de acomodarse el patín izquierdo cuando alguien paso por su lado con bastante prisa, un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises que sin mirar a nadie y con apuro comenzó a alistarse bastante lejos de ellos, ninguno le presto atención al otro.

Me dijiste que casi no sabías patinar – le acusó al verlo moverse con tanta naturalidad

Bueno, es que cuando te lo dije no sabía – acotó con una sonrisa tímida – he practicado bastante desde entonces

No me puedo quejar, esto es mucho mas seguro, al menos estas en tierra - dijo mientras él se deslizaba y se paraba en frente suyo – vamos, ya es hora, los chicos te llaman – él se volteó y les hizo señas para que esperaran un momento

Bueno, Hermione, has de cuenta que esto es una partido de Quidditch - la chica lo miro confundida

¿Que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

¿Qué haces cada vez que tengo un partido de Quidditch? – preguntó con cara de circunstancia

Ah... – se puso de pie con una sonrisa y se le acerco, se puso de puntitas para luego darle una abrazo y un beso en la mejilla – que tengas mucha suerte, ganarás, lo se.

Gracias – se alejo patinando de espaldas mientras le sonreía viéndola acomodarse de nuevo, se acomodó el casco y ocupó su lugar al lado de Demond quien lo miró y sonrió comentando con desdén

¿Y es tu amiga...? yo quiero una de esas – Harry solo sonrió al tiempo que el silbato daba inicio al encuentro

Todo transcurrió con relativa calma, el equipo de Harry iba a la cabeza por dos puntos, faltaba poco para que el encuentro finalizara y Demond en su papel de capitán pidió un poco de tiempo para que pudieran hidratarse. Fue en ese momento cuando Harry se lamento por haber salido tan a prisa de la casa de sus tíos sin haber sacado una botella de agua.

Toma – Hermione le tendió una botella con un liquido naranja, se veía deliciosamente frío – es una bebida hidratante, es mejor que el agua sola, bébelo – le ordenó

Gracias, de verdad ¿Que haría yo sin ti? – ella sonrió y le incito a que bebiera. Se tomó casi la mitad del contenido y el resto se lo paso a la chica

¿Mejor?

Mucho mejor – suspiró aun respirando agitadamente

Juegas estupendamente – le admiró Hermione

Bueno... – el que estuviera colorado por el caldeo del juego oculto oportunamente su sonrojo- tampoco seré tan modesto para decirte que soy malo

Anda, ve... ¡anda! – ella lo empujaba juguetonamente hasta el terreno de juego, donde todos los demás ya estaba ingresando – ve y anota uno por mi ¡vamos! – el soltó una carcajada y tomó posición de nuevo

El pitazo del arbitro alerto a todos los jugadores, Demond se deslizaba al lado de Harry pasándose el disco entre los dos, los del otro equipo estaban embistiendo duramente para evitar otro tanto pero resultaba casi inútil porque ellos tenían una buena defensa

¡Vamos Harry! – Demond le lanzo el disco, el cual paso entre las piernas de uno del equipo contrario. Desde que aprendió a jugarlo, Harry relacionaba todas las jugadas del Jockey con el Quidditch, por eso había resultado tan bueno. Se deslizo en medio de dos jugadores y lo vio, un hueco al lado derecho del portero, faltaban menos de 10 segundos, flexionó su pierna izquierda, lanzó con todas sus fuerzas y anotó – un fuerte silbido dio por finalizado el encuentro.

¡Ganamos! – todos se le vinieron encima, observó a Hermione sentada mirándolo solo a él riendo emocionada, el sonrió con ganas y gesticulo "_solo para ti_", la sonrisa de Hermione se ensancho aun más. Cuando por fin salió de la manada de gente, rodó hasta su amiga quien se puso de pie y caminó hacia él.

¡Lo has logrado! – ella le quitó el casco y en ese momento no supo porque pero dejándose llevar por la emoción, en cuestión de segundos tomo a Hermione de la cintura, era estrecha y entallada, y mientras ella por acto reflejo lo rodeaba con los brazo por el cuello, la levanto empezando a darle vueltas en el aire, reía suavemente y cuando la bajo, ambos aun con una gran sonrisa en los labios, le tendió el resto de la bebida - ¡Ganaste!

Es que tu me traes buena suerte – el tomo la botella con la mano derecha porque con la otra aun tenia a Hermione por la cintura, quien en su mano derecha sujetaba el casco. Mientras bebía, se fijo que solo Demond estaba al pendiente de ellos

¡Harry! – el chico moreno se le acercó y emocionado le dio unas palmadas en el hombro – ¡Excelente tiro! Debiste ver la cara de Turner, fue como si se hubiera muerto alguien ¡Dios, fue genial!... pero mira nada más ¿y esta dama quien es? – dijo al ver a Hermione aun firmemente sujeta por Harry

Déjalo – Demond se acercó sin dejar su cara sonriente – no tienes oportunidad... es la novia de Harry

Hermione rió algo incomoda, mientras observaba que Harry hacia grandes esfuerzos para no reírse a carcajadas. La idea de que fueran novios era tan absurda que seguramente Hermione estaba pensando lo mismo que él, que los demás no podían estar mas locos.

Debemos apurarnos – Harry se sobresaltó al escucharla, y la soltó para empezar a quitarse el equipo, ella tomo la maleta y metió el casco en ella - tienes el tiempo suficiente para ir a casa a cambiarte y que podamos irnos antes del almuerzo – ella se alejó un poco, los otros miembros del equipo también llegaron a cambiarse, sonrió a Harry para luego hablar con Demond quien estaba a unos pasos de ellos, el se sentó en la banca y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los patines

Así que... es tu novia – Denzel, el chico moreno, ya estaba listo y se sentó a su lado – es muy bonita... – en ese momento Harry lo vio observarla, se sintió molesto porque sabía que su compañero seguramente estaba pensando cosas poco decorosas de su amiga, ella ni se enteraba que la estaban observando - ¿Cómo se llama?

Hermione – por un momento, se dio de nuevo el lujo de observarla, mientras cerraba su mochila. Ciertamente ya no era la niña de hace 5 años, sin duda que ya no, era una chica alta y con un muy, muy buen cuerpo, quien fuera ese pantalón jean ajustado y esa blusa sin mangas. Abrió los ojos casi asustado, estaba asombrado de sus pensamientos, y se dio cuenta que no era la primera vez en el día, en ese momento se encontró a si mismo viendo a Hermione mas que con ojos de amigo, viéndola como lo que era... una chica.

Mira su trasero... – Harry vio, con irritación, como Denzel se mordía los labios en forma lasciva con un tono de voz bastante pretencioso

Oye, no te pases – el moreno lo observó con una sonrisa maliciosa

Tu eres único, ¡Pensé que nunca saltarías! Eres el novio mas resistente que conozco, otro en tu lugar ya me habría dado mi merecido. De todas maneras no puedes evitar que la veamos como lo que es ¡no somos de piedra!, y esa ropa que trae pues... – Harry lo observó con los ojos entreabiertos y negando con la cabeza se dio por vencido, pero algo llamo su atención

Espera, como que v_eamos_ – Denzel le señaló a los otros miembros del equipo, no veían mas lejos de donde tenía puestos los ojos su compañero, el atrevimiento ya era bastante molesto

Mejor te la llevas, Walter ya le echo los ojos encima y el no sabe que esa chica es marca registrada de Harry Potter – lo vio acercarse a Hermione junto a otros chicos, cuchicheaban y reían con malicia, Walter Peterson, de ojos grises y cabello negro, era el miembro del equipo que peor le caía, le recordaba tanto a Draco Malfoy que desechó la idea de estar juzgándolo mal cuando para variar se comportaba igual al Slytherin. Antes de que el otro llegara con ella, el apuró el paso para hacerse a su lado en el momento que Walter trataba de ponerle conversa.

Hola, preciosa – adoptó una pose de galán bastante irritante, Harry vio con gusto la cara de desagrado de Hermione.

Nada de _preciosa_, me llamo Hermione – ese tono de voz enérgico era bien conocido por Harry, no le había caído nada bien el tipo

Bueno _Hermione, _te invito a tomar algo ¿qué tal?, se que apenas nos conocemos pero eso no nos detendrá ¿o si? – se acercó a ella y capturó uno de sus rizos entre sus dedos, ella lo aparto de un manotazo bastante disgustada.

Escúchame bien, niñito, a mi no me vengas con tu repertorio de chulo barato, ¡ten un poco de respeto y no seas atrevido! – Hermione retrocedió unos pasos hasta hacerse al lado de Harry y suplicarle con la mirada que se fueran pronto de ahí

¡Vaya! Pero miren nada mas, la gatita saco las uñas – trató de acercarse otra vez pero Harry le impidió el paso poniendo a Hermione detrás suyo, todos sabía que ellos de cierta manera eran rivales y temían que se pelearan allí

¿Qué rayos te pasa? Vayámonos por lo sano y déjala en paz – ¿que le pasaba a ese imbécil?, Hermione era su amiga y nadie iba a molestarla mientras el estuviera cerca.

Potter por una vez en la vida no te metas – se acercó con cara de pocos amigos, Harry no se movió de su lugar sacando se sus casillas a otro - esa chica va a salir conmigo así que apártate que yo si voy a enseñarle lo que es un hombre de verdad – los dos eran igual de altos y casi con la misma contextura atlética.

¿Si? pues no te emociones – Harry estaba empezando a enojarse, Demond le tomo del antebrazo pero el se soltó – ¿y te crees que voy a permitírtelo? ¿así como tal cosa? ¡no seas estúpido!, ella no va a ir contigo a ninguna parte

¡Ja! ¿Y tu vas a impedírmelo? ¡no me digas!– los miembros del equipo estaban pendientes para que no se agarraran a golpes, la poca gente que quedaba empezaba a acercarse a ellos

Pues si, si te digo ¿como vez? – empezaba a palpitarle las manos en una clara muestra de que estaba empezando a enojarse en serio

¿Cuál es tu problema? – escupió con malicia – ¿sientes envidia acaso?

¿Qué, ser como tu? Este mundo ya tiene bastantes imbécil como para que yo me comporte como uno – estaba dispuesto a romperle la cara cuando sintió una mano entrelazándose con la suya, giró la cabeza y el enojo de le pasó completamente, la mirada suplicante de Hermione a veces tenía esos efectos, como respuesta, el la apretó con un poco de fuerza y ella sonrió, ni siquiera importaban ya las sandeces que el otro decía – Mira, Peterson, te lo diré por última vez, no quiero verte cerca de ella otra vez ¿estamos? – Hermione le miró sonriente y bastante aliviada de que no se peleara, sin soltarse de la mano iban a alejarse pero algo tiró de Harry

Eres un ingenuo, ¿Te crees que porque esa mujerzuela te hizo caritas ya la tienes en tu cama? – bastante furibundo, junto a la mochila soltó la mano de Hermione y con paso rápido trató de acercarse Walter, pero tanto a él como al otro los estaban deteniendo los miembros del equipo

¡¿Me estas buscando verdad? – Denzel lo detenía por los hombros – ¡vuelve a decir algo semejante y te rompo la cara, maldito bastardo!. ¡Nadie se mete con ella! ¿te quedo claro?

Ahora resulta que defiendes a esa zorra, ¡pues aquí te espero! – contestó el otro tratando de safarse del agarre de sus compañeros

Harry después de tanto forcejear se soltó de Denzel, los otros al ver que iba directo a Walter se apartaron dejándolo a su merced, pero alguien lo tomó del brazo y un sollozo junto a una suplica detuvo a Harry de cometer una locura

- Por favor, no lo hagas, te lo pido – se sintió muy mal, Hermione estaba asustada, se olvido de lo que iba a hacer y la tomó de las manos envolviéndola en una abrazo que ella respondió mientras seguía sollozando en su pecho, por lo que escuchaba detrás suyo aun forcejeaban para que el otro no se le viniera encima

¡Walter ya basta! – escucho vociferar a Denzel, el que tuviera voz de trueno y su cuerpo fuera tan grande como el de un moro sirvió para bajarle los humos al otro – ¡déjalo ya!

¿Hace cuanto que nos conocemos, eh? pero aun así siempre estas de lado de Potter – le reprocho de forma ácida

¿Que no te das cuenta que todo esto fue culpa tuya? No hay duda de que nunca dejarás de ser un imprudente

¿Mia? ¡¿MIA? ¡Yo la vi primero, el se metió! ¿y dices que es culpa MIA? – Harry escuchaba vagamente porque Hermione apenas estaba empezando a calmarse, después de la pelea con sus tíos pensó que nada podía ser peor, pero esto era el colmo, había invitado a su amiga para pasar un buen rato y termino con ella llorando en sus brazos.

¡Pues si fue tu culpa! – Walter vio a Denzel con disgusto – Nadie te mando a llegar tarde al partido, bastante que te pedí que vinieras temprano, así que no vengas a dar patadas de ahogado que no te queda

¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Yo me acerque para invitarla a salir y Potter se metió, ese es el punto

Claro que se metió, por supuesto que lo hizo ¡ese es el punto! ¿a quien le gusta que le flirteen a la novia en las narices? ¡Serás idiota! – contestó irritado

¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? – la cara que Harry vio en Walter era una muestra de clara confusión

Pues que si hubieras llegado mas temprano, te habrías fijado que ella llegó con Él, llegó con él porque, como TODOS nos pudimos dar cuenta, es su novia ¿captas? Y vino a verlo jugar ¿entiendes? ¿Te quedo claro o te hago un dibujo? – exclamo con desespero

Ya déjalo, nosotros nos vamos – Harry tomó a Hermione de la mano y con Demond detrás, bastante confundido al parecer de los chicos, salieron del parque

No debiste... ¡pudiste meterte en problemas! – estaban a una cuadra de la casa de los Dursley y como era lógico, Hermione había empezado a reñirlo, lo bueno de todo esto era que ya no sollozaba, dejando a Harry mas tranquilo

Por favor... Hermione – ante la presencia de Demond, eso era lo último que quería que viera, una pelea con ella

Nada, siempre es lo mismo, no tienes a Malfoy pero tienes a ese chico idiota ¿verdad? Por el amor de Dios, Harry, ¿qué hubieras hecho si ese chico te hubiera golpeado? – dijo con disgusto mientras se masajeaba la cien y lo miraba fijamente

No me tengas tanta fe – comento indignado de que Hermione lo creyera un debilucho – te voy a pedir, por favor que olvides esto... por favor, ¡te estoy rogando! – añadió al ver que ella iba a comenzar de nuevo

Bien, lo dejaremos como uno de tus tantos momentos de efervescencia, esta claro que no dejaras de ser un impulsivo – le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos

Por favor, Hermione ¡anda no seas mala! – la chica se resistía a darle la cara, se atrevió a observar a Demond para ver que cara tenía pero el otro simplemente se estaba aguantando la risa, le señaló el reloj y le indico que se veían en media hora para ir al callejón y con cara de "esto no es conmigo, ahí te dejo el paquete" se fue a patas para su casa – Con lo que ha pasado...entonces... ¿te iras? – pregunto a la chica bastante abatido, la respuesta tardó en llegar, lentamente se dio la vuelta y le miró con dureza, aflojó los brazos y con cara de resignación caminó hacia el

Claro que no, solo entiende que no me gusta que te estés peleando, mucho menos por mí – la observó a los ojos, aun tenía las pestañas húmedas dándole a su mirada un brillo extraño

Ese imbécil te irrespetó ¿qué querías...? esta bien – agregó al ver la mirada dura de Hermione – lo dejaremos hasta ahí

Bien... – caminaron en silencio hasta el número 4 en donde Tía Petunia abrió la puerta y al ver a Hermione ahogó un grito que la chica ignoró completamente y simplemente pidió permiso entrando junto a Harry

Yo me cambiaré ¿me esperas aquí? – pregunto con cautela – no tardaré demasiado

Ve, yo te espero – contestó aun con algo de molestia y cruzada de brazos, Tía Petunia seguía parada al lado de la entrada viéndolos hablar, eso a Harry no le importaba, pero era como si se hubiera quedado pegada a la chapa de la puerta

Hermione, mírame – la chica le miró a los ojos por un instante y luego quitó la mirada, el la tomó suavemente de la barbilla y la obligo a verlo desatándole el amarre de sus manos y sujetándolas con delicadeza – no quiero que estemos así... – respiró profundo y finalmente dijo – perdóname ¿si? – logró atraer su completa atención, se le veía desconcertada, así que siguió – admito que fui un inconsciente que no piensa antes de actuar y... lamento que esto haya pasado – ella aflojó su semblante serio y finalmente sonrió, el no pudo mantener el contacto visual y bajo la mirada

No tengo que perdonarte nada, además nunca podría enojarme en serio contigo... – el sonrió sintiendo saltar algo en su pecho – muchas gracias por cuidar de mi y defenderme... anda ve y arréglate para que podamos irnos

Fue como si algo se hubiera encendido en su cuerpo, como si le hubiera quitado una condena perpetua bastante torturante. Corrió escaleras arriba dejando a Hermione en la sala y en 15 minutos estaba listo, se había puesto la única muda que tenía de su talla lo cual ya era una mejora, pero su cabello, aunque húmedo por la ducha, seguía igual de alborotado, tomó la carta de Hogwart junto a su varita y la llave de su cámara, la metió en el bolsillo, con su habitación ordenada todo era mas fácil de encontrar. Hermione estaba sentada al lado de la ventana hojeando una revista sobre taladros, al verlo bajar, la dejó de lado y caminó a su encuentro

¿A donde fue Tía Petunia? – pregunto al verla sola

Se ha ido cuando subiste a tu cuarto ¿esperabas que me ofreciera té y galletas? – se burlo mientras ambos reían

Mejor nos vamos, le dije a Demond que nos acompañara, es mejor saber que viene a tenerlo siguiéndome a escondidas ¿te conté que lo hizo la semana pasada? – ella asistió mientras salían a la calle

Deja de pensar tanto en eso, mejor tomemos un taxi que nos lleve al caldero chorreante... hola Demond – el chico venía terminando de cruzar la calle justo cuando ellos detuvieron un auto que en 40 minutos los llevó a su destino

Señor Potter, señorita Granger, ¡gusto en verlos de nuevo! – Tom salió de detrás del mostrador exhibiendo su quebrada dentadura en una amplia sonrisa

Gusto en verte a ti también Tom ¿que tal va el negocio? – a Harry siempre le había caído bien aquel hombre, era muy sencillo y no se desvivía por atenderlo como a una celebridad, simplemente era amable y lo trataba como a una persona común y corriente

Oh, bien, en lo que cabe, aun así muy bien, pero díganme ¿qué desean?

Necesitamos entrar al callejón Diagon ¿se puede? – preguntó Hermione

Claro, claro, sigan ya saben por donde ¿verdad? – con amabilidad les señaló una pasillo que daba a la puerta grande del patio trasero

Muchas gracias Tom, luego nos veremos – se despidieron y al entrar en el patio trasero tocaron los ladrillos. El callejón no estaba lleno de gente como Harry estaba acostumbrado a verlo, teniendo en cuenta que era finales de julio a ninguno le extrañó mucho la situación.

Creo que primero debemos ir a Gringost – Hermione y Demond estuvieron de acuerdo y sin dejar de mirar aquí y allá llegaron a un edificio blanco enorme

¿Podríamos vernos en unos minutos aquí mismo? – la sugerencia de Demond dejó un poco extrañado a Harry quien disimuladamente miró de soslayo a Hermione, ella en cambio sonreía – mientras ustedes van y sacan dinero yo iré a dejar una carta que mi abuela me encargó de poner en el correo, nos vemos en un rato – y sin esperar respuesta les dio la espalada y se fue

¿Porque sonríes? – preguntó mientras veía a Demond irse

¿Aun te extraña que nos haya dejado solos? – pregunto la chica, mientras subían las escaleras, al ver que no dejaba la cara de asombro – es obvio, el asume que solo vamos a sacar dinero, así que aprovechó la oportunidad para ir a otra parte... ya sabes... "poner un correo"... por favor...

Bueno, ya es bastante molesto tenerlo vigilandome... seguro fue a decir que llegamos sin ningún contratiempo, de otra manera ¿como explicas que ninguno de la orden haya tratado de comunicarse conmigo para ver quien nos escoltaba hasta aquí? Cada vez me irrita mas esta situación – se acercaron a un duende malencarado que estaba desocupado

Pues ya es bueno que te deje respirar como para variar – razonó, Hermione sacó un paquete de su bolso mientras Harry buscaba en su bolsillo la llave dorada – Disculpe... – el hombrecillo la miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna con cara seria – necesito cambiar este dinero muggle – aun sin dejar de verla asistió con la cabeza y tomó el paquete que Hermione le brindaba

Llene la forma señorita – le tendió un pergamino con una pluma y saco del paquete un fajo enorme de billetes, los contó rápidamente y se levantó de la silla - en un momento estoy de nuevo con usted

¿Siempre haces esto? – pregunto un tanto extrañado de la situación

Si – contesto llanamente – siempre, antes venía con mis padres pero ellos ahora no están en casa mucho tiempo – a Harry no se le paso por alto el tono nostálgico de su voz

¿Ya? – el duende llegó con una bolsa mediana repleta de monedas y la puso sobre el escritorio, Hermione le entregó la hoja y la pluma, él la revisó y la dejó en una carpeta que sacó de uno de sus cajones – todo en orden, aquí tiene. Y usted ¿Desea algo? – Harry se sobresaltó

Eh... si, si fuera tan amable, necesito sacar dinero de la cámara de Harry Potter

¿Tiene la llave? – preguntó con suficiencia mirándolo de pies a cabeza

Si, aquí esta señor – se la paso y el la tomó con sus largos dedos, la revisó meticulosamente – bien, sígame, tengo que comunicarle algo con respecto a su situación financiera

¿Hay algún problema? - preguntó cuando caminaban detrás de él quien los guiaba a uno de los carritos

No, ninguno – contestó simplemente a medio grito mientras se movían a gran velocidad – llegamos – algo mareados se bajaron y esperaron a que les explicaran – Señor Potter, debido a que fue el día de hoy que sucedieron los hechos, el banco no le había notificado la nueva, como podrá ver, fue bastante conveniente su llegada

¿Cual nueva? – pudo ver que Hermione no estaba mas enterada de las cosas que el

Tome – le entregó un juego de llaves que eran un poco mas grandes que la suya – Desde este momento usted posee dos cámaras en esta sede de Londres, una en el de Egipto y otra en nuestra sucursal de Estado Unidos

¿QUÉ?... Espere... creo que aquí hay un error ¿cómo es eso posible?

Oh, no señor, así esta estipulado en el contrato – contradijo como si fuera obvio

¿Últimamente has firmado algo? – pregunto Hermione con las cejas juntas igual de confundida que el

¡Yo no he firmado nada! ¿Cual contrato? – el camino que estaba tomando la conversación no era de su agrado, absolutamente nada de eso le gustaba

Bien, primero retire el dinero que necesite y luego haremos las vueltas sobre el papeleo – siguió como si no le hubiera escuchado protestar

No, ningún centavo va a salir de estas cámaras hasta que me aclare que rayos esta pasando, le exijo que primero me explique todo – era obvio que algo raro estaba pasando, nadie regala dinero a desconocidos, estaba algo ofuscado por lo que el duende respiró hondo y se aclaró la garganta

Es lógico, usted no ha firmado nada porque los Contratos Mágico de Ultima Voluntad no lo necesitan – Hermione ahogó un grito de sorpresa pero Harry seguía sin entender – simplemente alguien le ha heredado su fortuna, por la cantidad, alguien que lo quiere bastante

Pues yo no se quien hizo tal cosa – contestó con rotundidad, si el día empezó mal en la mañana ahora estaba poniéndose peor – no tengo ningún familiar vivo, eso lo sabrá ¿no?

Harry... ¿sabes que son los Contratos de Ultima Voluntad? – indagó Hermione con cautela tratando de calmarlo

No, nunca los había escuchado – porque tenía, precisamente el, que saber eso

Bueno... veras... – la chica se retorcía las manos casi sin saberlo, tenía la sensación que Hermione estaba tratando de no disgustarlo, pero estaba fracasando estrepitosamente al darle tantas vueltas al asunto – los hacen las personas que sabes que su muerte es algo inevitable, quiero decir... – el que Harry la estuviera mirando con la cara seria no la ayudaba con sus nervios - alguien que en el ultimo minuto estableció un vinculo mágico con su testamento para hacerlo verídico, para hacerle cambios y que realmente se cumpla su última voluntad, el proceso dura normalmente de dos a tres meses, pero varía con los poderes del mago, solo los que son bien cualificados pueden hacerlo exitosamente – el duende afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y sonrió a Hermione

Pero, no creo que hayan sido mis padres, ellos ya me dejaron esta cámara, y ya han pasado 15 años desde que murieron y no creo que un conjuro se demore tanto en funcionar – todo era tan confuso, observó las llaves que tenía en su mano, una era color cobre de igual tamaño a la suya, la otra era en plata, pero mas grande, y la mas pequeña, tenía un mango redondeado del cual salía una serpiente que hacia las veces de llave, ella extendió la mano y el se las dio, las observó por todos los lados tratando de buscar algo, al momento se quedó observando un punto fijo en cada una de ellas y sonrió con tristeza, a el le pareció escuchar un "lo sabía".

Creo, Harry, que tus padres no tienen nada que ver en esto... mira – le sorprendió ver lagrimas brillar en los ojos de la chica, con cuidado observó donde ella le señalaba, era tan irreal que en esos momentos no se hubiera extrañado que desde los lugares menos esperados saliera alguien gritando ¡inocente! Pero a pesar de ser tan diminuto, el imponente emblema de la familia Black brillaba casi con luz propia

Oh, Santo cielo... Sirius – al verlo tan consternado, Hermione tomo sus manos, las cuales estaban frías y había adquirido una tembladera preocupante

Así es - al hombrecito con vehemencia, no se fijo en el estado catatónico que choqueó a Harry así que siguió hablando – El señor Black dejó establecido que sería usted el único heredero de todos sus bienes ya que el ministerio no pudo apropiarse de ellos al estar asegurados para usted antes de que el fuera capturado, así que sin poder quitarle nada fue llevado a Azkaban.

Harry ¿te encuentras bien? - no decía ni una palabra, Harry la observó como si recién hubiera descubierto que existía, parpadeo con lentitud y su mente bloqueada se negaba a decir algo coherente, la voz de Hermione empezaba a ser algo desesperada – por favor di algo, ¡me estas asustando!

Necesito dinero de la cámara de Harry Potter, si fuera tan amable – su voz era neutra, rechazo las llaves que Hermione aun tenia en la mano como si no hubiera existido conversación alguna previamente. Como si esas situaciones fueran de todos los días, el duende actuó con naturalidad, insertó la llave en el cerrojo y abrió la puerta – gracias – llenó una bolsa con muchos galeones y salió aun sin dar mas muestras de lo acontecido hacía un minuto, quería hacer y decir tantas cosas que su mente simplemente se bloqueó

¿Necesita algo más? – comentó el duende mientras le devolvía su llave dorada

Si, necesito cambiar parte de este monto por dinero muggle – el mismo no sabía porque no hacia lo que se moría por realizar, gritar, gritar de dolor y furia, llorar descontroladamente como si no hubiera un mañana, generalmente eso era lo que pasaba cuando tocaban profundamente su fibra sensible mas reciente... su padrino. Hermione le miraba confusa, pero seguramente estaba mas preocupada por su salud mental que por la situación con el banco así que guardo las llaves en su bolso.

Síganme, en un momento realizaremos todas las transacciones necesarias – el duende se subió al carrito esperando que ellos le siguieran, Harry no se movió, Hermione le observó atentamente, estaba blanco como la cera y el labio le temblaba pero el parecía no darse cuenta.

Harry... debemos irnos – sugirió con delicadeza tomándolo del codo y llevándolo al carro donde el duende ya estaba algo desesperado

No supo a que horas estaba parado de nuevo en el vestíbulo a espera de no se que papeles, ni entendía porque Hermione le miraba con aprehensión como si fuera a desmoronarse ahí mismo, cuando se vio a si mismo de nuevo estaba en un cuarto sencillo junto a Hermione, sentados frente a un escritorio con algunas carpetas encima

Él dijo que debías revisarlo... ¿Harry? - tomó lo primero que encontró, una hoja verde oscura, la leyó casi sin comprender, así que le tomó mas tiempo del habitual

_Valle De Godric_

_1 de Noviembre de 1981_

_Estando reunidos en la sala 16 de Registro Mágico de Bienes Raíces, siendo las 14 horas del 1 de noviembre de 1981, en presencia de Fidelius Stonether, Gerente del Banco Gringost y Merlinda Backville, Juez Decimocuarta de la Comisión para Asuntos Legales del Valle de Godric, el señor Sirius Black, Auror al servicio del Ministerio de Magia, notifica a través de esta institución que todas y cada una de sus pertenencias, sea en propiedades o en dinero efectivo, pasarán a ser propiedad de su ahijado Harry James Potter Evans, quien podrá tomar posesión de ellos cuando lo desease, desde ahora por ningún adeudamiento legal que adquiera el señor Black estos bienes podrán ser tocados. A continuación se hace relación de las propiedades aquí nombradas._

Seguía una lista enorme de cosas que Harry no tenía ánimos de leer, así que paso de ella y se fue hasta el final de la hoja siguiente.

_ADVERTENCIA: Bajo ninguna circunstancia los miembros que aun queden de la Familia Black, parientes cercanos y allegados podrán alegar propiedad sobre alguno de los inmuebles o montos en efectivo anteriormente nombrados ya que desde el momento que fuere firmado este documento no habrá mas propietario que Harry James Potter Evans y si aun está con vida, el señor Sirius Black. De común acuerdo con el hereditario, la firma será estampada en sangre para próximas verificaciones de autenticidad y con un sello mágico para que el señor Black pueda cambiarlo a su manera cuando crea necesario o en caso de muerte inminente._

Dejó el papel en la mesa, un hueco enorme se le había formado en el pecho, sentía que le faltaba el aire, el eco de los latidos de su corazón retumbaba por cada parte de su cuerpo, comenzó a respirar con dificultad, escucho muy lejos chirriar una silla y alguien se paró a su lado, cuando Hermione tomó su cabeza entre sus manos con cuidado y la apretó contra su pecho fue suficiente detonante para que saliera de su estado de trance y las primeras lagrimas, junto a un sin fin de sollozos, mojaran parte de la camisa de la chica, sus manos la rodearon de la cintura y la aferró mas hacia el, escucho como ella le susurraba al oído para tranquilizarlo, "_sácalo todo, no te guardes nada.. anda, no te preocupes, ya todo esta bien, estoy aquí, contigo, llora, llora para que te desahogues... date cuenta que no eres de piedra Harry, sientes como todos y tienes derecho a expresarte... "_ estuvo largo rato en la misma posición, cuanto sintió que su respiración normalizaba, se apartó lentamente de ella para verla directamente a esos ojos que también habían derramado algunas lagrimas, ella seguía sonriendo para que el no se deprimiera mas y con cuidado le quitó algunos rastros de lagrimas de las mejillas con los pulgares. El quitó lentamente sus manos de la cintura ella y cogió las delicada manos que ella tenía aun acunándole la cara. En ese momento algo se iluminó, aun después de todo lo que había pasado, aun después de todos los problemas que sabía se le vendrían encima, aun así... se dio la libertad de ver y sentir por quien sabe cuanta vez en el día, lo maravilloso que era ver a Hermione con ojos de chico. 


	3. Cap 3 La verdad no siempre duele

**Capitulo 3 - La verdad no siempre duele**

- ¿Te sientes mejor? - su mirada reflejaba preocupación, después de 5 años le era tan familiar que no entendía porqué en esos momentos le producía una especie de vacío en el estomago, trató de no pensar en esa sensación al ver que ella le apuraba por una respuesta, así que sonrió asistiendo levemente - ¿seguro?

- Supongo que... no del todo – realmente así era, se sentía algo inquieto, por mas que se negara a si mismo, todo indicaba que Sirius sabía que iba a morir pronto, le enternecía el hecho de que el último pensamiento de su padrino haya sido para asegurar su bienestar de por vida, porque ahora si era asquerosamente rico, no estaba seguro si utilizaría esas pertenecías, no aun. Observó la hoja verde sobre el escritorio, se removió en su silla y observó a Hermione aun de pié a su lado. Una pregunta desfilaba por su mente intranquilizándolo – ¿crees que... Sirius sabía que caería detrás del velo... ese mismo día, justo en ese lugar?

- Tal vez no exactamente – razonó Hermione pensativa, acercó su silla y se sentó – quizá al saber que estabas en peligro no le importó lo que fuera a pasarle e iba preparado psicológicamente a cualquier cosa que fuera a suceder, incluso si era morir para que tu vivieras... y dudo que quisiera que te culparas por ello – aclaró al ver que Harry bajaba la mirada – sino para que disfrutaras de la vida, de tu juventud como lo hizo él en su momento, tal vez, al asegurarte estas cosas – señalo vagamente los escritos sobre la mesa – trato de compensar el tiempo que no pudo ni podrá estar ahí para ti.

- Las cosas materiales nunca sustituirán a una persona, debió suponerlo – contradijo refiriéndose a Sirius, viendo con aprehensión el escritorio y sintiendo enojo repentino para con su padrino

- Claro que no, nunca, ni Sirius intentó comprarte, ni yo te estoy diciendo que estas cosas van a reemplazarlo – aclaró con calma mientras Harry seguía con la mirada en la mesa, Hermione le tomó delicadamente una mejilla y lo hizo verla - pero para alguien que esta seguro que va morir y sabe que no podrá estar para dar estabilidad de cualquier tipo a la única persona que le importa dejar sola en este mundo... queda esto, el te conocía y sabía que no eres ambicioso, pero confió y supuso que esto te va a ayudar de alguna manera, tal vez no ahora, tal vez nunca, puede que esta sea su forma de demostrarte afecto porque no está en cuerpo presente – nunca creyó que alguien pudiera tener un efecto sedante tan potente hasta que la conoció a ella, no sabía si era la suavidad de su voz o la tranquilidad que transmitían sus ojos - lo mas importante, Harry, es que tu sepas donde buscar su presencia, no será en ningún lugar que señale uno de estos papeles, puede que ni siquiera en una fotografía suya, será en tu corazón, en tus pensamientos, cuando necesites de Sirius, busca en tus recuerdos y ten por seguro que encontraras algo de calma – Harry la observó a los ojos... la ternura con que trataba de hacerlo comprender escogiendo estratégicamente las palabras le ayudo a salir de sus trece, comprendió que tenía que ponerse en el lugar se Sirius, no podía reprocharle haber pensado en su bienestar de esa manera... el hubiera hecho lo mismo.

- Supongo que... esta tranquilo donde quiera que esté, Nick Casi Decapitado de alguna manera me lo quiso decir... solo que yo no lo entendí de esa manera, estaba demasiado dolido por todo... fue ese día... – suspiro y se enderezó en su silla, esperó que Hermione no le preguntara sobre que mas paso en aquella ocasión pero ella simplemente guardó silencio, respiró profundo un momento con alivio y amontonó con cuidado todos los documentos, los metió en un sobre y se levanto, tendiéndole una mano a su amiga para que hiciera lo mismo – después veo esto con cuidado, no entiendo casi nada, ¿podrías explicármelo mas tarde?

- No soy una experta, pero si quieres que te ayude lo haré... ¿puedo confiar en que estarás bien el resto de día? – el abrió la puerta y mientras sonreía asintió con la cabeza, luego ambos salieron para encontrarse con el Duende que los esperaba en su escritorio.

- Señor Potter – le tendió una bolsa de terciopelo rojo con el emblema del banco – aquí están sus galeones – rebusco en su escritorio y saco un sobre grueso - y aquí su dinero en efectivo muggle

- Oh, cierto, gracias – se sentía mejor, pensar en Sirius de manera diferente le ayudaba bastante a estar tranquilo, esperaba que la culpa desapareciera de su mente con el tiempo, tal vez con eso conseguiría la paz que su alma necesita, y la presencia de un padrino que no lo culpaba por su muerte le mostraría que descansaba en paz también.

- Harry, no creo que sea prudente que salgas aquí con todos esos galeones – sugirió Hermione – además llevas demasiado dinero muggle, puede pasarte algo malo

- No creo que sea mucho, y si es así, lo devuelvo... no se – Harry se quedó pensativo, sopesó las posibilidades y pregunto al duende - Puede decirme ¿Cuánto dinero muggle hay aquí?

- Usted dijo que solo la mitad fuera muggle así que... como no dejó especificado en que moneda pues para que no tuviera problemas se le cambio a moneda internacional, es un total de US$20.500

- Oh, vaya – Hermione que estaba a su lado, ahogo un grito

- ¡No puedes salir de aquí con eso! – al ver que no le contestaba lo tomó del codo y lo zarandeó levemente – Harry... ¡es peligroso!

- Sin duda lo es – secundó el Duende

- ¿Usted cree que pueda guardar una parte en la cámara? Quiero decir ¿así, en dinero muggle? – preguntó señalando el sobre

- No exactamente, en casos como estos, Gringost usa sus asociaciones con entidades Bancarias muggles, tendría que usar una tarjeta de crédito que solo podrá ser usada por usted, el aura mágica del cliente junto a 4 números son la clave, y si usted lo desea, en caso de que el dinero se agote, podríamos ponerle más, claro que se lo descontaríamos de sus fondos – dijo todo como si lo estuviera leyendo dejando a Harry aturdido

- Oh – observó a Hermione, no parecía confundida, en cambio el estaba bastante desubicado - ¿y estará a mi nombre? Digo... la tarjeta

- Supongo – contestó el Duende como si fuera obvio y la pregunta fuera estúpida – usted es el titular de la cuenta aquí

- Ya... ¿y si quiero ponerla a nombre de ella? – señaló a Hermione quien salto en su lugar, abriendo lo ojos como platos y viéndolo como si estuviera loco, el no le presto mucha atención, en cambio sonrió, iba a matarlo después de eso – verá, yo soy mas bien poco cuidadoso con mi dinero – el Duende no se inmuto, simplemente observó a Hermione de forma evaluadora por largo rato

- Primero, la_ señorita_ – dijo con desdén – tendría que llenar una forma además de que usted deberá autorizarla previamente porque – observó con altanería a Hermione y sonrió socarronamente – cuando ella tenga la tarjeta... también tendrá total poder sobre todo su dinero, y no solo el muggle, porque le informo que esa tarjeta también funciona aquí

- Eso no importa, confío ciegamente en ella – observó a Hermione, estaba nerviosa y algo enfadada por como la había mirado el Duende - ¿me harás ese favor? – ella pareció despertar en todas sus luces y con las cejas juntas le miro como si estuviera demente, el sonrió con gracia

- ¡Pero es muchísimo dinero! Harry... yo podría pero... ¿y si pasa algo malo? – Harry se sintió algo culpable porque de alguna manera la había asustado

- Si no puedes no hay problema... no quiero que te incomodes – trato de tranquilizarla, ella lo vio algo insegura – en serio, no hay problema, no voy a obligarte

- No... no es eso, es que... nadie nunca me había confiado tanto... quiero decir es mucho dinero... yo... bueno, esta bien lo haré no te preocupes – Harry sonrió, definitivamente Hermione era una chica en vía de extinción. Además, mejor que no fuera a su nombre, no vaya a ser que se enteren los Dursley y por alguna razón, aunque Harry no conocía mucho de legalidades, ellos podrían querer apropiarse sea a las buenas a las torsidas.

- Gracias – la chica sonrió mientras asentía – entonces... – el Duende siguió mirándolos expectante – a nombre de ella por favor

- Si usted lo dice... el tramite es bastante sencillo – saco un estuche de su cajón junto a tres hojas, le tendió una a Hermione y dos a el, cada uno con su respectiva pluma y espero a que cada uno la leyera y firmara. Harry preguntaba a cada momento, porque también le tocaba llenar la forma por el cambio de dinero, lo que le causo risa a Hermione pero que en su momento irrito un poco al Duende.

- Harry – Hermione le llamo despacio, deteniéndolo antes de que firmara - ¿estas seguro de esto?

- Te han confiado el Tiempo y en su momento la vida de Sirius y _Buckbeak, _incluso te he confiado mi vida muchas veces – ella sonrió y bajo la mirada – y como dijiste que nunca se te había confiado tanto, espero por mi bien que mi pobre alma valga mas que este dinero – se burlo - ¿o no?

- No seas tonto ¡claro que si!... después de todo, es tu decisión

- Si, y yo decido que tu manejes este dinero – observó la hoja y la pluma - Pensé que nunca volvería a ver una de estas... en fin, ten cuidado Hermione – suspiro y recordando el corte de aguja en el dorso de su mano, su propio nombre apareció remarcando sobre el casi invisible "no debo decir mentiras". Escuchó un quejido a su lado y vio como Hermione observaba anonadada desaparecer su nombre de su propia piel. Sin mas que decir, ambos entregaron la hoja

- ¿Cuanto dinero va a depositar? – preguntó el Duende

- US$20.000, solo me quedaré con US$500 para gastos menores – contesto Harry mientras le tendía el sobre al Duende y este sacaba una mínima cantidad y se la daba de vuelta

- Ahora... tomen esto – destapó el estuche y dentro había un par de tarjetas doradas, Harry se sorprendió de verlas, eran iguales a las que tenía su Tío Vernon, solo que las de aquél eran verdes – cada uno ponga una mano sobre una para que se marque el aura y piensen en un número de 4 dígitos

- ¿Para que? – interrumpió Harry - Si la cuenta va a estar a nombre de ella – el Duende suspiro con irritación

- ¿Usted no va a estar todo el tiempo pegado a ella, verdad? – Harry negó sin entender – Bien, si solo le damos tarjeta a ella, ¿que va a hacer usted cuando necesite dinero muggle? – Harry pareció entender pero el duende lo ignoró y siguió hablando – Como ya le dije, se necesita el aura mágica para que la tarjeta funcione, el solo número no basta, pero como usted quiso que ella también fuera titular de la cuenta pues ¿no esperara que le dejemos plena libertad de todo, o si?, usted es el titular principal así que tendrá una tarjeta también, es un seguro del banco que no tiene nada que ver con su decisión, porque en caso de robo...

- Si ya entendí – le cortó Harry cuando vio como Hermione de la furia iba a saltar sobre el Duende, que en todo el rato no había dejado de lanzarle indirectas, era obvio que no consideraba inteligente el que las personas dejaran su dinero en manos de sus semejantes – así esta bien... ¿dijo que pusiera la mano sobre la tarjera?

- Si, con la que usa la varita por favor y piense en un número de 4 dígitos– así lo hicieron, un pequeño destello blanco brillo por un instante y luego desapareció – listo, cada uno tome la suya, pueden usarla desde ya en cualquier banco o establecimiento muggle, eso es todo ¿Desean algo mas? – realmente le costo decir esto último

- No, así esta bien, muchas gracias – Harry vio la tarjeta por todos lados y la guardó en su bolsillo, Hermione hizo lo propio pero en una especie de billetera, se llevó consigo el sobre donde estaba el testamento de Sirius junto a las demás cosas y juntos salieron del Banco para encontrarse con un Demond muy impaciente

- Creí que habían ido a otra parte, pregunte por ustedes hace como media hora pero el Duende no me quiso decir – trataba de sonreír pero Harry noto que estaba con los nervios de punta - ¿todo listo?

- Si, ¿qué tal si vamos por los libros primero? – sugirió Hermione muy emocionada - ¿si? – Harry sonrió y observó a Demond quien asintió y también sonrió ante el comportamiento de la chica

- Claro... no hay problema – los tres caminaron a Flourish and Blotts mientas veían las tiendas a sus anchas, aprovechando que no había tanta gente y podían ver a los lados sin ningún impedimento. La librería estaba casi vacía, mejor, así no andarían con prisa

- ¿Trajiste tu lista? – pregunto Hermione, Harry rebusco en su pantalón y le tendió un pergamino doblado, ella lo alisó y leyó rápidamente - ¿veras todo esto? Son muchas materias

- Son las que necesito para mi curso de Auror, McGonagall fue quien las señaló porque fue a ella a la que le llegaron mis TIMO'S y supongo que obtuve los necesarios, dijo que todas eran importantes.

- A mi no me llegaron los resultados, solo una nota que decía que podía ver las materias de una lista que estaba anexa, señalé las que quiero ver... tu, Veras Incursión a la Defensa Personal... hasta ¿Pociones Avanzadas con Snape? – ella le vio con los ojos como platos y una risita el solo sonrío y se encogió de hombros - esa la veo yo, vaya... ¡veras Magia Antigua! ¡Yo estoy en esa clase! ¿No es genial? – exclamo con un gritito

- Yo espero que si, porque con lo desastroso que soy en pociones creo que moriré en medio de algo apestoso, me imagino la cara de Snape cuando sepa que pasé mi TIMO raspando con Supera las Expectativas – comento negando con resignación

- Severus nunca se va a llevar bien con los estudiantes... – comentó Demond distraídamente mientras veía unos libros del mostrador. Harry estuvo a punto de preguntarle por semejante revelación tan delatadora pero Hermione le hizo señas de que se callara

- Buenas Tardes ¿Se les ofrece algo? – el dependiente detrás del mostrador los observaba esperando que le dijeran lo que querían, mientras trataba con cautela una pila de libros que echaban fuego azul al que se les acercara

- Hola, necesitamos estos libros – le tendió las dos listas y dijo – mientras usted se ocupa de eso, nosotros veremos otros libros por ahí ¿esta bien?

- Oh, ¡pierdan cuidado! si ustedes no tiene prisa, yo tampoco – comentó radiante ante la perspectiva de vender mas

- Gracias – los tres se perdieron entre las estanterías de libros mirando muchos ejemplares con portadas deslumbrantes. Hermione parecía niña golosa en una dulcería.

- ¿Que buscan exactamente? – pregunto Demond con curiosidad

- Algunos libros complementarios - contesto Harry mientras disimuladamente dejaba el libro sobre Defensa Nivel Avanzado que estaba viendo para coger otro aburridísimo sobre _Historia de la Magia Medieval_ – voy a sacar todas estas materias adelante así me muera del tedio, quiero hacerlo y además se lo debo a la profesora McGonagall

- Pues eso habla muy bien de ti – alabó Demond quien observó a ambos lados - ¿dónde esta Hermione?

- Me imagino que en la sección de Aritmancia o Runas Antiguas, le fascinan – contestó Harry mientras miraba sin ver el libro que tenia delante de si

- Cierto

-¿Dijiste algo? – no sabía porque pero Demond, quien siempre trataba de ser cuidadoso con lo que decía, estaba soltando mucho la lengua

- Nada... bueno, es que a mi nunca me gusto la Aritmancia, todos esos números... pues no se me da muy bien – lo vio observar dos estanterías detrás de ellos – Oye... Harry

- Mmm – mientras Demond no se fuera de ahí no tenía mas remedio que ponerse a ver de reojo los libros que quería llevar mientras simulaba leer el que tenía en la mano, levanto la vista y vio en el chico una risita maliciosa

- ¿Seguro que no sientes nada, nada mas que amistad por Hermione? – hacia donde veía Demond, apareció Hermione concentrada en un libro dorado enorme sobre Runas

- ¿Por qué? – contestar con otra pregunta era estúpido, pero no iba a responder el interrogante de Demond, después de lo que le venía pasando ese día eso no era muy conveniente, nunca había escarbado profundamente en sus confusos sentimientos por las chicas y no quería empezar por Hermione, se estaban llevando demasiado bien como para que se llenara de dudas ahora y luego se incomodara con la presencia de ella

- Ella parece sentir algo por ti – contestó directamente

- ¿Amistad? – intuyó con sarcasmo

- Por favor... sabes que no es solo eso – le contradijo con una sonrisa

- Pues no, no se que mas pueda ser – discrepó Harry con terquedad

- Harry, sabes que lo es

- No, no lo es – la discusión estaba adentrándose en terreno peligroso

- Por favor, cualquiera se daría cuenta – siguió Demond

- ¿Cuenta de que? – cerró el libro de golpe, irritado pero supo demasiado tarde que no debió preguntar aquello

- ¡De que le gustas a esa chica! – seguramente ante los pocos clientes del local Harry con la boca abierta y cara confundida debería parecer un completo idiota

- Estas loco – logro articular, el corazón empezó a bombear mas aprisa

- No, y algún día me darás la razón – Demond no siguió insistiendo y Harry menos, la caja de Pandora que eran sus sentimientos, misma que siempre había luchado para mantener cerrada, estaba mostrando una gran brecha que amenazaba con masacrar su poca tranquilidad

- Oye, olvide que debo entregar un recibo en la tienda de túnicas, nos vemos en 15 minutos afuera de este local ¿vale? – sin esperar respuesta giró los talones y salió del lugar

- ¿A donde se fue? – de la nada apareció Hermione quien llevaba en las manos un montón de grandes y pesados libros

- A lo mejor a decir que ya aparecimos – contestó con desdén pero vio que la chica mantenía todo en precario equilibrio así que fue y arrastró uno de los carritos de compras y tomó los libros que ella llevaba y los depositó dentro - ¿Mejor?

- Mucho – contestó con un jadeo - ¿ya has decidido que comprar?

- Pues ya que se fue nuestro acompañante, tengo en la mira varios libros de defensa y ataque además de otros de magia antigua entre los cuales hay uno pecaminosamente interesante – contesto levantando juntas cejas dos veces y mordiéndose el labio inferior

- ¿Porque no quieres que Demond se entere qué compras? – pregunto mirándolo fijamente

- Porque no quiero a los de la orden soplándome la nuca en cada una de la cosas que haga – contestó mientras tomaba varios libros y los metía en el carrito

- Supongo que es razonable – opinó - ¿solo esos cuatro?

- No, también este... ese de allá... el que esta junto a ti y uno que vi... – ojeo la parte de arriba de las estanterías – sobre ese volumen grueso de Adivinación – estiró la mano y tomó un enorme volumen titulado "_Ataque y Defensa: guía para estar preparado en casos inesperados"_

- No sabes lo chistoso que se me hace verte tan entusiasmado comprando libros – comentó Hermione con una risita burlona viéndolo meter libro tras libro en la canasta

- Me encanta que me tengas en primera fila en tu concepto sobre holgazanería – exclamo haciéndose el indignado

- Ay Harry, sabes que nada que ver con eso, solo bromeaba – se disculpó pero no había dejado de reír – despreocúpate aun no le ganas a Ron

- Si claro... mejor vamos a pagar esto antes de que Demond aparezca por aquí – Fueron hasta la caja donde había dos montones de por lo menos 10 libros, cada uno mas grande que el siguiente

- ¡Vaya... son muchos libros! – la emoción del vendedor era inmensa - ¿no querrán nada mas? Puede hacer uso de su crédito Srta Granger...

- No, eso es todo, muchas gracias – contesto Hermione

- Bien, como han sido buenos clientes y llevan tantos libros, la tienda les obsequia este bolso de espacio reducido, pueden meter un elefante, se vera y pesara como si llevaran un par de pequeños libros – explicó con orgullo – lo mejor de todo es que es un hechizo permanente

- Eh... – titubeo Hermione – es que son paquetes de libros diferentes

- Oh, no importa, serán dos bolsos entonces – metió los libros de Hermione en una bolsa vinotinto que tenía el eslogan de la tienda y los de Harry en una azul oscura, el cual aprovecho para meter también el sobre que saco del banco y el dinero. Pudo observar que ante la perspectiva de cargas infinidad de libros sin molestia alguna, los ojos de Hermione brillaban en una bonita mezcla de entusiasmo e inocencia, que junto a la calidez que transmitían hacían una fusión perfecta. Pagaron sus respectivas cuentas y Hermione saco a Harry de su ensimismamiento cuando le pregunto si iban por plumas y pergaminos

- Seguro, pero debemos aguardar a que Demond llegue, dijo que lo esperáramos afuera – ella se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente y juntos se sentaron en una banca fuera de la tienda, ella ojeaba uno de los libros murmurando no se que cosas pero Harry sabia que en realidad no estaba concentrada en absoluto, como lo supo... prefirió no ahondar en ello.

- ¿Por qué? – parecía una pregunta deliberadamente hecha para el aire pero estaba consiente que era para el, ese interrogante no era solo por su comportamiento frente a Demond, sino a todo lo que le estaba pasando últimamente

- Porque es lo mejor, que se entere de lo que hago para no tener que verle la cara a ninguno de ellos – se inclino hacia atrás y apoyo su cabeza en la fría piedra de la pared con un dejo de amargura

- Pues te diré que no se entera de todo, todo... ¿por qué le ocultas que compras esos libros? Entre otras cosas que estoy segura que no le cuentas – el no contestó – Mira Harry, supongo todo lo que estas pensando hacer – ante esto Harry espero un sermón sobre lo que esta bien y lo que no, pero obtuvo mas que eso – y también supongo... que me dejaras ayudarte

- Harry se inclino ligeramente hacia delante, observó la convicción de los ojos castaños de Hermione y sonrió, tomo la mano mas próxima de la chica y sin pensar en las consecuencias la entrelazó con la suya, sintió el suave contacto y observó la mano de ella, era pequeña y delicada, tenía las uñas de un largo perfecto las cuales hacían juego junto a su suave manicura francesa, en ese momento su estómago se sacudió violentamente

- Si en serio quiero lograr, si quiera en una mínima parte, lo que tengo pensado hacer, necesitaré de ti hasta la medula – los ojos de Hermione se humedecieron y su boca se curvo en una sonrisa, se sintió mareado, pero por nada del mundo dejó de mirarla

- Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea ¿has entendido?, no importa lo que necesites, se que no necesariamente harás las cosas correctamente pero se que harás las cosas lo mas sensatas posibles – ella le apretó la mano y Harry sentía que el corazón le latía a toda velocidad, todo era demasiado confuso y sentía un miedo aterrador por todo el cuerpo así que, ahora menos, por nada del mundo sería el mismo quien destapara la caja que en su interior advertía con explotar. Demond apareció a la hora acordada, estaba inusualmente serio pero Harry debía reconocer que llegado el momento sabía disimularlo muy bien.

- ¿Y ahora a donde? – pregunto

- A la papelería y luego a comer – Hermione ahogo una risita que contagio a los tres – ¡no te burles! Ni he desayunado

- Esta bien, no seré yo quien te mate de hambre jaja

- Ese local estaba tan vacío como el anterior, Hermione compró muchos rollos de pergamino y se demoró bastante cuando fue a comprar algunas plumas de repuesto bajo la atenta mirada de cierto ojiverde. Harry en cambio, compro varias resmas de papel común color gris claro para apuntes junto a un tanto mas de rollos de pergamino, tintas azul, verde, negra y roja además de plumas aunque el prefiriera los bolígrafos así que decidió que se haría con algunos. Observaba nervioso que Hermione no estuviera muy cerca, desde su conversación con Demond en la tienda, cada vez le era mas difícil mantener a raya la grieta de la caja que con cada mirada de la chica se hacia mas enorme

- Oye... Harry – Demond le observaba con una suficiencia bastante irritante, era obvio que lo estaba vigilando – te has dado cuenta que tengo razón ¿verdad? – lo había descubierto, supo al instante que hablaba de Hermione – claro que... si a ti no te interesa pues a mi...

- Basta – el chico ensancho mas su sonrisa, Harry se reprendió a si mismo por dejar que las palabras de Demond le afectaran – ¿serias tan amable de dejar ya ese tema?

- Después no digas que no te lo advertí... créeme que no lo hago por fastidiarte, es que alguien puede adelantarte, ella es una chica muy linda – añadió al ver la mirada gélida de Harry – solo me dejo guiar por lo que veo

- ¡Bueno y según tú que ves! – pregunto mas alto de lo normal con impaciencia, una señora de edad que estaba cerca suyo lo vio con indignación y se marcho de su lado alegando algo sobre la falta de modales de la juventud de ahora

- ¿En serio quieres que te lo diga? Bien, veo a dos personas que ocultan lo que podría ser una magnifica relación de pareja tras la desgastada idea de "somos los mejores amigos", veo que por mas que lo intentas, no dejas de ver cada detalle de esa chica, veo como te calmas y te serenas cada vez que ella llega y te tranquiliza y veo... lo aterrado que estas porque te has dando cuenta que te gusta porque sabes que mas que una buena amiga... es una hermosa chica.

- Harry estaba algo atontado, ¿como es posible que alguien viera tantas cosas cuando a el no se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza?, en ese momento una vocecita molesta le contradijo escandalosamente taladrándole los oídos alegando que era un mentiroso, que todo el día no había hecho otra cosa que ver los brillantes ojos de su amiga, en como ese pantalón se le pegaba como una segunda piel dejando a la vista la esbeltez de sus piernas y la delicada curva de su derrière, estaba hipnotizado por lo adorable de su sonrisa y que si lo pensaba mas a fondo... si era realista, ella era, después de su madre, la mujer mas importante de su vida, la observó un momento mas mientras su mente seguía acribillándolo con razones mientras Demond le observaba con una sonrisa socarrona... y pensar que solo era... Hermione. Algo dentro de si hizo ¡CRACK! estrepitosamente, la brecha había causado que la caja explotara en mil pedazos e impactara por cada parte de su cuerpo causándole un agradable hormigueo

- Por todos lo cielos – sentía que varias _bludgers_ le golpeaban la cabeza, escucho reír a Demond a pierna suelta y sin poder evitarlo el mismo sonrió suavemente - ¿cuándo paso todo esto?

- Creo, Harry, que siempre lo has sabido solo que nunca te habías detenido a pensarlo... ¿hablaras con ella? – la pregunta lo sobresalto, abrió los ojos de la impresión ¿lo haría? Es mas ¿tendría que hacerlo?

- Aun es muy pronto – razonó – no quisiera que se asustara, ni siquiera yo me lo creo todavía

- ¿Y si ella está esperando que se lo digas? – pregunto Demond con sabiduría

- No me perdonaría arruinarlo... no con ella – Hermione levantó la vista y observó a Harry mirarla, ella sonrió, en ese momento hubiera jurado que en todo el local retumbaban lo latidos de su corazón, quienes tomaron la decisión por el – se lo diré esta noche

- Pues te deseo toda la suerte del mundo – el chico le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y Harry casi sale despavorido cuando de improviso Hermione apareció a su lado para salir de la tienda

- ¿Me esperas aquí? – pregunto de repente a Hermione - olvide comprar algo

- Claro – dijo, un poco extrañada – si quieres nosotros nos vamos adelantando y te esperamos afuera

- Perfecto – cuando vio que lo tenían fuera de vista fue donde la dependiente – Disculpe... – una muchacha con sonrisa amable salió de detrás de un montón de cajas y fue a tenderlo.

- Dígame, ¿que necesita?

- Si fuera tan amable, quiero la tercera de izquierda a derecha que esta en la segunda fila – la muchacha observó la vitrina detrás de ella y luego a Harry

- ¿Está seguro? Digo, es un poco costosa – opino noblemente

- Oh, no importa – dijo restándole importancia

- Esta bien, la chica que acaba de salir también quedo encantada con ella – tomó su varita y quitó el seguro del estante,

- Lo se – dijo con una sonrisa mientras ella sacaba un estuche alargado de terciopelo azul y junto a ello lo que Harry le indicó

- Aquí esta... ¿es para usted? - preguntó

- No, es un regalo ¿por qué? – el mismo sonrió al percatarse que estaba algo rojo

- Es que las personas que compran una de estas reciben como obsequio el grabado de sus nombres... ¿lo tiene? Digo el nombre de la persona – aclaró la muchacha, quien también sonrió al verlo sonrojado

- Si... escriba _Hermione _por favor – contestó con seguridad

- Bien – con un toque de la varita, una pequeña chispa escribió en letra cursiva el nombre en la parte dorada, la dependienta la metió cuidadosamente en el empaque y se la tendió a Harry - tome

- Muchas gracias ¿cuánto le debo? – abrió su bolsa de espacio reducido y la guardó con cuidado. Adentro todo parecía un gabinete enorme donde todo estaba meticulosamente acomodado

- Son 12 galeones con 10 sickles – Harry busco en su monedero y saco el dinero que la muchacha tomo del mostrador con una sonrisa

- Hasta luego y muchas gracias

- Vuelva cuando quiera – salió de la tienda, afuera Demond estaba sentado mientras Hermione caminaba distraídamente de un lado a otro

- ¿Nos vamos? – sugirió, Demond se levantó y Hermione fue a su lado – creo que tengo mucha, mucha hambre

- ¿Que compraste? - pregunto la chica con curiosidad

- Una pluma – contesto con una sonrisa

- ¿Para que? yo vi cuando compraste tres – ¿es que se da cuenta de todo?, Harry sonrió, eso solo indicaba que estuvo al pendiente suyo

- Si, pero es que compre cuatro tintas diferentes

- Oh... cierto – Demond ahogo una risita, Harry simplemente sonrió mas ampliamente

- El Caldero Chorreante era un lugar acogedor, Tom les tomo el pedido y mientras este estaba listo ellos tomaban cerveza de mantequilla para calmar las ansias. Hermione había sacado uno de sus libros para hojear mientras Demond y Harry hablaban de Quidditch

- ...y en el mundial pasado, fue la locura... claro, sin contar lo de los mortífagos que fue terrible – comentaba Demond emocionado – pero en ese partido de Irlanda contra Bulgaria todos estaban mas pendientes de Víctor Krum que del marcador... ese tipo sabe ese amago para atrapar la _snitch, _una cosa bárbara

- Si... el tipo es buen jugador, un poco torpe eso si aunque su cara intimida mucho y además... también tiene un muy buen gusto para las mujeres – Hermione le miró de reojo y se sonrojó - ¿sabes? – dijo dirigiéndose a Demond pero mirando a Hermione quien había clavado la nariz en su libro – en una ocasión me encaró porque la chica que a el le gustaba no dejaba de hablar de mi. Lo hubieras visto, me citó en un lugar apartado y oscuro, seguro que si lo que yo le contestaba no le gustaba mucho pues no estaría aquí ahora contándote el cuento.

- ¿En serio? – Harry asintió – ¿o sea que le bajaste la novia a Krum? – exclamo asombrado

- No, ella es solo mi amiga... ¿no es así Hermione? – la chica saltó muy sonrojada, observó a Demond quien tenía una sonrisita desdeñosa y a Harry sonreír mientras levantaba una ceja

- ¿O sea que fuiste novia de ese Búlgaro? – pregunto Demond con la boca abierta y los ojos entrecerrados

- ¡Víctor nunca fue mi novio! Solo somos amigos... el quería pero... Oh vamos, Harry ¡tu lo sabes!, el es como 4 años mayor que yo – para ese entonces ya estaba rojísima y Demond no dejaba de reír

- Si yo lo se... ya calmante Demond – Hermione empezó a refunfuñar mientras guardaba el libro en su bolsa

- No entiendo porque tenias que sacar el tema de Víctor, eso ya es agua pasada, solo nos carteamos de vez en cuando – Tom llego con dos humeantes platos de carne asada y papas fritas para los chicos junto a un plato de ensalada de pollo para Hermione, los dejó y se marchó – el solo me invitó al baile y yo acepté porque _otros _no tuvieron el valor de hacerlo – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

- Si, somos unos completos imbéciles – secundó Harry, Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza – estoy seguro que si hubiera ido contigo no hubiera sido tan desastroso – después de todo, estaba contento, no estaba tan nervioso como esperaba estar después de su cochambroso descubrimiento, descubrir la verdad de las cosas no siempre duele y eso Harry lo agradeció infinitamente.

- Bueno... cambiando de tema, ¿después de aquí adonde? – preguntó Demond mientras cortaba la carne y se la metía la boca degustando con placer

- A la Droguería, necesitamos ingredientes de pociones para las clases de Snape – comentó Harry dándole un sorbo a su cerveza

- Y luego a la tienda de la Señora Malkin, necesitamos túnicas nuevas – agregó Hermione mientras sacaba una papa frita del plato de Harry – este año aparte de la túnica de gala necesitamos un traje de noche muggle... ¿que locura nos esperara?

- Supongo que cualquier cosa... también necesito comprar comida para _Hedwit... _y creo que en el mundo mágico no es nada mas – terminó Harry pensativo

- ¿Luego a donde mas piensan ir? – preguntó Demond ceñudo y dejando a medio camino su tenedor

- Necesito ropa muggle, porque no tengo – contestó Harry con simpleza – además de zapatos y otras cosas personales... cosa que todos deben tener pero que yo nunca he tenido y que justo ahora estoy necesitando con urgencia – Demond exclamo un simple "Oh" y siguió comiendo

- Terminaron de almorzar y luego de pagar la cuenta, cortesía de Demond, fueron a donde habían planeado. Compraron tres juegos diferentes de pociones mas un caldero de peltre Nº 5, una balanza mas grande y botellitas vacías para guardar pociones, algunas hiervas y hongos entre otros ingredientes que Harry compro a escondidas de Demond. La señora Malkin los atendió con su peculiar alegría y después de escoger una túnica de gala para Harry, a escondidas de Hermione, ella fue a la trastienda para escoger una para ella fuera de la vista de los chicos

- Bien, como aquí no es mas, entonces Hermione... – la chica le miró esperando que siguiera hablando - ahora si necesito que me hagas un favor – dijo mientras le pasaba el brazo derecho por los hombros

- Son apenas las 2 de la tarde... tengo para ti todo el tiempo del mundo – comentó con una sonrisa mientras tomaba con su mano derecha la que Harry tenía sobre ella. En ese momento Harry creyó que no se resistiría besarla, pero sabía que aun no era el momento así que se tomó su tiempo para separarse

- Entonces... – comento Demond mientras se frotaba las manos con ahínco, al parecer nunca había hecho parte de esos planes, y la verdad es que Harry también tenía curiosidad porque los Dursley nunca lo llevaban de compras - ¿adonde?

- Conozco un centro comercial muggle en donde venden ropa muy moderna y de excelente calidad, y otras cosas que quieras comprar además no estamos lejos, si vamos caminando llegaremos en 15 minutos – Hermione miró al uno y al otro en busca de respuesta

- Caminemos entonces – secundaron los chicos – ese almuerzo necesita digerirse

- Siguieron por una avenida bastante transitada, los rayos de sol veraniegos no molestaron a los chicos y el viento les movía los cabellos mientras mucha gente parecía querer hacer las mismas cosas que ellos porque el tumulto era considerable. Estuvieron observando almacenes y algunas tiendas de todo tipo hasta que pararon frente a una enorme ciudadela que tenía un llamativo letrero en letras rojas brillantes con la palabra "SAINT PETER"

- Es aquí ¿qué les parece? – pregunto Hermione mientras veía con una sonrisa como ellos estaban asombrados de ver tanta cosa junta

- ¿Que esperamos? ¡Esto es genial! – Demond era el mas emocionado de los tres así que mientras los otros lo seguían el parecía querer tener en la cabeza mas ojos que cabello - ¡Miren... esa fuente alumbra! – siguieron caminando hasta que Hermione los detuvo frente a un almacén llamado "BIOHAZARD"

- ¿Te parece que entremos aquí primero? – pregunto a Harry

- Tu sabes mas de esto que yo... así que, adentro todos – a ella le brillaron los ojos y Harry sintió una especie de terror, cuando ella lo tomo de la mano y prácticamente lo haló para entrar rápido a la tienda, una muchacha se acercó a ella para ofrecerle ayuda pero Hermione amablemente la rechazó

- Muchas gracias pero no se preocupe, miraremos que va a medirse y luego vamos a los vestidores para saber que comprar – la chica sonrió y complacida se fue a charlar con la otra muchacha que estaba en la caja - Bien... – siguió arrastrando a Harry hasta que llegaron al stand de los chicos, a él, que nunca supo de ropas para jóvenes, le gustó un poco de todo, algún estilo que Hermione definió como "Urbano" Demond en cambio, estaba mas entusiasmado viendo una lámpara de lava junto a un mostrador de zapatos. Hermione observó todo con detenimiento y se giró hacia Harry quien esperó con paciencia, la cara un poco perversa de Hermione era algo digno de ver - ¿qué tanto poder me das para esto?

- ¿Eh? - ¿en que se había metido? pensó

- Quiero decir... que tanto tengo que escoger para ti, ¿o prefieres escoger tu? – preguntó mas serena con una enorme sonrisa. Esa era una de las facetas que no conocía de Hermione, al parecer le encantaba ir de compras

- Tu escoge lo que quieras... luego me lo pruebo y si me queda bien y me gusta pues lo llevamos – Hermione sonrió mas ampliamente y mientras caminaba de aquí para aya, observando camisas, busos, pantalones de todo tipo y tomando algunos mientras murmuraba para sí. Harry estaba embelesado mirándola, definitivamente pagaría por verla tan feliz... nunca creyó que fuera a ser Hermione quien despertara en el tan intensamente la curiosidad por las chicas que en pocas proporciones sintió con otras. La vio acercarse con un tanto de cada cosa... le esperaba una larga tarde en los probadores.

- Primero... esto, con... esto – le tendió un pantalón en dril café claro junto a una camisa blanca. Harry se metió en ese cubículo de dos por dos y sin ver como le había quedado salió esperando la aprobación de Hermione – Creo... que, te ves bien... muy bien – Harry la noto asombrada así que decidió verse al espejo, la camisa blanca era de manga corta y algunas partes del cuello estaba deshilachadas al igual que el bolsillo que tenía en el pecho, pudo ver que en toda la parte derecha había un tribal negro que parecía un dragón, tenía que admitir que se veía bien, el pantalón tenía varios bolsillos y los dos delanteros junto a los de la parte de abajo tenían cremalleras y broches metálicos muy discretos

- Pruébatelo con estos zapatos... – Hermione estaba algo sonrojada y Harry rió por lo bajo muy complacido. Eran unas zapatillas informales en tonos cafés, casi deportivas pero también podían usarse con algo casual.

- Hoo! Harry – Demond salió de detrás de una estantería de camisas mientras admiraba la obra de Hermione – pues te vez muy bien, esa camisa me gusta, no es sería pero tampoco es muy informal, buen trabajo Hermione

- Gracias... ¿a ti te gusta? – preguntó a Harry

- Combina bien, además no me veo tan flaco – evaluó mientras se veía por todos lados – hasta parece que tengo cuerpo, lo llevaré

- Es que no lo estas... te vez... apuesto – Hermione le sonrió algo colorada y Demond afirmó con la cabeza mientras se paraba detrás de la chica y gesticulaba "la traes loca" y hacia un ademán con la mano como si se estuviera sofocando, Harry se apenó pero lo disimulo cuando ella le paso otras prendas, todo era muy variado, casi nada se parecía sin la necesidad de tener colores fuertes, si el hubiera ido solo, tendría 20 camisas iguales con 20 pantalones iguales. Después de un tiempo creyó que pasaban horas pero cuando vio el reloj del almacén apenas eran la 3 y media. Después de un rato cogieron un montón de ropa de Harry cada uno y se fueron a la caja donde los esperaba la muchacha que los atendió al inicio y la cajera que al ver todas esas cosas abrió los ojos extrañada.

- ¿Es todo? – pregunto con una sonrisa algo falsa

- Si, creo que es todo – dijo Hermione observando a su alrededor por si habían dejado caer algo, la muchacha comenzó a registrar y la otra a empacar en varías maletas.

- Son US$1.875 – la cara de la muchacha les indicaba que dudaba mucho que tuvieran con que pagar, pero cuando Harry sacó la tarjeta dorada de su pantalón pregunto con cautela

- ¿Débito o crédito? – Harry la miro y al verle la cara a Hermione ella contesto por el, porque no tenia ni idea

- Débito - después de ello la cajera se portó muy amable.

- Por favor pase la tarjeta por aquella ranura – así lo hizo Harry un poco apenado – la clave y luego el botón verde por favor... gracias

- Salieron de ese lugar cargados de bolsas e ingresaron a otro donde al pobre Harry le esperaba la misma rutina

- ¿Como sabes mis tallas? – pregunto con curiosidad cuando iban como por la sexta muda de la segunda tienda llamada "MEN'S SPORT", que era de un estilo netamente deportivo, observó el espejo y tenía que admitir que le gustaba mucho esas bermudas grises en tela impermeable con una ralla negra a cada lado junto a esa camiseta blanca sencilla, tenis blanco con negro y una gorra negra con las insignias plateadas NY en la parte de adelante

- Llevo viéndote crecer por 5 años, que esperabas – contestó con una sonrisa. Demond estaba viendo algunas sudaderas que Hermione había escogido para Harry mientras este entraba de nuevo al probador. Por sugerencia de los chicos, cada vez que entraba a cambiarse de ropa, metía una que otra bolsa del almacén anterior en su maleta de espacios reducidos, porque en esa tienda estaban acumulando muchas mas prendas y después se les dificultaría desplazarse.

- Creo que solo te faltan un par de cosas – comento Hermione mientras caminaba con solo una bolsa en la mano, la otras ya estaban guardadas en la maleta de Harry – pero en una de ellas no podré ayudarte – dijo apenada mientras paraban en una tienda de ropa interior

- En esto no nos demoraremos mucho, aquí no me voy a medir nada, gracias a Dios – entraron los tres y los chicos se sintieron intimidados, eran pocos los hombres que entraban en esa tienda

- Si no te molesta... voy a la sección de ropa para dama – dijo Hermione bastante mas roja

- Claro... no hay problema – Harry mientras ella se alejaba – cuando quiera tu opinión te llamo – se burlo, ella volteó y le saco la lengua juguetonamente

- Pensé que con todo lo que paso te sentirías incomodo con ella – comentó Demond mientras Harry escogía calcetines y boxers de colores oscuros y blancos con alguno que otro detalle – pero estas muy sereno

- Yo también estoy asombrado, supongo que antes que ser la chica que me gusta es mi amiga y no puedo apenarme ante ella, ya es cierto que me causa muchas sensaciones pero no puedo incomodarla comportándome extraño, te digo que hay momentos que no quisiera aguantarme y besarla... nunca me había sentido así, pero por lo mismo, por lo que siento por ella, quiero hacer las cosas bien

- Parece que realmente estas muy enamorado – opinó – ella te corresponde, hazme caso yo se porqué te lo digo, es su manera de comportarse contigo, yo he tenido muchas amigas especiales y ninguna hace lo que ella por ti, ninguna se preocupa tanto por mi bienestar, o pasa tardes enteras escogiéndome ropa... a esta chica le gustas y mucho

- Si ella lo siente, estoy seguro que me lo dirá cuando yo me confiese – caminaron hacia la caja con Harry cargando una canastilla llena de ropa interior al momento que Hermione le entregaba unas prendas a la cajera que no alcanzaron a ver antes de que esta las metiera en una bolsa – ¿Ya has pagado?

- No, espérame ya te doy paso– rebuscó en su maleta pero Harry la detuvo, le entregó su canasta a la mujer que esperaba que pagara y sacó su tarjeta

- Yo pagaré... y no acepto un no por respuesta – advirtió al ver que ella no aceptaría mientras la cajera tomaba la tarjeta

- Pero Harry...

- Es un regalo por haberme ayudado... acéptalo, por favor – ella se mordió el labio inferior y finalmente se resignó

- Esta bien... pero no quiero que gastes mas tu dinero en mi

- Disculpe... – la cajera, una chica joven y algo nerviosa llamó su atención - la tarjeta no marca fondos, ya he pasado tres veces y no me da línea

- Oh...cierto, yo la pasaré no se preocupe – Harry tomo la tarjeta y la paso, espero cuando le indico y anotó la clave, simplemente sonrió cuando la muchacha quedó extrañada, esperó a que Harry firmara el recibo y le tendió las bolsas con la ropa aun murmurando sobre que había hecho mal.

- Es en serio, no es necesario que me des cosas por esto – recalcó Hermione mientras iban camino a la salida

- Estoy seguro que está bien invertido – dijo con sorna mientras le entregaba la bolsa que le pertenecía a ella, quien le dio un leve golpe en el estómago pero sonrió

- Caminaron y entraron a otras tiendas donde Hermione ayudo a Harry a escoger una colonia, un reloj, una billetera e implementos de aseo entre otras cosas, las cuales incluían el traje de gala muggle que como Hermione se negó a mostrar a Harry el también se dio el lujo de hacerlo. Ya eran casi las 5 y los chicos fueron por algo de comer, estaban en la mitad de un enorme helado cuando el celular de Hermione sonó en su maleta

- Perdón... – observó la pantalla y sonrió mientras lo abría – ¡Hola, mamá! ¿que tal Alemania?... yo estoy bien no te preocupes... si, con Harry – ante la mención de su nombre se sintió un poco intimidado, ¿que tenia que hablar Hermione de el con su madre? – ...bien, yo te llamo mañana, besos para ti y papá, adiós – colgó y lo guardó de nuevo – mamá te manda saludos, Harry

- Dale las gracias de mi parte – dijo sin saber que mas contestar – muchas gracias por haberme acompañado, eres única, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti... gracias tu también, Demond – este sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras seguía atacando su helado

- Sabes que siempre es un placer – contestó con felicidad mientras se metía una cereza a la boca, al verla, Harry trago saliva y sacudió la cabeza imperceptiblemente. - - Hermione se quedó pensativa y luego sonrió – tengo algo para ti, lo compre hace una semana y lo he recogido hoy... espero que te guste

- No es necesario, ya bastante has hecho por mi... – dijo Harry muy apenado

- ¿Olvidas que mañana es tu cumpleaños?... así que ¿porque esperar? – Harry estaba muy intrigado, Hermione metió las manos a su maleta normal y saco una caja mediana envuelta en papel regalo azul brillante con un enorme moño blanco – espero que te guste mucho

- Seguro que si – tomo la caja y la desenvolvió con cuidado, cuando vio el contenido abrió la boca asombrado... nunca creyó que Hermione fuera a darle algo semejante, sacó el aparato de su caja y lo abrió, para él que nunca había tenido algo así era muy elegante y bonito, era negro por fuera y plateado por dentro, la pantalla de la tapa se iluminó en azul fluorescente y un letrero en la pantalla de adentro decía "Feliz cumpleaños, Harry" – ¡Un teléfono celular! Por Merlín... Gracias Hermione, en serio no debiste... – se levantó, rodeo la mesa y la tomó de las manos para ayudarla a ponerse de pié y darle una gran abrazo mientras la levantaba por los aires – en serio... gracias esta muy... Wow – exclamó poniéndola en el suelo de nuevo

- Que bueno que te encantó – estaba radiante, muy satisfecha de su regalo y feliz de verlo contento – con eso no tienes mas problemas con tus tíos, y por la cuenta no te preocupes, yo la pagaré

- Eso si no... es en serio – añadió al ver que ella iba a alegarle – ¡no puedes pagar mis llamadas!

- ¡Pero si solo hablaras conmigo! – exclamó - ¿o es que te llamas con alguien mas? – preguntó de forma mordaz, era en broma pero Demond se aguantaba la risa de ver a Hermione en un papel celoso

- ¡No! Solo digo que...

- Nada, es un regalo y el regalo se da completo, no para que la persona que lo recibe pague las cuentas que este genera, este incluye un año de factura y yo lo pagaré. Punto – zanjó mientras Harry resignado se sentaba de nuevo

- Bien, pero después de ese año yo pagaré y no mas discusión – Hermione negó con fastidio y decidió dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera – Hermione... no te enfades, por favor

- Si, esta bien – tomó un poco de helado y meditó – no me enfado, es que es un regalo...

- Y uno muy útil te diré – dijo sonriendo agradecido, ella al final sonrió resignada aceptando definitivamente el proceder de Harry - ¿cuántos minutos tiene?

- Solo te diré que puedes hablar lo que quieras – dijo sonriendo enigmática

- Bueno, supongo que no falta nada que hacer – comentó Demond mientras terminaba su helado

- No lo creo... no, ya hicimos todo – dijo Harry pensativo

- ¿Entonces vamos a casa? – preguntó apartando la copa y relamiéndose los labios

- Si... además, tengo que hacer eso que te dije hace rato – comentó con complicidad pero disimulando muy bien a la par que metía el regalo de Hermione en su bolso

- ¿Que se traen? – preguntó Hermione con cautela

- Harry necesita hablar con sus tíos – inventó Demond con descaro – su tía esta algo histérica por algo que el dijo y además esta lo del teléfono, su tío se enojo porque lo usa mucho y llego por las nubes

- Ya – Harry supo que Hermione no le creyó y que además se sintió herida por que le mentía – entonces... ¿nos vamos?

- Si, vamonos – esta vez fue Harry quien pago, así que para no tener problemas con la tarjeta canceló en dinero muggle.

- El camino a Privet Drive fue silencioso, Hermione estaba seria mientras le rehuía a su mirada y Demond se veía incomodo por la situación, Harry en cambio, se aterraba a cada esquina que doblaban, el momento de confesar su recién descubierto sentimiento lo hacia pensar cosas, las cuales unas eran peor que las otras. Tenía 10 minutos para arrepentirse, pero ya no había vuelta de hoja, si estaba escrito que Hermione estuviera a su lado como mas que una amiga, no sería el quien corrigiera los designios del destino


	4. Cap 4 Desde el corazon feliz cumple

Lo se... me quieren matar, descuartizar y de mas sanguinolentas maneras de tortura lentamente aplicables, ¡pero es que el estudio y el trabajo me están azotando! Además, como saben todos lo que me conocen si no leo y corrijo 50 veces al menos no me siento satisfecha, así que para compensarlos este cap es algo largo y la verdad es que tomó un rumbo inesperado... cuando me di cuenta ya había escrito todo! y como me gusto pues lo deje así, espero que sea de su agrado y que dejen muuuuuuuchos mensajes, aunque no lo crean alegran el alma y el corazón.

**Besos**

**SakuraWinner**

Capitulo 4 – Desde el corazón... feliz cumpleaños

Ya eran pasadas las 6 de la tarde cuando llegaron a Privet Drive, Demond se despidió deseándole suerte a Harry en silencio, el sonrió y después de pagar el taxi fue hasta la entrada del número 4 en donde lo esperaba Hermione.

Bueno... – Hermione se acomodó su mochila y levanto la mirada que aun permanecía seria – si no necesitas mas de mi ayuda me iré a casa

Espera... no creo que debas irte sola... ¿porque mejor no entras?, así mientras yo dejo esto en mi cuarto luego te acompaño hasta tu casa – realmente lo que el quería era tiempo para darse valor y fue como si ella lo intuyera porque pensó largo rato hasta que aceptó su proposición

Está bien, pero mejor te ayudaré a que acomodes todo de una vez – dijo con una media sonrisa, Harry respiró tranquilo, al parecer se le estaba pasando el enojo. A el tampoco le gustaba mentirle pero confiaba en que bien valía la pena. Toco la puerta y al momento la cortina de la ventana de la sala se movió ligeramente, luego una persona que medio abrió la puerta se retiro de inmediato pero la sombra no daba pie a confusiones. Era tía Petunia, quien en menos de un santiamén ya estaba sentada de nuevo frente al televisor simulando ver las noticias

Buenas noches – Harry siguió caminando sin esperar respuesta y como era de suponerse, no la recibió, así que subió las escaleras seguido por Hermione, aunque los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron, la atenta pero disimulada mirada proveniente desde el sillón al lado de la ventana no se hizo esperar.

Su cuarto seguía tan limpio como lo había dejado, la ventana estaba abierta y la jaula de _Hedwig _vacía. Descargó el bolso en la cama y comenzó a sacar paquetes. Hermione observó cada rincón y luego lo observó a él con admiración

Me gustaría que en Hogwarts fueras tan ordenado como aquí – comentó mientras abría el armario, adentro había casi tres docenas de ganchos de ropa vacíos

Trataré, pero no prometo nada – mientras reía, regaba bolsas en la cama al tiempo que de cada una de ellas sacaba varias prendas de ropa

Ya es algo, por lo menos Ron tendrá un ejemplo a seguir al cual si le preste atención... – comentó con desdén

Dudo que lo haga... si no te la prestó a ti que tienes las curvas para hacerlo yo no tengo muchas posibilidades – Hermione se puso rojísima y él sonrió para sus adentros

Mejor dejemos ese tema... – le temblaba la voz eso llenó a Harry de cierta satisfacción - anda, primero las camisas, tu ve quitando las etiquetas mientras yo acomodo en el armario

Así pasó la próxima media de hora, Harry no podía pensar con claridad, quería decir todo en ese momento pero algo en el ambiente se lo impedía. El ya había quitado las etiquetas a todo así que mientras Hermione colgaba en los ganchos el metía la ropa de doblar en los cajones. Se sorprendió de ver que todos habían quedado llenos, sacó sus libros y los apiló junto a los que ya tenía en el escritorio, ocupando casi la mitad de este, guardo las tintas y todo lo demás mientras Hermione dejaba sus implementos de aseo y sus otras nuevas pertenencias sobre el armario. Respiró profundo mirando de reojo a la castaña y después el contenido de su maleta, se le congelaron todos los nervios del cuerpo cuando vio que lo único que quedaba dentro de la bolsa era el regalo de Hermione, levantó la vista y la vio acomodar los materiales de pociones en uno de los cajones del escritorio, sintió una repentina ola de valentía pero que no fue lo bastante efectiva, ya que iba a soltar de improviso "me gustas mucho", pero a ultimo momento se arrepintió y dijo otra cosa

Hermione... – ella dio un respingo, diablos ¡no era su voz! la sintió demasiado grave, la adrenalina bombeaba cada célula de su ser y un vacío enorme se formó en su estómago – necesito... hablar contigo

¿Sobre que? – ella también se notaba nerviosa, o eso le pareció, al final dedujo que era él quien estaba en ese estado en cantidades alarmante y que de inmediato debería calmarse

Te lo comentaré camino a tu casa... no es muy importante – ella pareció algo decepcionada pero sonrió y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

Esta bien... cielos, ya es tarde – comentó algo preocupada, Harry observó su nuevo reloj sobre el buró mientras lo cogía y se lo colocaba, eran las 7:15pm – creo que ahora si debo irme

No te preocupes. Tomaremos un taxi y estarás ahí en un momento – ella sonrió y tomó todas las bolsas vacías, las acomodó una sobre la otra y en la mas grande las metió todas. Ella salió primero y Harry aprovechó pasa guardar el estuche alargado en su bolsillo y salir corriendo de su cuarto dándole alcance al inicio de las escaleras

En la sala de la casa ya no había nadie, salieron y al momento Harry detuvo un taxi que hacía un instante había dejado pasajeros unas casas atrás, Hermione se subió y le dio las indicaciones al conductor mientras Harry se acomodaba a su lado y cerraba la puerta. Fue silenciosa la mayor parte del camino, así que eso le dio para ordenar sus ideas, abrió un poco la ventanilla pero sintió de improviso que había algo fuera de lugar... observó a Hermione en busca de algún indicio de que ella había sentido lo mismo, pero no, estaba igual de ensimismada, se concentró y luego de un rato escuchó un zumbido y algunas ramas moverse a causa del viento, como si las estuviera azotando a gran velocidad... eso si era extraño, era como una escoba voladora vieja... ¡con un demonio! si era lo que pensaba, no era el único camino a casa de Hermione, trato de ignorar el hecho de que estaba empezando a cabrearse por tener a Demond siguiéndolo pero para su mala suerte el taxi se detuvo, disimuladamente observó su reloj, ya eran las 8:20pm. Se apresuró a pagar y al voltearse vio como caían algunas ramas del árbol de la casa del enfrente, respiró enfadado y acompaño a Hermione hasta su puerta. Era una casa blanca de dos plantas con un enorme y bonito jardín, ella rebusco en su bolso y sacó un manojo de llaves

Muchas gracias por acompañarme, Harry - lo observó un momento y se mordió el labio inferior – ahora me preocupa que te vallas solo y tan tarde

Te aseguro que no me iré solo – dijo con molestia – Demond nos ha seguido en su escoba y esta en el árbol de la casa de en frente

Mejor – dijo ella con seguridad mientras imperceptiblemente ojeaba algunas ramas de aquel árbol moverse – debí evitar que vinieras hasta aquí – dijo con remordimiento

No importa, tenía que saber que llegabas bien

Gracias, pero es mejor que te regreses pronto – comentó no muy segura. Harry la observó, lo curioso, era que hacía rato que pudo haber entrado y el se hubiera ido pero ya era obvio para él que esperaba algo de su parte. Fue entonces cuando todo tubo lógica, se acercó a ella y tomándola de los brazos, ante la mirada confusa de ella, la sentó en la escalinata mientras el se acomodaba en cuclillas delante suyo

Creo que desde el principio he hecho todo mal – dijo de repente, ella lo observó atenta y extrañada – cuando supe y acepté lo que sucedía, me aterré como no sabes, Demond me aconsejó decirlo de inmediato, yo no estaba seguro, había recién descubierto todo y me era muy confuso aun, luego, cuando me decidí contarlo por fin, no encontré las palabras, supuse que esto sería mas fácil, tu sabes que hemos pasado cosas terrible pero te aseguro que esta es mi prueba mas grande, porque es tan maravilloso que no sabes si será bueno lo que sucederá cuando des el siguiente paso – ella lo observaba atentamente, su mirada le incitaba que siguiera porque no comprendía del todo aún – alguien me dijo que siempre lo había tenido en la cabeza pero que nunca me había detenido a pensarlo, soy consiente que en estos días ha rondado por mi mente todo el tiempo, a cada segundo, pero fue en las últimas horas cuando caí en cuenta que no podía dejar pasar mas tiempo porque ya había perdido suficiente

¿Esto tiene que ver con Voldemort? – Harry sonrió ante el tono preocupado de su voz, ¡ojalá tuviera que ver con él!, por lo menos en ese tema ya sabía como podía terminar

No – ella respiro aliviada pero aun mantenía su semblante preocupado

¿Entonces que sucede? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi – le animó mientras buscaba respuestas en sus ojos

Sucede... que has dejado de ser mi mejor amiga – tenía un nudo en la garganta pero ahora que había empezado no iba a detenerse

¿Que dices? ¡Claro que no! Que...

Sucede... – ella lo seguía viendo extrañada de su actitud pero el siguió sacando todo lo que su corazón se moría por gritar y que fluía serenamente por sus labios, la tomó de las manos y respiró profundo viéndola directamente a los ojos, ya no tenía prisa así que hablo despacio y claro – sucede... que ya no podré ser el mismo contigo, sucede que descubrí que no solo eres una amiga maravillosa como nunca voy a encontrar otra sino que aparte de eso... sucede que por mas que trate por años de no pensar en ello me resigné a que eres una chica encantadora y hermosa de muchas maneras... y sucede que te quiero como solo un chico puede querer a una chica que lo cautiva hasta el punto de no dejarlo pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella... sucede que me traes de cabeza, pero te diré que pase lo que pase solo me importa verte feliz sea junto a mi o no y que por nada del mundo lo que siento hará que deje de ser tu amigo – por unos minutos hubo silencio, no era incomodo, Harry se sentía bien, bien de no retener todo aquello, bien de dejar que su corazón se expresara por el y bien porque aunque recibiera una negativa estaba seguro que estaría triste pero tranquilo. Hermione se removió un poco, el creyó que se levantaría y se metería a su casa dejándolo solo, no la detendría porque no quería verse preso del rechazo pero sintió mas fuerte el agarre de sus manos, levantó la vista y la encontró a un palmo de su cara

Eres un debilucho Harry – dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes, el abrió la boca para protestar y ella le puso un dedo sobre los labios – lo eres... porque te diste cuenta hace tan solo unas horas y ya estas aterrado, incluso te has resignado a que voy a rechazarte, yo en cambio, apenas descubrí lo mismo que tu pero hace dos años dejé el miedo atrás y en esté tiempo a tu lado como solo una amiga me he llenado de paciencia para esperarte, estar contigo ha sido lo mas memorable y grandioso... a pesar de que yo quería mas

Eso quiere decir...

Eso no quiere decir... ¡te lo estoy diciendo! – dijo mientras reía – Hermione Granger quiere a Harry Potter como solo una chica puede querer a un chico diferente a una maravillosa amistad – ya estaba acostumbrado que cerca de ella, su corazón latía desbocado, pero ahora estaba retumbando de alegría y quería salirse de su pecho para gritar de júbilo junto a el, pero de sí no salió sonido alguno, se puso de pié y ante la extrañes de ella, aprovechando que aun estaban cogidos de las manos, la levantó y con una gran sonrisa le dio un fuerte abrazo, rodeándola delicadamente por la espalda, la sintió hacer lo mismo pero detrás de su cuello mientras reía melodiosamente cerca de su oído

Te quiero mucho, Hermione – susurro sobre su hombro, se separó un poco y le dio un prolongado beso en la comisura de los labios, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando del furtivo contacto que Harry le ofrecía

Entonces yo te quiero mucho mas – dijo en un murmullo, ahora ella se acercó sin vacilar y beso sus labios, a el le encantó que tomara la iniciativa, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, colocó una mano sobre su mejilla y movió los labios como si estuviera besando una rosa delicada y suave, ninguno era un experto pero eso no importaba, así era maravillosamente mágico, ese y ningún otro, sería su primer beso verdadero con una chica. Lentamente se separaron y ella dio un gran suspiro, luego ambos no pudieron evitar reír suavemente

Muchas gracias... por todo, por aguantar todo este tiempo, por comprender a este chico idiota, ciego de no ver lo que tenía tan cerca, por darme los momentos mas grandiosos de mi vida y por hacerme sentir pleno y dichoso – ella sonrió ruborizada y le dio un besito en la punta de la nariz, el rió a causa de las cosquillas

Gracias a ti, por ser simplemente Harry... mi Harry, al que he querido siempre, quien sin sus defectos no sería igual de especial– el le robó un pequeño beso y dejó de abrazarla para entrelazar sus manos de nuevo

Entonces...¿podrías dejar de ser solo mi buena amiga Hermione? – ella se mordió el labio y simuló pensar

Podría... pero ¿qué sería entonces? – preguntó con una risita inocente

Si, y solo si aceptas, podríamos empezar a salir mientras vas de mi mano haciéndome el chico mas afortunado entre los mortales – ella le soltó las manos y le rodeo por el cuello

Si, y solo si, prometes darme un beso de vez en cuando – dijo como niña caprichosa

Mejor puedo prometerte que te dejaré hablar el tiempo suficiente – bromeó, ella lo abrazó mas fuerte y volvieron a besarse, al separarse ella dio un ultimo besito

¿Y eso es...?

Eso es, mas te vale que cumplas porque gustosa acepto tu propuesta. Y... puedes estar seguro que nunca dejaremos de ser los mejores amigos porque parte de un noviazgo es mantener la confianza que nació cuando nos conocimos y que se mantendrá pase lo que pase – su corazón y su mente procesaron la información en un segundo, su rostro tenía la mayor sonrisa que hubiera expresado jamás, la tomó de la cintura y la levanto en el aire, le encantaba oírla reír mientras lo hacia. Estuvieron charlando un rato mas, ella se había sentado en medio de sus piernas mientras el la rodeaba con sus brazos.

¡Santo cielo! – exclamó cuando vio la muñeca de Harry, se sentó derecha de un respingo y respiró asustada – ¡Harry son las 11:30pm! – el observó alarmado su reloj, en efecto era tardísimo - Debes volver a tu casa, ¡Dios, como pasó el tiempo! Tus tíos debes estar furiosos... rayos – rebuscó en su maleta y saco su teléfono celular – te llamaré un taxi - hablo por un minuto mientras daba su dirección – muy bien... gracias, por favor que sea pronto... buenas noches... – colgó y habló a Harry - ven, llegara en unos minutos – lo tomó de la mano y salieron por el jardín hasta la calle, ella se acercó a el un poco y tembló ligeramente

¿Tienes frío? – preguntó con ternura

Un poco – el la acercó mas a si y la rodeo con sus brazos, ella sonrió agradecida, pero cuando se pegó a el, algo cerca de su pierna le molestó - ¿qué tienes ahí? – el rebusco en su bolsillo y sintió el estuche alargado forrado en terciopelo

Cierto... con todo esto se me había olvidado – lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo alejó de la vista de Hermione - cuando estábamos en el callejón y descubrí lo que realmente sentía por ti, quise comprarte algo... – puso el objeto entre las manos de ella quien no parecía saber que era, aun así se sonrojó un poco - y cuando vi esto, supuse que te gustaría porque vi como las observabas en la tienda

¿Que es? – preguntó con una sonrisa y los ojos brillando de curiosidad

Cuando me preguntaste te dije lo que era. Ábrelo – ella observó el estuche, era de color azul real, vio la parte baja del empaque y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, con manos temblorosas y con cuidado lo destapó y ahogó un gritito de admiración que realmente no duró reprimido mucho tiempo

¡Madre mía! Esto es... ¡Es hermosa! – la sacó de su empaque con sumo cuidado, el viento movió armoniosamente la punta de una elegante y larga pluma verde botella con visos tornasolados, el soporte era de oro y la punta, finísima, sobresalía por su diminuto tocado grabado en runas – ¡Muchas gracias! – se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios, luego, mas calmada dijo con algo de censura pero sin recuperar mucho la compostura ni dejar la emoción – pero Harry, estas plumas debes ser muy costosas, por eso no le pregunté a la chica de la tienda su precio

Es solo una pluma – dijo como si nada, pero Hermione abrió la boca mientras entrecerraba los ojos, algo ofendida – ¡es cierto!, muy bonita y todo pero al fin y al cabo no deja de ser una pluma

Tu solo compras y no te fijas ¿verdad? – dijo mientras guardaba la pluma en su estuche y ponía sus brazos en jarra – esto – tomo el empaque y le mostró el reverso poniéndolo exageradamente cerca de sus ojos - es una _Bladeshine_ _Averash _y de la última colección

¿Una... que cosa? – pregunto confundido

A ver... en tu idioma – respiro profundo y se dispuso a explicar – la diferencia entre una pluma normal y esta es como si yo compara una barredora con una saeta de fuego ¿captas?

Si, capto... creo – dijo haciéndose el pensativo, Hermione sonrió y le dio un golpecito en el hombro – entonces, en vista de tu sustanciosa explicación – se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios - espero que la disfrutes como yo disfruto mi escoba – ella suspiro

No lo creo, estas plumas valen mucho en el mercado negro porque son exclusivas y además hechas a manos por el mismo Guodrock Averash – comento acariciando la cubierta de terciopelo

¿Quién? – pregunto ahogando una carcajada porque realmente no tenía ni idea quien era el tal... bueno, ese.

Bueno... para que entiendas – dijo con desdén, Harry giró los ojos negando con la cabeza, Hermione solo sonrió de medio lado – es como las varitas Ollivanders, casi todos los magos en Inglaterra, y de otros países, tienen varitas de esa tienda porque son de excelente calidad, un poco costosas pero porque además son únicas y hechas a mano por el mismo Señor Ollivanders

En fin, que tiene que ver el mercado negro y toda esa cháchara con que uses esa pluma, es para escribir... para eso es que se utilizan ¿o es que no lo sabías? – bromeó mientras ella le chistaba

Serás... ¡lo digo porque alguien puede robármela cuando estemos en Hogwarts! ¿qué tal si en una clase se desaparece? No podría soportarlo – dijo mientras le observaba a los ojos con cariño – es el primer regalo que me das siendo tu novia, imagina que se pierda

No sucederá – dijo mientras le acariciaba la cintura con una mano y posaba la otra en la mejilla - si yo hubiera pensado eso cuando recién tuve mi saeta jamás la habría usado

Es diferente – el la miró interrogante – por favor Harry, todos en Hogwarts sabían que tu tenías esa escoba, además nadie mas tenía una igual

Pues yo no conozco a nadie de la escuela que tenga una pluma como la tuya – razonó

Algún Slytherin, todos ello tienen los recursos para tener una – dijo con terquedad

Puede que tengan mucho dinero pero dudo bastante que lo usen para comprar una pluma... ¡son de Slytherin, Dios! – El negó incrédulo pero Hermione no daba prenda – mira, y si así fuera, no conozco a nadie de esa casa o de Hogwart, a parte de ti, que se llame Hermione

¿Y eso como a que viene al caso? – pregunto ceñuda, con toda respuesta, Harry tomo el estuche de las manos de Hermione y lo abrió, sacó la pluma, con cuidado al ver la mirada que le echaba la chica, y a contraluz le indicó la parte del soporte donde claramente estaba grabado su nombre, ella abrió la boca asombrada

¿Ves?

Esto... es... muchas gracias, Harry – dijo con los ojos llorosos mientras pasaba la yema de sus dedos por el delicado relieve de su nombre – eres un cielo

Uno lleno de estrellas que brillan con mas intensidad solo cuando estas cerca – ella, al igual que el, se sonrojó y siguieron abrazados en espera del transporte. El taxi llego a los cinco minutos y Harry se rehusó a irse hasta no verla dentro de la casa, le dio un beso largo rato, luego, desde el interior de la casa por la ventana ella le saludo con la mano

Llegó a casa de los Dursley casi a la una de la mañana, no se iba a arriesgar a tocar la puerta y que su tío saliera a darle una paliza descomunal, recordó que tenía la ventana abierta del cuarto y como pudo se trepó hasta ahí justo en el momento que veía una sombra aterrizar detrás de la casa de la señora Figg y a Dudley doblar la esquina mas próxima en medio del escándalo formado por su banda. _Hedwig _ya estaba sobre su percha y sobre la cama otras tres lechuzas esperaban por él recordándole con los paquetes que traían que oficialmente ya tenía 16 años. Se acercó a la primera pero no llegó a desatarla porque música proveniente de alguna parte resonó por su habitación, rebuscó con ahínco porque el sonido estaba aumentado de volumen y temía despertar a sus tíos, aprovechó que Dudley estaba haciendo gran alboroto para entrar a la casa y hurgó en su maleta, una pantalla azul titilaba en su interior, lo tomó en su mano, el teléfono celular, a parte del sonido, había empezado a vibrar, lo abrió y se sorprendió de ver un letrero que decía "llamada entrante" no supo que mas hacer que pulsar el botón de "OK" y no muy seguro pregunto

¿Hola? – una risita se escuchó al otro lado, al reconocer quien era la sonrisa no le cabía en la cara

_Feliz cumpleaños, Harry _

Hermione... gracias – se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana y suspiró, no podía borrar la expresión de felicidad de su rostro – pero deberías estar durmiendo jovencita

_¿Te crees que te regalé ese aparato de adorno? – _preguntó en broma – _¡sabía que tenía que haberte retenido mas tiempo para poder felicitarte como se debe!, además... – _hubo un momento de silencio – _Dirás que soy una intensa pero... tenía muchas ganas de hablarte... ¿estabas dormido?_

No, de hecho acabo de llegar... y no eres ninguna intensa – retrocedió y se tumbó de espaldas en la cama mientras cerraba los ojos y se imaginaba a Hermione del otro lado – aunque, pensándolo bien el verdadero regalo que me diste fue uno mucho mas valioso y que ahora no tengo conmigo... ¿tu que crees?

_Que hace un momento que no te veo y ya me haces falta – _dijo con ternura, Harry no podía sentirse mas feliz - _y que hubiera preferido estar ahí para darte un beso de cumpleaños que hablarte por teléfono... _- la escucho reír apenada - _ pero no te preocupes, ya me desquitaré _

¡Que miedo! – exclamó en broma – tu no te preocupes, no obtendrás mucha resistencia de mi parte

_Solo llamaba para desearte que pases un feliz día, que este nuevo año en tu vida te llene de alegría y que tengas un cumpleaños tranquilo en esa casa... y que además te quiero mucho y que te extraño_

Oh, Hermione... – completamente enternecido dejó que cada palabra bailara en su cabeza penetrando cada parte de su mente – definitivamente eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo... por acá voy a estar pensándote mucho, como no tienes idea

_Lo mismo para ti pero mejor te dejo o no podré colgar nunca – _ella rió suavemente y suspiro – _muy buenas noches, que duermas bien_

Buenas noches amor... te mando un beso enorme – escuchó que ella le mandaba un beso por la línea y colgaba. Sonrió, esos 16 había empezado de manera increíble, cerró su teléfono y lo dejó en la mesita de noche junto al reloj, suponiendo que en el transcurso del día no le iría tan mal después de todo. Sacó de su maleta el manual del móvil y lo ojeó por un rato, trató de memorizar lo básico para poder usarlo como se debe, satisfecho, fue a levantarse cuando un chillido proveniente de al lado de su cama lo detuvo

Oh... cierto – una lechuza negra esperó a que le desatara el paquete y se marchó, era un poco pesado así que leyó la carta primero. Si no lo estuviera viendo no lo creería, era un regalo de Luna Lovegood.

_Querido Harry,_

_¡Muy feliz cumpleaños! Realmente no sabía si podía mandarte algo pero supongo que no es un atrevimiento y no te molestará. Estaba en las selvas de Perú con papá buscando Snorklax de patas escamosas para escribir un artículo de la revista muy detallado sobre como viven en comunidades bajo tierra y entonces encontré esto y pensé que te sería muy útil. Te deseo que pases muy buen día y nos vemos en la escuela. Hasta pronto _

_Con cariño,_

Luna Lovegood

Tomó el paquete no muy seguro de querer abrirlo, después de todo eran Luna y sus excentricidades, con cuidado quitó la envoltura y sacó una caja negra mediana, la sacudió levemente tratando de adivinar que podía ser pero nada rebotó adentro, respiró hondo y destapó con recelo, no vio nada, se acerco al escritorio y lo puso sobre la mesa junto a la lámpara, algo reflejó la luz débilmente y Harry rió amortiguando una carcajada, ese, pensó, era un regalo digno de alguien como Luna. Metió la mano y saco una esfera de cristal empotrada entre las alas de un magnífico fénix de acero que estaba apoyado en un pedestal con símbolos extraños, era muy exótico y bonito pero también era obvio que ella no sabía que el odiaba la adivinación. Lo tomó entre las manos y lo colocó a un lado del escritorio, para algo lo tendría que usar ya que se había tomado la molestia de regalárselo. La siguiente lechuza era mediana color canela y junto a una gris de igual tamaño traían entre ambas una enorme caja, las desató y las dejó irse mientras observaba la desigual caligrafía de Ron

¡Que tal, Harry!

_Antes que nada, de parte de toda la familia te deseamos un feliz cumpleaños, cada uno puso algo en la caja, esperamos que te guste. Mamá te manda decir que te cuides mucho y que espera que estés comiendo bien, los gemelos están algo pasivos con eso de los exámenes pero igual te mandan saludos así como todos los demás miembros de la familia, incluida Fleur que nos ha dado la noticia de que esta embarazada, mamá y Ginny lloraron de la emoción pero Bill se desmayó,¡lo hubieras visto!, aun así en medio de todo también se puso muy feliz. Aquí todo es igual a como cuando vine en tercero porque papá se ganó ese premio ¿lo recuerdas?, lo que te he contado en las anteriores cartas es lo único nuevo porque por lo demás he hecho las mismas cosas. Espero que disfrutes los regalos y que la pases bien, luego hablaremos con mas calma._

_Saludos de,_

_Ron y Familia_

Dejó la carta de nuevo en el sobre y la puso junto a la de Luna, acercó la caja mas a el y la abrió, sonrió agradecido, dentro había toda clase de cosas, dulces de toda denominación, un pastel enorme de fresas con crema y como cinco paquetes, sacó el pastel y lo dejó sobre el escritorio, estaba dentro de un recipiente y no tenía un solo desperfecto, seguro la señora Weasley había encantado la caja, las chulerías y los dulces, con seguridad regalo de Ron, los metió en un cajón de la mesa de noche para picar cuando tuviera hambre, los paquetes los dejó encima de la cama y la caja la aplastó dejándola detrás de la puerta. Tomó el primer paquete y desató los nudos, era una caja alargada, parecía un mini féretro, la destapó y adentro había una estatua acomodada en un colchón de paja, tenía un rótulo con símbolos, seguro era el nombre. La examinó, era un regalo muy raro, por un momento se sintió hipnotizado viendo las piedras brillantes color azul que tenía en lugar de ojos, parpadeo varias veces y se sintió mareado, sacudió la cabeza, rebuscó en el paquete y encontró una nota, no reconoció la caligrafía

_Esto, Harry, es una estatua de un rey egipcio que es muy famoso para los muggles, murió hace muchos siglos pero lo que no sabe la gente es que el era un mago de grandes poderes, la estatua que tienes en la mano, no es una imitación, es genuina, estaba entre las muchas cosas que se encuentran dentro su tumba en el valle de los reyes, prefiero no decirte como llego a mis manos para no tener problemas, pensé que era un buen regalo porque al parecer encierra una especie de misterio, fue la única de casi mil ejemplares que no se deterioro con el tiempo, espero que te guste._

Bill

Asombrado, la sacó de la caja y la observó por todos lados, algo cambió, donde antes habían símbolos ahora decía "Tutankamón XVIII Dinastía", después de todo sin importar que el no supiera nada sobre el, aunque algo le decía que era mas bien al contrario, eso era algo invaluable, un tesoro de miles de años y agradeció a Bill por semejante detalle, con sumo cuidado la metió de nuevo en el empaque, se puso de pie y la metió en uno de los cajones del armario donde guardaba camisas, era mejor dejarla donde no pudiera quebrarse, pero después de largo rato viéndola fijamente le pareció que el regalo no era la estatua en si, sin duda el hermano de Ron la había hecho bien al despertarle la curiosidad. El paquete siguiente, era mas pequeño, una cajita de no mas de 20 centímetros, quitó la envoltura y sacó una especie de colmillo algo grande, pulido y que tenía grabados, se fijó en la nota que no decía mucho

_Un pequeño recuerdo de tu amigo el Colacuerno, peleó con otro dragón y se le calló, un amigo lo talló y creí que sería buena idea que lo tuvieras..._

_Charles_

Ese si que era un trofeo, lo dejó en la mesita de noche junto a la foto de sus padres, sonrió de solo pensar en la cara de su madre si lo hubiera visto peleando con un animal de ese tipo, suspiró y tomó otro paquete, era rosado y olía a flores lo destapó y adentro había un dije dorado en forma de una H cursiva junto a una cadena y solo tenía una nota que decía "_Feliz cumpleaños. Ginny"_. Algo no andaba bien con ese regalo, tocó el dije con la punta de los dedos y de pronto una súbita imagen de Ginny sonriéndole apareció en su mente, no se molestó siquiera en sacarlo, prefirió agradecer mentalmente a Ginny y guardar en su cajón de la mesita de noche el obsequio, sentía que por alguna razón no debería usarlo y así iba a ser. El siguiente paquete era de tamaño medio, con un risita perversa vio una cantidad sustanciosa de Magifuegos Weasley y otra clase de bromas, negó mientras reía y los dejó sobre el armario, tendría una utilización bastante especial en Hogwarts. El último paquete, era algo pesado, la forma delataba que era un libro, grande y gordo, extrañado por un momento se sintió ansioso de tenerlo en las manos, como si hubiera recuperado algo que creía perdido, se volvió a sentir mareado, tratando de olvidar esa sensación, quitó el papel y quedó anonadado del titulo _"Guía sobre magia Egipcia del Rey Tutankamón" _Sin dejar de ver la magnifica portada tomó una nota que estaba pegada en la cubierta

_Lo encontré en una tienda de antigüedades, espero que te sirva porque si te digo la verdad yo no pude abrirlo, apenas trate me lanzó lejos, espero que no hayas corrido con la misma suerte, me pareció que te gustaría tenerlo porque es algo misterioso, con la portada y todo eso, aunque te diré que no entendí ni papa de lo que dice, Bill dijo que sería un buen regalo porque haría juego con el suyo, además costo menos que nada, pero si no te gusta y con los dulces te basta pues ya sabes, dáselo a Hermione, a quien mas si no._

_Ron_

Fue muy buena idea leer la nota antes, se acomodó en la cama para no salir volando contra las paredes, aunque algo dentro de sí sabia que eso no sucedería y lentamente pero con seguridad tomó con cuidado la portada, una especie de sello saco chispas alrededor del libro y tan fácil como se abre cualquier revista pudo ver la primera pagina. Era un ejemplar magnifico, estaba escrito a mano y por lo que alcanzaba a leer eran conjuros y toda clase de hechizos, algunos terribles otros simplemente deslumbrantes, lo cerró de nuevo y volvió a ver la portada, era color sangre con protectores de esquinas dorados, tenía grabados en forma de gente con cabeza de chacal y un símbolo en el centro de dos serpientes de espaldas viendo a lados contrarios, algo así como un sello. No podía quitarle la vista de encima, algo dentro de si saltaba de jubilo por tenerlo en sus manos, lo puso sobre el escritorio y sin poder evitarlo sonrió, no sabía porque, simplemente lo hizo. El ulular de _Hedwig _lo saco del trance y esta le mostró que bajo su perchero había una carta, se obligó a dejar de ver el libro y tomó el sobre entre sus manos, era la letra de Dumbledore. No quería abrirlo pero era mejor eso a que estuviera el en persona.

_Estimado Harry,_

_He respetado tu decisión de quedarte en la casa de tus tíos porque confiaba en que permanecerías dentro del radio de protección, ten cuidado, no te alejes mucho no sabemos que puede suceder si no estas debidamente protegido, no salgas tarde de la noche y evita meterte en problemas._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PD: Feliz cumpleaños estoy seguro que tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti_

Resoplo furioso, Demond mas se había demorado en llegar a la casa que en darle la chiva a Dumbledore, maldijo su suerte, ya le estaba costando mantener la compostura y si seguía así temía hacer una estupidez, tenía que mentalizarse en su plan, no podía echar todo a perder y dejar que supieran que sabía las funciones de Demond. Arrugó la carta y la tiró en la papelera, observó su reloj que marcaba las 2:45am, así que se quitó las prendas que llevaba y dejándola en la canasta de la ropa sucia se acostó, hacía un calor de los demonios entonces prefirió quedarse en ropa interior, al instante de cerrar los ojos se halló dormido.

No recordaba que hubiera pasado un minuto desde que cerro los ojos cuando los tenía abiertos de nuevo, estaba borroso, tanteo en busca de sus gafas pero no encontró su mesita de noche, de repente, todo se volvió nítido, parpadeó confundido, no estaba en su cuarto, era una especie de desierto, se vio a si mismo y tenía una falda de tela gruesa alrededor de su cintura con un cinturón dorado, giró sobre sus talones y a lo lejos vio una pirámide, luego, de la nada, unos ojos azules brillaron cegándolo, hubiera jurado que gritó tan fuerte que las cuerdas bucales se le habían roto pero simplemente dio un respingo y al abrir los ojos se encontraba boca a bajo de nuevo en su cama, el reloj marcaba las 7:30 de la mañana, confundido por aquel sueño, se levanto antes de que Demond llegara para que fueran a su rutina de ejercicios, lentamente tomó su toalla y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño, se sentía mareado pero estaba seguro que una buena ducha lo despabilaría. Se observó al espejo, veía su reflejo claramente... un momento, ¡tan claramente como que no tenía las gafas puestas!, algo raro estaba pasando, sacudió la cabeza y su antigua vista volvió, seguía igual de miope, pensativo, dejó que el agua le confortara el cuerpo, le dolía horrores el omoplato izquierdo, dejó que la caída de agua diera en ese lugar por largo rato, aliviándolo momentáneamente, si de algo estaba seguro era que no volvería a dormir boca abajo nunca mas.

Salió casi a los 20 minutos mas despierto y animado, al pasar por la habitación de su primo escucho unos fuertes ronquidos retumbar adentro. Seguro la cruda que tendría mas tarde le daría que pensar en toda la mañana, rió de solo pensar que su tía aun aseguraba que el "té" que se tomaba donde su amigo Piers le hacia mal para el estómago, pero que el era tan educado que lo recibía para no desairar. Fue de nuevo a su cuarto y buscó entre su ropa nueva, sacó una sudadera blanca con dos rallas negras delgadas a los lados y una camiseta blanca sencilla, unos tenis negros y ropa interior del mismo color, ya vestido y arreglado, hizo lo propio con su cuarto, luego, cogió una toalla pequeña y otra camiseta, las metió en una mochila y su celular lo metió al bolsillo, fue hasta la puerta pero no se resistió a ver el libro sobre el escritorio, caminó hacia el y rozó la portada con la yema de los dedos, respiró profundo dándose la vuelta y salió de ahí. Fue a la cocina, por lo menos se tomaría un gran vaso de jugo porque la noche anterior no había comido con juicio. En el lugar solo estaba Tía petunia tomándose una café quien al verlo se quedó con la boca abierta

Buenos días – saludo mientras iba directo al refrigerador

¿Como has...? – balbuceo señalándole de pies a cabeza

Lo compre – contestó simplemente

¿Con que? – preguntó con desconfianza

No he robado y no he matado así que confórmate con saber que lo compre y ya – contestó mientras sacaba jugo de naranja en un cristal y lo bebía de una trago, se sentía seco, así que se sirvió otro poco

¿A que hora llegaste anoche? – pregunto con un dejo de censura, Harry noto eso y levantó una ceja con escepticismo, ella agregó con nerviosa indiferencia – no quiero a ninguna de esa gente aquí porque te vas sin decir a donde, soy yo la que se los tiene que aguantar junto con sus rarezas.

Llegue a la misma hora que Dudley, ya sabrás ¿no? – comentó con descaro mientras volvía a meter la jarra en el refrigerador, logró su objetivo, a pesar de que ella misma se engañaba, esas salidas de Dudley eran sus quebraderos de cabeza, escuchó el timbre de la casa, se asomó y vio a Demond pararse en frente de la ventana – me voy... hasta luego – no recibió respuesta, giró la cara hasta tía petunia y la vio a punto de llorar, el no pretendía eso, pero tampoco sería un paño de lágrimas – si de algo te sirve, aunque no es disculpa, hay gente que es peor que tu hijo – y salió sin decir nada mas ni esperando una respuesta - No tienes buena cara – bromeo cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Demond entre dormido, luego agregó con suspicacia – ni que te hubieras amanecido

No pase una buena noche – dijo riendo pero con algo de resentimiento – pero una buena sesión de ejercicios me ayudará... veo que empezaras a usar tu ropa

Jo, por algo la compre ¿no? – caminaron hasta el gimnasio y las siguientes dos horas no hablaron mucho, cada uno estaba concentrado en hacer lo suyo. Al terminar, Harry fue al baño para cambiarse de camiseta, la otra había quedado empapada en sudor. Un chico que había a sus espaldas en el baño se quedó mirándolo con los ojos abiertos

Muy bonito – comentó con admiración

¿Muy bonito que? – preguntó algo brusco, lo que menos le apetecía era a alguien con tendencias raras detrás suyo

Tranquilo viejo, yo digo del tatuaje – salió del lugar dejando a Harry confundido, el se vio al espejo de espaldas y ahogó un grito. Toda la parte superior izquierda de su espalda estaba cubierta por un grabado de dos serpientes cobra con las fauces abiertas una a espaldas de la otra rodeadas de grabados y símbolos extraños... era igual al emblema del libro

Santa madre – susurró asustado, mas aún vio que Demond venía hacia el baño y se apresuró a ponerse la camiseta

Ya he terminado, en un momento nos iremos – dijo el chico mientras entraba a un cubículo, sin percatarse de la actitud extraña de Harry

Descuida – apuntó tratando de controlar su voz – yo te espero afuera – se aseguró de estar lejos de su campo visual y de forma apresurada metió todo en la mochila y salió de ahí camino a la calle mientras rebuscaba en el pantalón su teléfono celular, lo abrió con una sola mano, presionó dos veces la tecla verde y comenzó a timbrar – vamos Hermione, contesta – dijo con voz desesperada tamborileando con los dedos mientras veía nervioso que Demond no saliera rápido del lugar

_¡Harry, Hola! – _Hermione le recibió muy alegre pero el estaba muy agitado por la impresión y paso de ello inconscientemente

¡Santo cielo Hermione, al fin contestas! – expresó agitado con la voz ahogada

_Dios, amor ¿te encuentras bien? – _cuestionó con angustia

No... algo raro esta pasando y necesito verte para que me ayudes ¿crees que puedas ir a mi casa en una hora o prefieres que vaya a la tuya?

_No, no, tu quédate en tu casa que yo estaré ahí en un momento, Harry por favor trata de calmarte, te siento muy mal – _Harry lamentó que su estado la preocupada

Esta bien,pero no tardes por favor... te quiero mucho y te necesito – dijo con la voz débil, sentía que le faltaba el aire

_Yo también, pero por favor relájate, ya voy - _ ella colgó y justo en ese momento Demond salió del lugar

¿Nos vamos? – preguntó

Claro – temblaba por todas partes y la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, aunque su corazón le indicaba que el terror que sentía era infundado tenía los nervios al cien pero Demond parecía no darse cuenta, vio su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana y el mismo se sorprendió al ver que su cara no reflejaba angustia alguna, estaba tan normal como siempre

¿Esta tarde vendrás a jugar? – preguntó mientras iban de vuelta a casa

No creo, tengo que comenzar a estudiar desde hoy, tal vez otro día – su voz estaba increíblemente relajada, pero la verdad interiormente estaba en una especie de taquicardia

Que mal, los chicos querían celebrar tu cumpleaños

Discúlpame con ellos por favor, otro día con mucho gusto – sonrió, el sintió que fue bastante flojo pero al parecer ante los ojos de Demond fue sincero

Seguro, nos vemos otro día entonces – al ver que Demond fue para su casa el no perdió tiempo y entró a la suya, corrió hasta su cuarto y tomó una ducha rápida, se cambio por unos jeans artificialmente desgastados y una camisa negra de manga tres cuartos con corte urbano junto a unas zapatillas grises informales. El timbre sonó, corrió hasta la puerta y una Hermione muy preocupada le observaba del otro lado

¿Te encuentras bien? – fue lo primero que pregunto

No lo se – se acercó a ella y la abrazó mientras trataba de calmarse al tiempo que ella lo apretaba contra su cuerpo – ven – la tomó de la mano y la guió escaleras arriba

Cálmate, ¡estas muy alterado! – dijo mientras entraban al cuarto de él y este empezaba a dar vueltas como león enjaulado mientras ella cerraba la puerta

¿Tu si lo notas? – preguntó asombrado, parándose en frente de ella

¡Pues quien no! – se acercó y le acarició la cara con ternura – mírate, estas casi histérico, ven, siéntate – lo guió hasta la cama y lo hizo sentarse, ella se arrodillo delante suyo – ahora si, cuando estés listo puedes decirme que sucede

Ayer recibí un regalo de Ron, algo que me compro en Egipto, toda su familia me mando un obsequio, pero el me mando un libro sobre hechizos, esta sobre el escritorio – ella se levantó con paso seguro para tomarlo pero algo dentro de Harry le indicó que la detuviera, lamentablemente ella ya estaba muy cerca

¡No, espera! – el se levantó de golpe justo cuando Hermione intentaba abrirlo y al instante salía despedida hacia atrás donde el la cogió evitando que por poco se diera contra la pared siendo él quien amortiguo el golpe chocando antes que ella

¿Estas bien? – preguntó removiéndose para ver si él tenía alguna herida, Harry movió la mano restándole importancia con semblante preocupado - ¿Que diablos sucedió? – preguntó asombrada

No puedes abrirlo – respondió algo abatido

¿Entonces como lo hizo Ron?– pregunto extrañada - ¿como lo hiciste tu?

No lo se, Ron también salió volando y yo, simplemente... sabía que podía hacerlo ¿qué esta pasando? – dijo poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Hermione a hacer lo mismo, luego, camino para sentarse en la silla del escritorio junto al libro con la mirada desconcertada

Bueno – ella se acercó de nuevo pero esta vez lo tomó sin intentar abrirlo – primero hay que averiguar si tiene algún hechizo repelente o algo así...

Lo tiene – le cortó con seguridad pero el no pareció darse cuenta de lo que dijo sino hasta después, luego aun mas confundido prosiguió – es un conjuro de protección que ataca si la persona que intenta leerlo no es la debida – la cara de perplejidad que ella puso después de su inesperada revelación no era para menos, sin embargo no comentó nada al respecto, en cambio, trató de pensar con claridad

Bueno, de todas maneras, esta el hecho de que no sabemos lo mas importante, como se llama, estos son jeroglíficos egipcios, buscaré en a ver que encuentro, algunos grabados se me hacen familiares – completó mientras detallaba en cada rincón de la portada

¿Cuales grabados? – pregunto extrañado ya no tan confundido – ahí dice claramente _"Guía sobre magia Egipcia del Rey Tutankamón"_ ¿qué no lo vez? ¡Pero si esta en letra grande!

¡Claro que no! yo solo veo símbolos y grabados egipcios... ya es obvio que algo raro te esta pasando – agregó con cara de infinita preocupación por su salud mental

A parte... eso no es todo, creo que es lo mas suave – dijo con algo de temor removiéndose en la silla

¿Es que hay mas? - pregunto extrañada, el asintió, fue hasta la puerta a paso rápido, le paso el seguro y sin esperar tiempo empezó a desabrocharse la camisa

Harry... – Hermione estaba empezando a ponerse rojísima - ¿qué... que haces?

Espera – se la saco completamente y se acercó a ella, quien retrocedió levemente bastante abochornada, iba a protestar pero de improviso, Harry le dio la espalda y ella ahogó un grito – esto apareció hoy y no se como ni porqué, solo recuerdo que me dolía mucho esta mañana, yo juraba que era porque había dormido mal. Ella le pasó la yema de los dedos con algo de temor parpadeó y arrugó la frente, vio el libro y luego de nuevo su espalda

Es... igual a la del libro... esto ya no es nada normal, ese libro te hizo algo, una especie de embrujo, tenemos que saber que sucedió cuando lo tocaste, es como si te hubiera marcado, ¿no recuerdas otra cosa de anoche?¿tal vez otro suceso extraño? – indagó tratando de hacerlo recordar, evitando mirarle mientras el se colocaba de nuevo la camisa

Esta bien, mejor me calmo y recapitulamos, este regalo fue de Ron – dijo señalando el libro - y paso lo que paso, el colmillo que esta en la mesita es de Charles – Hermione lo tomó para examinarlo y luego lo dejó de nuevo en su lugar - pero eso es del Colacuerno que enfrente en el Torneo de Los Tres Magos así que no viene al caso, espero. El pastel y los dulce, pues no he comido ninguno así que asumo que no tiene nada que ver con esto, la esfera de Cristal es un regalo de Luna...

¿Luna? – de inmediato tomó el fénix metálico y observó con desagrado la esfera, seguramente recordando a Trelawney - ¿Por qué ella te da regalos? – preguntó con la frente arrugada, Harry sonrió con una especie de complacencia

No lo se, seguro por los sucesos del año pasado... quien sabe – ella asintió insegura - no estarás celosa ¿verdad?

No... bueno, olvídalo y sigue – dijo mientras un rubor leve aparecía en sus mejillas

Como te decía - continuó con una risita disimulada - la esfera es de Luna... y... que mas... – pensó e instintivamente observó su armario y recordó – Pero esta el regalo de Bill... que tiene casi todo que ver con el libro ¡cómo no lo pensé antes! – caminó hasta su armario y sacó la caja de embalaje del cajón – mira – Hermione tomó entre sus manos el obsequio y sacó la pequeña estatua con cuidado

¿De donde la habrá sacado? Es una muy buena imitación – comentó con admiración – es casi perfecta

No lo es – ella le observó con cuestión en sus ojos – Quiero decir, no es imitación, Bill dijo que era genuina, que era la única en medio de muchos ejemplares que había quedado intacta, según me contó en la carta, la encontraron en una de las tumbas del valle de los reyes pero no entró en detalles sobre como la había obtenido

Pues, este es un buen punto para empezar ¿no sabes quien es este? – dijo señalándole la imagen

No, pero creo que abajo dice – mintió encogiéndose de hombros, necesitaba saber si ese era quien el leyó la noche anterior o solo lo imaginó

Este... es el Rey Tutankamón – Harry abrió la boca pero no llegó a decir nada – es famoso porque fue encontrado en el valle de los Reyes en 1922, fue el único faraón que permaneció imperturbable en su tumba hasta le era moderna

Bueno, eso explica algunas cosas – murmuró mas para sí que para Hermione

Según lo que tenemos, ambos están ligados a la cultura egipcia, los símbolos que están en la estatua están en la portada del libro... – Harry dio un respingo pero Hermione no se dio cuenta - tal vez desde ahí podamos partir para encontrar alguna explicación para esto que te esta pasando – Hermione se sentó en la cama de Harry y descargó su bolso y prosiguió – también podemos...

Espera... esta bien, es un buen punto, pero es que... el libro habla de ese Rey, hay fotos imágenes suyas – aclaró mientras se inclinaba hacia delante en la silla visiblemente nervioso

Eso no es seguro aun – dijo con sabiduría - qué tal si... espera, ¡dijiste que no sabías quien era! – le recriminó algo molesta

Perdón, pero tenía que estar seguro que no imagino todo esto ¡Te digo que ahí esta en el título...!... ya, lo siento – dijo a modo de disculpa por haber levantado la voz – mira ¿Vez debajo de la estatua? Dices que son los mismos símbolos, pues compara – ella acercó la estatua a la portada del libro mirando sucesivamente – aquí – le indicó con el dedo la última palabra de la portada del titulo – dice "Tutankamón" y aquí – ahora le señaló el rótulo de la estatua - dice "Tutankamón XVIII Dinastía" – ella le observó asombrada - te metí porque anoche primero vi unos símbolos extraños pero luego de marearme pude leerlo claramente y además, leí una gran parte del libro y especifica muchos conjuros y maldiciones creadas por ese hombre y lo mas sorprendente... es que está escrito a mano, como si él, de puño y letra, anotara ahí sus ideas – Hermione se quedó pensativa, hasta que con decisión y respirando hondo le entregó el libro a Harry

Ábrelo – le pidió. El lo agarró y una sensación tibia desde sus dedos hasta cada parte de su cuerpo le quitó todo tipo de preocupación de la mente, puso la palma de la mano sobre el emblema y luego abrió el libro

¿Que fue lo que hiciste? – preguntó Hermione con voz analítica

Me pediste que lo abriera...

No, hiciste mas que eso – le corrigió ella – le quitaste el sello protector al libro con tu mano ¿no viste cuando brillo después de que hiciste eso? y luego, cuando dejó de resplandecer, con mucha seguridad, lo abriste

Pues porque sentí que ya podía abr... – Harry cayó en cuenta - vaya, pero no me di cuenta de lo que hice – dijo confundido - aunque sabía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer, de otra manera el libró no se abriría ¿no es raro?, pero anoche simplemente lo abrí como a cualquier libro, la única diferencia fue que sentí que una especie de protección se rompía, hasta echó chispas. Fue como esa vez con el _patronum_ ¿lo recuerdas? Cuando estábamos en tercero y estábamos rescatando a Sirius

Si, dijiste que sabías que lo podías hacer porque ya lo habías hecho, pero que era algo absurdo porque realmente nunca habías logrado hacerlo corpóreo – relató mientras recordaba – quieres decir – pensó - que como anoche lo hiciste ¿no dudaste que ahora lo podrías hacer de nuevo?

Si... bueno, no exactamente, no anoche, en otra ocasión, hace mucho tiempo, pero es que... yo nunca había visto ese libro... ¡ya no se que pensar! – exclamó abatido

Hermione se mordió el labio mientras pensaba, observó de nuevo la estatua que aun mantenía en su mano y pregunto

Cuando abriste el regalo de Bill ¿que paso?

Ahora que lo preguntas, esas piedras azules que tiene en los ojos le brillaron cuando las miré fijamente y luego me sentí mareado, pero en el momento no me pareció importante – relató quedando pensativo

Pues para empezar, no hay ningunas piedras azules – le indicó mientras le mostraba que en los ojos solo habían dos iris negros pintados, en medio del delineado azul que enmarcaba la mirada – pero luego analizamos, ahora ¿cuál abriste primero? ¿el libro o la estatuilla?

La estatuilla – contestó empezando a comprender, Hermione le sonrió - ¿qué crees que paso?

Primero dime ¿paso algo raro? ¿quizá algo que se te paso? Vamos, has memoria – le insito mientras se acomodaba mas cerca de él

El sueño – dijo de repente, se paró de la silla y se sentó al lado de Hermione tratando de recordar cada detalle – soñé que estaba en el desierto, tenía una ropa extraña, como una falda con cinturón dorado de metal, luego esos mismos ojos azules me cegaron, pero no alcance a ver que era y me desperté con el dolor en mi espalda

Por lo que puedo llegar a entender, aunque serán solo suposiciones, me parece que la estatua tenía una especie de esencia, como un conjuro de permanencia... solo ponte a pensar – añadió ante el desconcierto del otro – Los egipcios eran muy dados a todo aquello de la reencarnación y la vida en el mas allá por eso las cámaras donde llevaban a descansar los cuerpos de los faraones muertos, eran grandes para poder meter cosas materiales como una manera de augurarle una buena vida como la que dejó y que no le hiciera falta nada... en fin, eso es otro rollo, ¿No te parece raro que de tantas estatuas que crearon de estas mismas, solo una haya quedado intacta?

¿Quieres decir que el hechizo la mantuvo en pie? – preguntó tratando de llevar el hilo

No solo eso, solo recuerda el Diario de Riddle, cuando apareció no estaba viejo, ni ajado y hasta parecía nuevo, la magia que mantenía parte de los recuerdos de Tom lo conservó – Harry observó aquel objeto y realmente parecía recién pintado - esta estatuilla quizá haya sido como un deposito, todo conjuro de permanencia necesita ser retenido en algo sólido, y te diré que para que la esencia de la persona que haya puesto algo suyo en uno de estos decida adentrarse en alguna otra, tiene que ser alguien con poderes especiales que pueda soportarla y mantenerla, de lo contrario, si el cuerpo es débil y no soporta la, podríamos decir, "posesión", esa presencia se perderá porque no puede volver al objeto de donde salió y todo será en vano

Entonces, de alguna manera ¿tengo algo de un brujo antiguo dentro de mi? – Harry estaba bastante consternado, eso era algo bastante inverosímil

Es lo mas probable – aseguró con vehemencia

Pero, dices que se necesita una mago poderoso ¿por qué si Bill la tuvo en sus manos no se le metió a él? Es muy buen mago – cuestionó sin comprender

Porque quizá el ni siquiera llegó a tocarla, o no mantuvo el contacto visual suficiente, quien sabe... o simplemente no era el indicado, escucha, así el mismísimo Voldemort la hubiera encontrado, dudo que le hubiera pasado esto porque El Rey Tutankamón se destacó en la historia porque trato de cambiar las cosas para bien, no era ningún tirano ni nada parecido, llegó al trono siento un niño – le tomó la mano y tratando de consolarlo con una sonrisa añadió - Tal vez... vio en ti alguien poderoso de mente y de corazón para sobrellevar la carga y poder usarla para algo beneficioso

Yo no pedí esto – dijo acongojado mientras miraba al vacío – no quiero llevar ninguna carga o ser escogido para nada que incluya muerte y destrucción, no quiero ser imprescindible para que el mundo cambie ¿no es suficiente ya con la profecía? ¿por qué tenía que pasar esto? – se pasó una mano por la cara en una clara muestra de abatimiento, miró el libro abierto sobre la mesa y algo en su mente se iluminó – Hermione, si puedo leer ese libro, que al parecer fue escrito por quien hechizó la estatuilla, quizá ahí diga a ciencia cierta que fue lo que paso

Posiblemente – dijo vagamente, pero ella ya no pensaba en eso – Harry, se que no es el momento, pero... ¿porque te preocupa la profecía? Es decir, se que te incluye a ti y a Voldemort pero ¿qué es lo que pasa con ella? se rompió pero ¿tu sabes su contenido?

Hermione...

Si te sientes mal no te presiones – susurro ella mientras sonreía y le acariciaba las manos con ternura – se que es difícil para ti... cuando te sientas con las fuerzas para decirlo, yo te estaré esperando.

No es tan difícil... es mas bien, complicado... solo esperó que no cambie las cosas entre nosotros, supuse que en algún momento tendría que decírtelo, pues bien... creo que llegó la hora


	5. Cap 5 Nuevas cosas se revelan

¡Lo sé! Soy una vil y real %$&/ que no tiene perdón de Dios, lamento en el alma haber demorado tanto, realmente el cap. estuvo listo hace rato ya, solo que no había encontrado oportunidad para subirlo, con la U y todo el trabajo, pero bueno, trataré en lo que me permitan mis actividades actualizar con mas prontitud, no diré que será semanal, pero por lo menos en periodos no tan largos como este ¡me demoré muchísimo tiempo! Y eso que odio cuando lo autores me hacen esperar tanto... ahora los comprendo ; ) este cap. no es muy largo pero contiene muchas cosas interesantes, espero que lo disfruten... Kisses

Por cierto, muchas gracias a aquellos que son fieles a mi historia, ustedes saben quienes son chicos, por ustedes sigo aquí, también bienvenidos sean todos aquellos que recién comienzan a empaparse de esta aventura, espero que no se decepcionen... ahí les va

**Capitulo 5 – Nuevas cosas se revelan**

En algún momento tendría que hacerlo, Harry lo sabía y en toda regla eso era lo correcto, Hermione le conocía mas que nadie, juraría que incluso mas que si mismo, y por experiencia propia sabía que ocultar la verdad de las cosas podría traerle en un plazo indeterminado consecuencias nefastas, respiró profundo y la miró a los ojos, ahora mas que siempre necesitaba la tranquilidad que le transmitían para comenzar a relatar lo hechos porque no sería nada fácil, vivirlo ya había sido mas que suficiente y recordarlo solo lo empeoraba, pero ahora sabía que necesitaba con urgencia hacer un alto en el camino y dejar de cargar por un momento con el peso de los recuerdos en su conciencia o muy seguramente terminaría por volverse loco, si es que no estaba echado a perder ya

Desde ese día en el ministerio... no he dejado de pensar en ello – comentó con voz profunda mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos – recuerdo claramente todo, cada detalle, cada palabra, como si fuera una película sin fin dentro de mi mente, como si la vida me estuviera castigando por los errores cometidos, obligándome a pensar sin tregua en las consecuencias, es algo que nunca voy a olvidar, mi falta de razón no me permitió ver que los estaba arrastrando a un peligro inminente... por ese motivo y por muchos otros, mis actos terminaron en tragedia... en muerte

Harry, esto te hace mal... tal vez después – Hermione le acarició el brazo, tratando de detenerlo, él negó con la cabeza y suspiró, ella pensó un momento y luego comentó – mejor, para que no ahondes en muchos detalles, cuéntame desde que quedé inconciente

Dios... creí que habías muerto, ¡me angustié tanto! En ese momento no supe que hacer, Dolohov aun estaba ahí, después de petrificarlo... simplemente rogaba que no lo estuvieras, Neville fue más sensato, se acercó a ti y cuando me dijo que aun tenias pulso me sentí tan aliviado – levantó la mano y lentamente le acarició una mejilla, recordando la incertidumbre que lo embargó al pensar siquiera en perderla - hablé con él para que buscáramos la salida y se fuera a dar alarma mientras yo buscaba a los demás pero insistió en ayudarme, me negué porque Dolohov lo había lastimado y además debía ponerte a salvo... en fin, te llevó a cuestas mientras yo iba con la varita porque la suya se había roto, caminamos hasta que encontramos a los otros... al parecer Ron había bebido el agua del estanque de los cerebros mientras luchaba con uno que lo tenía atrapado y Ginny se había roto un tobillo, pero nos encontraron y bueno...

Olvida esa parte, me la comentaron mientras estábamos en le enfermería... sé hasta que te alejaste llevándote a los mortífagos... ¿luego qué paso? – Hermione mantenía cogidas las manos de Harry mientras ayudaba a su relato

Después de tanto correr me acorralaron, pero Neville apareció, trato de desmayarlos con tu varita, pero por mas de tratar ningún conjuro salió y uno de los mortífagos lo amaniató mientras Bellatrix le lanzó un _crucio_... fue ella quien torturó a sus padres hasta la locura y estaba feliz ante la perspectiva de hacer lo mismo con él... aun tenía la profecía en la mano, yo estaba dispuesto a estregársela para que lo soltaran, cuando de la nada... aparecieron los de la orden... entre ellos Sirius... mientras atacaban, traté de ayudar a Neville, nos enfrentamos con ellos... fue horrible, recuerdo a Sirius decirme que me fuera junto con Neville y me llevara la profecía lejos, cuando huíamos, Malfoy nos interceptó y yo le entregue la esfera a Neville, el la sujetó con fuerza pero luego con todo lo que paso después... la soltó y se rompió... ya no importaba... volvimos a prepararnos para salir y llegó Dumbledore... el peleó también, luego de eso... Sirius estaba peleando con Bellatrix y... y...

Harry no... – suplicó Hermione con pesar

¡Ella lo lanzó a través del velo! – Tenia la mirada perdida y sin saberlo, lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas, acompañando sin tregua su expresión amarga – ¡aun lo recuerdo... como en cámara lenta! Esa expresión de terror y sorpresa al caer en aquel abismo... la chocante risa estridente de esa maldita me perforó cada nervio... tardé en comprender que lo había perdido... ¡estaba tan seguro que saldría por el otro lado diciendo que todo estaría bien...! pero, luego, al ver la expresión de Remus comprendí que no lo volvería a ver nunca mas, no lo aceptaba y aun forcejeaba con Lupin, él estaba destrozado pero aun así tuvo el valor de consolarme... Lestrange aprovecho el momento para huir pero yo estaba tan segado por la ira que soltándome y sin pensar en otra cosa corrí tras ella, iba dispuesto a matarle por haberme quitado a Sirius, quería que sintiera todo el dolor que me había causado, la alcancé, nos enfrentamos en el Hall del Ministerio y... por primera vez en mi vida... utilice la maldición _crucio_

Dios... Harry – Hermione le observaba completamente afligida, Harry comprendería si ella se iba, aterrada de lo que hizo porque el mismo lo consideraba monstruoso, pero ella lloraba también y se quedó en su lugar esperando que siguiera hablando

Lo sé... me sentí una basura... después volvió Dumbledore y hubo un momento en el cual me oculté tras la fuente de la hermandad y por un instante... solo por un instante... Voldemort se metió en mi mente y supo que había perdido la profecía... se molestó tanto que apareció en medio del ministerio, me sentí aterrado, pero mas lo estaba Lestrage cuando él lucho levemente con Dumbledore, para ese entonces ya había mucha gente, incluido Fudge, Voldemort al ver a tantas personas se llevó a Bellatrix con ganas de torturarla por no haber cumplido su encargo... ambos desaparecieron dejando todo hecho un caos.

Entonces... él... ¿Vol... Voldemort no sabe que dice la profecía? – preguntó Hermione para desviar un poco el ensimismamiento de Harry, quien ahora que meditaba cada una de las situaciones vividas no parecía dentro de sí

Dumbledore dijo que solo sabía una parte porque cuando Trelawny la dijo había un mortífago cerca que la escucho a medias... y creyendo saber lo suficiente se marcho a decírselo, pero como Dumbledore estaba con ella cuando la dijo... fue él quien me la dijo a mi completa

¿Entonces fue ella quien la profetizó? – Hermione tenía tal cara de perplejidad que Harry hubiera reído, siempre sostuvo que Trelawny era un fraude

Si, lo hizo cuando fue a solicitar el puesto de Adivinación... por eso Dumbledore la contrato, parece que después de decirlo no recordó nada... en ese entonces no tenía mucho dinero por eso se citó con Dumbledore en el Cabeza de Puerco y pues... fue ahí donde un mortífago escucho parte de la conversación... por eso, Voldemort quiso matarme cuando tenía un año... por esa maldita profecía – observó a Hermione mantenerse afligida y trató de sonreír mientras le acariciaba con delicadeza las mejillas para quitar los restos de lagrimas ignorando las propias – no llores

¡Todo es tan... injusto! – chilló ella en medio de un sollozo

¿Quieres que te diga el contenido?

Solo si tu quieres – murmuró agachando la mirada... Harry comprendió que se sentía culpable por hacerle recordar esos duros momentos así que se puso de pie y se sentó detrás de ella, le pasó los brazos por la cintura y acomodó su barbilla en el hombro de Hermione, al sentir que aceptaba su abrazo poniendo sus manos sobre las de él le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla

Antes de eso, escucha... quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase voy a quererte igual pero depende de ti lo que pueda pasar con nosotros después de esto ¿entendido? yo respetaré lo que sea que hagas – Hermione movió afirmativamente la cabeza, permaneciendo en silencio – Bueno... _"El único con el poder para vencer al señor tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el señor tenebroso lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el señor tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras que el otro siga con vida..."_

A eso le siguió un largo momento de silencio, ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar, la mente de Harry recreaba un sin fin de posibles reacciones por parte de Hermione, preparándose psicológicamente para escuchar lo peor

Debes... debes... ¿matar a Voldemort? – preguntó Hermione con voz temerosa causándole una especie de desasosiego

Eso... si es que no lo hace primero conmigo, victima o asesino... tendré que ser alguno de los dos – de improviso, Hermione se removió con violencia de los brazos de Harry y se dio la vuelta quedando frente a él, lagrimas aun corrían por sus mejillas y negando con temor se lanzó sobre él tomándolo por la cara y besándolo con apasionada desesperación. Él le correspondió con la misma energía, llorando al pensar que era su manera de despedirse, de decirle que por mucho que lo quisiera no valía el sacrificio, ambos prolongaron ese momento lo máximo posible, cayeron sobre la cama con Hermione entre las piernas de Harry, al separarse, lo abrazó con fuerza llorando de igual manera, entrelazando sus piernas con una de las suyas

¡No quiero que mueras! ¡Té prohibo que mueras!... – grito desesperada con la voz amortiguada por el cuello de Harry - no quiero perderte... por favor – de haber sabido que eso la iba a afectar tanto nunca se lo habría contado. La escuchaba llorar desconsoladamente, conmovido al comprender lo que realmente le quería, con delicadeza le aflojo los brazos y la ayudo a acomodarse al lado suyo sobre la cama, mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.

Hermione... mi amor, por favor no llores – le susurraba con cariño acariciándole el cabello, se sentía mejor de cierta manera, pero tristemente fue como si su dolor se lo hubiera pasado a ella.

No me... imagino como... la... has pasado – gimoteó – esto debe ser... horrible para ti

Desgraciadamente ya me acostumbre a ir de mal en peor – dijo con amargura – pero son cosas que a la larga te hacen mas fuerte y aunque sean malas, debes aprender de ellas para no cometer muchos errores – ella levantó la cara para verlo mejor – anda... no estés triste, quiero que sonrías para mi... – ella, con mucho esfuerzo, genuinamente lo hizo mientras con los pulgares él le quitaba algunas lagrimas

Promete que no va a pasarte nada – Harry guardo silencio – Por favor... Harry

Eso es algo que no esta en mis manos... lo sabes – ella agachó tristemente la mirada con resignación, Harry le tomo con delicadeza el mentón y la hizo mirarlo – pero te prometo que tratare... nunca me veras rendirme ante él... jamás

¿Has pensado como van a pasar las cosas... cuando llegue el momento? – pregunto con tristeza

Solo el destino lo sabe... no creo que otro _Expelliarmus _me salve del todo contra él – Hermione le observo mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras apoyaba su barbilla en el pecho de Harry, esa mirada le indicaba que pensaba en algo, y dudaba si debiese decírselo

Harry... no crees que... bueno... que ahora, tu sabes... lo del mago egipcio – Harry la observó fijamente

¿Que quieres decir? – no tenía que preguntarlo pero fue algo involuntario, el también sabía que era lo que estaba pensando porque el mismo también lo había hecho

Posiblemente ahora tengas nuevos poderes... bueno, tu no, El Faraón, que tal si... puedes usarlos contra él... contra Voldemort... ¿no lo habías pensado?

Eso es algo que no he decidido... hay momentos en que mi mente se aclara y muchas cosas me confunden porque tengo recuerdos que no son míos... quiero decir... cuando abrí el libro, cuando se apareció en mi sueño... sentí mucha alegría, fue muy extraño, sentía que algo que anhelaba con irreal desesperación por fin volvía a mis manos, esta mañana juraría que vi claramente sin mis gafas – dijo pensativo

¿Cómo te sientes?... – preguntó de repente, aun con abatimiento en su mirada

Mejor... – ella le sonrió con inseguridad, observando fijamente al suelo – mucho mejor, necesitaba sacar muchas cosas de aquí – tomó una de las manos de ella y la colocó sobre su corazón, obligándola con las suyas a mirarlo – gracias por escuchar... gracias por estar aquí... eres con razón la raíz de mi cordura – ambos sonrieron ampliamente y poniéndose de pie se abrazaron fuertemente

Te quiero mucho, te quiero como nunca creí que lo haría con alguien y no soportaría que algo te pasara... – expresó en medio de un sollozo que acompañaba a una inexpresada súplica

Shh... – susurro Harry acariciando con ternura el cabello ondulado de su novia que suavemente se deslizaba por entre sus dedos - nada va a suceder, ahora debemos pensar en como enfrentar el mañana... no podemos rendirnos sin haber intentado... ni asumir que a pesar de las desventajas estamos perdidos

Ella siguió abrazada a él mientras la suave brisa veraniega se filtraba por la ventana abierta del cuarto, dejó de sollozar y Harry solo se concentraba en que ese momento fuera más ameno... había recién iniciado su relación y quería disfrutarla

Amor... ¿qué tal si vamos a comer algo? - lentamente fue aflojándose de él y limpiándose los casi evaporados restos de lagrimas sonrió asistiendo con energía, Harry sonrió ampliamente y le dio un repentino beso en los labios

Olvida las preocupaciones por un momento... quiero disfrutar estar contigo ¿sí?

Yo también... será lo mejor y además aún es tu cumpleaños – agregó mas alegre

Oh, cierto... entonces... señorita Granger, ¿qué lugar sugiere? Puede pedir lo que quiera

¿A sí?... esas son palabras mayores, señor Potter – dijo alzando una ceja y sonriendo de lado

Oye... los Potter tenemos palabra de honor, así que yo cumplo todo lo que digo – comentó con inusitada seriedad, pero al momento no pudo evitar reírse con suavidad

Entonces... quiero comer... – con la mano izquierda sobre su cadera y su índice derecho golpeando su mentón trató de pensar en el sitio adecuado, Harry se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa, deleitándose mientras la veía hacerlo – ¡PIZZA!

¿Algún lugar en especial? – pregunto con gracia – te recuerdo que no tengo idea sobre ninguno – él se separó un momento, tomó su billetera y la varita que tenía en el escritorio, guardando ambas cosas en sus bolsillos

Ah, eso no importa... – se acercó y le pasó los brazos por el cuello mientras él acariciaba su cintura – mientras estés conmigo no me importa si es debajo de un puente – él sonrió ampliamente mientras se sonrojaba, se besaron con calma, Harry sabía que aún estaba latente su conversación anterior, pero impediría a toda costa que eso lo entristeciera precisamente en ese momento

Creo... que es hora de irnos – Hermione exhaló profundamente y tomados de la mano salieron del cuarto de Harry

¿Puedo usar tu servicio? – pregunto un tanto apenada

Claro que puedes... es la puerta al final del pasillo, yo te espero aquí – ella sonrió mientras caminaba en sentido contrario rebuscando en su bolsa.

Pensaba, se sentía menos abrumado al liberar sus pensamientos, contar con alguien como Hermione quien siempre trataría de ayudarle en todo, sin duda no se arrepentiría nunca de estar con ella. Nunca.

¡¿Quién demonios eres tu? – Harry se sobresalto y corrió hasta el servicio, Dudley estaba de pie junto a Hermione, con cara de pocos amigos viéndola de pies a cabeza al mismo tiempo que iba acercándose lentamente, ella le observaba bastante sorprendida cuando en ese momento ambos se percataron de la presencia de Harry, quien se acercó a ellos con paso seguro tomando a Hermione de la mano y poniéndola detrás de él

¿Tienes algún problema? – su primo le observó con infinito asco, Harry era un poco mas alto, pero Dudley era mucho más gordo, aunque eso había dejado de intimidarlo hace mucho tiempo

No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, fenómeno – caminó hasta ponerse a un paso de Harry buscando pelea, él no retrocedió y al parecer eso lo puso más furioso

Como tampoco es ella el tuyo, así que déjala en paz – no quería problemas, giró sobre sus talones y llevando a Hermione consigo fue hacia la salida

Tu y yo arreglaremos cuentas mas tarde... maldito anormal – rugió siguiendo detrás de él, Harry sonrió socarronamente y dijo en tono aburrido

Mas tarde Big D, ahora estoy muy ocupado – miro sonriendo a Hermione, ella aun estaba algo confundida y cuando Harry abrió la puerta de la calle, Dudley apresuradamente le cogió del brazo con violencia, mismo que de un fuerte jalón, Harry zafó de esas grandes manazas.

Mas tarde estúpido... cuando casualmente mamá sepa las porquerías que estuviste haciendo con tu pequeña zorra mientras estaban encerrados en el cuarto – la sangre se le subió a la cabeza, pero Hermione fue más rápida, se soltó de él antes de que pudiera impedirlo y se paró encarando a Dudley sin intimidarse por el tamaño

Pues algo podrías aprender como para variar, si tantas agallas tienes para hablar como lo haces tal vez puedas juntar las medias neuronas que tienes para hacer algo medianamente útil ¡grandísimo imbécil! – Dudley la observó darle la espalda y salir de la casa, por la expresión de su cara posiblemente aun trataba de comprender del todo las palabras de Hermione. Harry se acercó a él con cara de pocos amigos

Mira... Dudders, toda mi vida he tenido la paciencia requerida como para soportarte el tiempo suficiente, pero como sabes, y si no lo sabes te lo advierto, todo tiene un límite y tu traspasaste el mío hace mucho rato ya, así que mide tus comentarios, especialmente con Hermione porque de lo contrario se me va a olvidar que eres mi primo – salió de la casa resoplando, Hermione estaba en la acera, caminando de un lado a otro mientras murmuraba con enfado

Ese grandísimo... como si fuera quien sabe quien... el muy... estúpido... que se cree... – respiro profundo y sonrió con gran esfuerzo cuando Harry se puso al frente

¿Te encuentras bien?

Si... bueno, era de esperarse ¿no? – murmuró con amargura

¿Podrías olvidarlo? De verdad siento mucho que haya pasado esto – dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y caminaban sin rumbo fijo, ella movió la otra a manera de restarle importancia – lastimosamente Hermione, me temo que lo mejor es que no vuelvas a entrar en casa de mis tíos

¡Oye...! yo sabía que esto podría pasar, bastante sé la clase de personas con las que vives, estas siendo muy radical – Harry comprendió que, de alguna manera, ella había mal interpretado sus palabras, posiblemente creía que le molestaba que lo visitara y no quería que fuera mas a su casa, obviamente eso era lo que quería, pero no en ese sentido

Espera... no lo mal entiendas, es simple prevención, esto no va a dejar de pasar, lo sabes, cada vez que te encuentres con algún Dursley será incomodo para ti, y para mí tener que ver como te tratan no es nada grato, escucha – la tomo de los hombros y la obligo a verlo – cada vez será peor, y créeme, por mucho que los ignores y por mucho que trates de que no te afecte, termina por hacerlo... tu no estas acostumbrada a sus comentarios, yo he vivido toda la vida con eso y aun me es insoportable, siempre encuentran la manera, no me preguntes como, y cada vez se superan a si mismo siendo peores... estaremos mejor en otro lugar – termino con tono conciliador acunándole la cara con las manos

Entonces ven a mi casa - dijo ella en voz baja – ¿o también es un problema? – dijo con algo de reproche

No, en absoluto, me encantaría ir a tu casa las veces que quieras – dijo con una sonrisa acariciándole la cara levemente con los pulgares, ella se sonrojo y deslizando una de las manos de Harry por su mejilla la tomo entre la suya y le dio un beso en la palma. En silencio, caminaron hasta que Hermione señaló un lugar de aspecto acogedor, él lo observó anonadado – nunca había visto este local

Pues entonces vamos... tengo hambre

Caminaron hasta llegar a las puertas de cristal, el enorme letrero tenía un gran trozo de pizza iluminado con neón junto a una boca enorme parecida a un pacman que cada vez que la cerraba hacia desaparecer la punta de la pizza. Harry se sorprendió de ver todo, poco más de la mitad de las mesas estaban llenas, algunas eran grupos de familias o de amigos y otras eran parejas como ellos

Ven, al lado de ese jardín hay una mesa desocupada – prácticamente tuvo que halarlo porque parecía estar clavado en el piso

Harry se dejo llevar mientras trataba de no sorprenderse al ver todo, de verse en medio de tanta gente _muggle_ que no lo mirara raro, y de alegrarse al no estar en medio de un grupo de magos que no lo mirara como a una divinidad. Al tomar asiento, Harry observó el lugar con mas detalle, en realidad era un ambiente muy familiar, montones de niños corrían hasta un sitio destinado para juegos mientras los padres caminaban detrás para estar al pendiente, lo enorme del lugar y lo espacioso que era permitía que las meseras en patines fueran de un lado a otro llevando pedidos

Harry... – Hermione le señaló una hoja plastificada que tenía enfrente mientras ella repasaba la suya - ¿qué vas a pedir?

Dijiste que pizza – hojeó las fotografías junto a los nombres, todo se veía delicioso, recordó entonces que no había tomado mas que jugo en la mañana y pronto se le hizo agua la boca

Yo quiero pero sé que tu no – Harry la miró por encima de su menú, Hermione sonrió – oh, vamos, las odias, en la escuela siempre las apartas con cara de asco

No las odio, solo que soy alérgico a la piña y al queso... pensándolo bien, entonces si las odio – se defendió – lo descubrí cuando tenía como ocho años y comí un trozo, a los cinco minutos estaba camino urgencias con paro respiratorio y el cuerpo lleno de brotes rojos

¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste? – Reclamó con seriedad – ¿te imaginas que algún día te hubiera dado alguna de esas cosas? ¡Te abría matado!

Olvídalo, ocurrió hace mucho ya, realmente no lo recordaba hasta ahora, supongo que desde ese momento mi mente bloqueó mi gusto para esa comida, la aparto sin ser consiente, nunca pense en volver a comer alguna de esas dos cosas... y realmente no son muy ricas así que no me pierdo de nada – Hermione entrecerró los ojos y abrió levemente la boca - ¿qué?

La piña es mi fruta favorita... en realidad es deliciosa, que poco gusto tienes - dijo con desdén. Él la miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió con suficiencia

¿Sí, verdad? – Hermione se puso roja mientras se cruzaba de brazos simulado enfado, Harry se rió con ganas – Oh, amor, era una broma – ella le volteó la mirada ignorándolo descaradamente pero Harry no se daría por vencido – con que si... – rodeó la mesa mientras Hermione se paraba de la silla dispuesta a correr – ni lo intentes, sabes que te atrapare – Hermione vio a ambos lados, en uno la pared, en el otro una mesa llena de gente que los miraba a la expectativa... – así que yo gano – Harry vio que detrás de Hermione, la puerta del jardín estaba abierta, ella también se fijó en ese detalle, así que en medio de risas ambos salieron corriendo

Era un pequeño laberinto, tan absurdamente simple que el tamaño ridículo de los arbustos le llegaba a la cintura, obviamente era para niños, por lo que a Hermione no le sirvió de nada y Harry la atrapó antes de que pudiera siguiera llegar a la mitad

Nadie escapa del mí, Soy el gran Harry Potter muajajaja – Hermione aun trataba de soltarse pero le era imposible mientras no parara de reírse, así que resignada prefirió acurrucarse en su pechó y respirar con tranquilidad

¡No se vale! tú haces ejercicios... debiste darme algo de ventaja – él la soltó y halándola de la mano se apoyó en una butaca alta y la acomodó en medio de sus piernas y tomándola por la cintura le sonrió

Sabes... cuando quieres algo con locura no lo dejas ir así nada mas y puedes estar segura que nunca dejare que te alejes de mí a menos que de ello dependa tu vida – sonrió con suavidad acercándose a Hermione, ella le tomó la cara entre las manos y le besó despacio. Harry siempre pensó que un beso era algo muy intimo y cada vez que compartía la experiencia con ella había algo nuevo, aunque dejó de hacerlo cuando al separarse de Hermione vio que por la puerta que habían salido todos los miraban atentamente y por alguna razón no le importó lo mas mínimo – y olvida lo que dije, por que si de algo soy muy consciente es de lo buena que estas – a propósito, Harry se mordió el labio inferior y prácticamente la evaluó de pies a cabeza, Hermione sonrió nerviosa y se puso tan colorada que hundió la cara en su cuello

Como sigas así, voy a terminar creyéndote – dijo mientras se separaba aun con rubor en sus mejillas, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y se apartó el cabello, Harry encontró el gesto tan sexy que sin poder evitarlo, y aun con ella entre sus piernas, se acercó e inclinándose también, le dio un suave beso en el cuello, ella, sorprendida, no se movió

Yo creí que ya lo sabías – murmuró cerca de su oído, complacido, la sintió estremecerse, pero ella fue mas allá, las palabras de Harry la alentaron y puso los labios tan cerca de su lóbulo que los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron al sentir su suave respiración

Tu tienes la culpa porque cuando estás cerca, esos ojos y ese cuerpo que tienes me hacen pensar en otras cosas

Una corriente placentera le recorrió toda la médula espinal, el significado de aquellas palabras le mostró un nuevo mundo, fue como despertar y súbitamente caer en cuenta que era un adolescente igual a cualquier chico de su edad... uno que a la menor provocación, especialmente de la chica que te trae loco, también se vuelve completamente hormonal. Ella se apartó con una sonrisa perversa, como si intuyera los estragos que había causado en sus pensamientos

Mejor vamos a comer – lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó adentro, tenía esa expresión, esa de aquí no ha pasado nada pero sin disimular una sonrisa traviesa.

Harry la siguió a paso lento, caminando tras ella, posiblemente aún estuviera bajo el efecto de las palabras seductoras de Hermione porque sus ojos no perdieron tiempo y se dejaron llevar por el hipnotizante contoneo de las caderas de la chica, su cerebro comenzó a maquinar ideas perversas diciéndole que ella era una diabla provocadora y lo hacia muy a propósito para volverle añicos los nervios, sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos, realmente sabía que no era nada de eso, que por el simple hecho de ser ella, Hermione, la chica de sus sueños, su cuerpo se alteraba, penso, esa mujer no era consiente de los destrozos que causaba en él...

Bueno, yo quiero... – un poco aturdido, no supo a que hora se sentaron de nuevo, ¡por Dios! Tenía que dejar de divagar, Hermione comenzó a leer la carta y él tomó la suya como para tener ocupadas las manos, tratando de concentrarse en la comida, su mente se aclaró un poco al darse cuenta del hecho de no poder comer casi el 80% de las cosas que ofrecía el restaurante porque harían reaccionar su alergia– una pizza Hawaiana, un refresco de manzana y... creo que eso es todo ¿Harry?

Eh... si, bueno, creo que... un sándwich de pavo acompañado de... una ginger con hielo – la muchacha tomó la orden y con una sonrisa, demasiado amigable, se llevó las cartas

¿Estas en régimen? – preguntó con desdén... Harry entrecerró los ojos y sonrió de lado, estaba deliberadamente tratando de provocarlo de nuevo – bueno, lo tendré en cuenta cuando salga de nuevo contigo, para la próxima será una ensalada de lechuga con una soda de dieta – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

Cuando tenga ese suculento sándwich entre mis manos rogaras por una mordida, mientras tu te ahogas en tu propio veneno de Hawai – declaro con descaro, comentando como si tal cosa – recuerdo que las chicas del colegio decían algo así como que las comidas con mucho contenido calórico iban directo a sus caderas... ¿será cierto?

Oh... lo siento, creo que tienes razón... – puso cara de pesar pero al instante se puso de pie y se paró a su lado con una sonrisa endiablada, Harry se sintió en terreno peligroso de nuevo, sin poder evitarlo ella le tomó una mano y se la puso en su cadera apretándola levemente – ¿que me recomiendas para esta parte de mi cuerpo... esta un poco, como decirlo... – la paseo lentamente hasta la altura de su cintura con malicia – la verdad no se ¿tu que opinas Harry? - ¡que ella no conocía la piedad! era una torturadora de lo peor ¿qué podía decir él? La camisa que ella llevaba dejaba un poco de piel expuesta increíblemente suave al tacto, tersa, torneada... ¡maldita sea, la tentación era tremenda...! internamente se reprendió por llegar tan lejos con sus pensamientos ¡pero es que ella no se la ponía fácil!

¿Te encanta no? – dijo al fin con la voz un poco ronca – dejarme vuelto un lío – la vio poner una expresión de suficiencia mientras se inclinaba ante él

No sabes cuanto, Harry, no sabes cuanto – dejándolo perplejo... y acalorado, tomo asiento de nuevo justo en el momento que la mesera paraba limpiamente junto a ellos para descargar la orden

¿Desean algo más? – preguntó mirando fijamente a Harry e ignorando deliberadamente a Hermione

No, gracias, eso será todo – la mesera se obligó poner atención a la chica que estaba con Harry y dejando de lado la amabilidad, se forzó a sonreír falsamente a una Hermione con la ceja levantada y una sonrisa que competía agresivamente con la suya.

Bien... entonces, serían $25US – Harry observaba todo con atención, no se lo diría a Hermione pero aquella chica le recordaba a alguien, y por alguna razón no esperaba nada bueno de ese encuentro, disimuladamente apresurado saco su billetera y le tendió el dinero, sin que pudiera evitarlo, ella, sin vacilar al tomarlo le apretó levemente la mano y le guiño un ojo – para servirte

¿Que buen servicio, no? – Hermione estaba evidentemente enfadada, el simplemente se encogió de hombros y por seguridad a su integridad no respondió – espero que no vuelva

No tendrá porque... ya le he pagado – comentó al verla clavar el popote con violencia en su bebida – ¿te parece que comamos? – no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Hermione estaba celosa... muy celosa, y por alguna razón eso le hacia mucho bien a su ego

Me parece – dijo sin mas levantando su trozo de pizza dándole un mordisco no tan pacífico

Comieron en silencio, cada uno en lo suyo, Hermione ya estaba mas calmada y de vez en cuando comentaban una que otra cosa, iba mas o menos a la mitad de su pizza y Harry casi finalizaba su sándwich

¿Que quieres que hagamos después de comer? – como saliendo de un sueño Hermione dejó de lado su bebida y dio un respingo y se puso una mano en la frente

Oh... amor ¡los siento tanto! creo que olvide comentarte algo – dijo ella con pesar – te juro que no fue mi intensión... mis padres llegan hoy de Alemania y debo ir a recibirlos al aeropuerto... perdóname

No importa, ve tranquila, pudimos hacer algo juntos hoy, tenerte el día de mi cumpleaños ha sido increíble y te agradezco que hayas estado conmigo, ve tranquila – comentó con una sonrisa para reconfortarla, a él también le entristecía pero comprendía que ella llevaba días sin ver a sus padres y debía extrañarlos – tal vez me ponga a hojear algunos libros de la escuela – ella pasó una mano por encima de la mesa y tomó la de él con cariño

Gracias – él negó arrugando la nariz y levantando la mano de ella le dio un beso en el dorso - ¿te he dicho hoy que te quiero mucho?

Si, lo has hecho, pero no me molestaré si lo dices las veces que quieras – ella le mandó un beso en el aire y después de reír un poco se dispusieron a terminar su comida

Harry esperaba que Hermione terminara de comer mientras finalizaba su refresco, con la mirada recorrió el lugar, cuando sus ojos se posaron en aquella mesera sin querer, iba a continuar su camino pero algo en las acciones de ella le llamó la atención... ¿de donde la había visto? La observó hablar por su móvil y mirarlo ávidamente, realmente no podía recordarlo... ella cortó la comunicación y mirándolo de reojo miró también por las puertas transparentes del local, involuntariamente Harry también lo hizo y casi se ahoga con el liquido que tenía en la boca

¿Estas bien? – Hermione le miraba preocupada por tan repentina acción – Harry...

Si... si – dijo con voz ahogada – debemos irnos, ahora

¿Qué pasa?

Ya recuerdo de donde conozco a la mesera – dijo sin pensar, cayó en cuenta de su error cuando sintió de pronto que Hermione se tensaba

Discúlpame, ¿estas diciéndome que conoces a esa tipa? – comentó despacio y con voz gélida

Espera, espera... si... ¡no! – Hermione se cruzó de brazos y le miró esperando una explicación - me pareció haberla visto antes pero no recordaba de donde, no te lo comente porque no me pareció importante, pensé que en algún momento la había visto en Prive Drivet o en otra parte, pero ya se que no es solo eso, ella es una de las chicas que andan con Amelia... creo que se llama Susy o Sara... no lo recuerdo, solo se que debemos irnos porque ha llamado a su amiga para decirle que estoy aquí y ella ha llegado

¿La chica del megáfono? ¿Está aquí? ¿Dónde? – olvidando su enfado, Hermione observó detrás de ella, y ahí estaba, mirando sin tregua a todas partes deteniendo la búsqueda justo en ellos dos – pero que demo...

Anda – la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta el jardín en donde estuvieron anteriormente, fastidiado pudo ver como la otra chica le seguía como un gavilán a su presa – creo que hay una escalera por aquí, podemos perderla antes de que llegue al laberinto

Me parece Harry que debes dejarle los puntos claros a esa chica – dijo Hermione caminando escaleras abajo – no puede estar fastidiándonos cada vez que estemos juntos

Oh, claro que puede, eso es lo que hace siempre – observo a cada lado de la calle y cruzó tratando de ir lo mas calmado posible y evitando mirar hacia atrás

Por eso, dile que no quieres nada con ella y que no te moleste mas – ya mas calmados caminaron hasta la casa de los Dursley – Harry...

Ya olvide las veces que se lo he dicho, pero es como si no entendiera – dijo mirando fijamente al frente – ni siquiera ignorándola me deja en paz

Un motivo mas para que no me acerque mas por estos lados – dijo con amargura

Hermione... por favor – ella le ignoró y siguieron caminando, era incomodo, no podía creer que su relación tuviera tantos altibajos en tan poco tiempo, ese detalle le preocupaba, sentía que todo se deterioraba. Llegaron al número cuatro y al constatar que Dudley no estaba, entraron.

¿Me permites tu servicio?... es que anteriormente no pude usarlo porque me encontré con tu primo – ella le rehuía la mirada y sin presionarla le dijo que no había problema, mientras ella iba por un lado él fue un momento a su cuarto, respiró profundo y sin encontrar calma dando vueltas alrededor de su habitación salió al primer piso

Al bajar las escaleras y caminar distraídamente por el pasillo que daba a la cocina Harry percibió que algo no andaba bien, sentía como una especia de opresión en el pecho, olvidó por un momento su tormento y con la mirada, rebuscó a su alrededor, se detuvo completamente cuando el flash de una cámara salido de la nada le cegó constantemente, por un instante, solo por un instante, la vista se le nubló e imágenes que pasaban a toda carrera por su mente mostraron a una mujer de espaldas que subida sobre una escalera se tambaleaba, las imágenes se fueron dejando todo en blanco sin mostrarle el desenlace de las cosas, solo que al volver a pasar por su mente, la mujer en cuestión se encontraba tirada en el suelo con tres barras de acero atravesándole el abdomen, tuvo que sujetares de las paredes porque la sangre se le heló al ver claramente el rostro de la mujer

Tía Petunia... – sacudió su cabeza, eso no tenía sentido, era completamente ilógico, iba a desechar esas absurdas imágenes cuando escuchó un grito, caminó rápidamente hacia el jardín trasero y a través de la ventana pudo ver las huesudas pantorrillas de su tía tambalearse ante su propio peso... eso era sencillamente imposible. Corrió ante la desesperación de saber lo que sucedería... no alcanzaría a llegar

_¡Wingardium Leviousa! –_ exclamó involuntariamente extendiendo su mano en dirección a su Tía en un intento desesperado por evitar su caída, si antes las imágenes que vio lo dejaron en ascuas, nadie lo había preparado para lo que estaba pasando

Santa Madre... – escuchó una voz detrás de él, no necesitaba ni se atrevía a ver quien era, Hermione caminó hasta ubicarse a su lado mientras miraba con los ojos desorbitados a Harry con el brazo estirado y a Tía Petunia en posición horizontal completamente blanca... suspendida entre la escalera, inexplicablemente aun en pie, y la verja metálica color negro de la cual sobresalían tres barras terminadas en punta de flecha

Hermione... ¿qué hago? – pregunto con voz temblorosa y respirando con dificultad, estaba aterrado, no sabía que estaba sucediendo, Hermione aun estaba a su lado, miraba al uno y al otro buscando una solución

Primero quiero que te calmes... – ella le transmitía seguridad con su voz, meditando la situación – tu mano es el catalizador ahora... ¿entiendes?... manéjala como si fuera tu varita – Harry se quedó en una pieza, incapaz de mover un pelo – Vamos Harry, solo intenta mover tus dedos hacia ti... para que tu tía venga a nosotros

Harry no podía pensar con claridad, su tía estaba saliendo del espasmo y comenzaba a moverse desesperadamente, desestabilizando poco a poco el efecto del inestable hechizo

¡Hazlo o se va a caer! – Sentenció Hermione desesperada – Harry sintió pánico ante la perspectiva de ver otra vez a su tía agonizante y de un tirón contrajo el brazo hacia sí, para luego sentir el peso de la asustada mujer caerle encima, arrastrándolo un par de metros por el piso. Por un momento respiro tranquilo pero Tía Petunia no se hizo esperar para comenzar a gritar completamente histérica.

¡Cálmate! – trato de tranquilizarla mientras ella, aun encima, lo golpeaba como si él la estuviese atacado, en el preciso momento en que lloraba mas escandalosamente, imágenes de otra persona vestida de manera extraña se le vinieron a la mente, aquella mujer también lloraba de manera similar, invadido por lo que parecía hastío, la tomó de los brazos y bastante falto de paciencia y de tacto la tomó de los brazos y se levanto de suelo junto con ella, con una fuerza sacada de quien sabe donde, sentándola en una de las sillas del comedor que había en la cocina sacudiéndola fuertemente una vez para que se callara

¡Ya basta! ¡Le ordeno que deje de llorar de una vez! – Una voz grave y enérgica salió de los labios de Harry, quien no la reconocía como suya, la misma que calló de una sola vez los sollozos desesperados de Petunia Dursley, ella le miraba fijamente con bastante desconcierto y más que todo, con resentimiento.

Harry... – Hermione le miraba con recelo, casi con miedo – no te pongas así... fue un accidente, tienes que calmarte

No voy a calmarme – contestó de manera fría y sin alguna expresión en su rostro, se acercó a tía Petunia quien se encogió en su silla – Escúcheme bien señora, no he esperado siglos para soportar la histérica insolencia de personas como usted así que le pido que en mi presencia no haga esos espectáculos, yo no tengo la paciencia de su benevolente sobrino

Dios mío – escucho a sus espaldas, se giró completamente para ver a Hermione consternada mirándolo con temor – tus ojos... – se miró en el cristal de la ventana y vio que sus ojos eran azules muy oscuros, no entendía porque debería ser extraño, todo en aquel lugar era lo extraño, incluida su vestimenta, volvió su vista hacia aquella chica, algo dentro de si no podía soportar ser observado de esa manera – ¡tu espalda... el... tatuaje brilla... se... mueve, puedo verlo a través de la camisa!

Tu... – volvió a fijar su vista en tía Petunia y susurró – _Ameonus morfeo – _la mujer cerró los ojos y con la cabeza sobre la mesa quedó dormida, se volvió y se acercó lentamente a Hermione quien en un acto reflejo retrocedió – yo te conozco – Hermione tembló ante él incapaz de seguir moviéndose – si... eres ella, la chica que siempre esta en la mente de Harry Potter... Hermione

Eres... eres... él... no puede ser ¿qué haz hecho con Harry? – preguntó con voz temblorosa, la miró por un momento tratado de comprender porque tenía la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarla – por favor, no esta preparado para esto, déjalo

Posiblemente lo haga, este no es mi recinto natural así que... a fuerza tendré que relegarme, solo una cosa necesito que le digas, poco a poco recordará lo que pasó, pero algunas cosas pueden olvidársele, aunque con el tiempo mis recuerdos serán sus recuerdos así como los suyos serán míos... supongo que es algo que ya debes saber, se que eres muy inteligente – dijo con voz profunda que le pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera

¿Que debo decirle? lo que sea... – dijo Hermione con ímpetu, mirándolo con decisión – solo quiero que lo dejes en paz – algo dentro de Harry se removió

No he esperado tanto por nada así que dile que le ayudaré con su asunto a cambio que él me ayude con el mío pero que voy a manifestarme mas seguido y que le doy mi palabra que nada malo va a suceder, ni a él ni a nadie, mientras me tenga dentro de sí – mantenía una pose erguida, imponente – hasta que no aprenda a comunicarse conmigo me veré obligado a salir a la fuerza

Bien... ¡ahora déjalo! – imploró con los ojos vidriosos

Una cosa más – se puso mucho más cerca de ella, percibiendo que evitaba a toda costa temblar descontroladamente – dile que siento que esto esté pasando pero que como podrá comprender, no hay un cuerpo más idóneo que el suyo, y que no se asuste por lo que pasó hoy, esto sucedió porque hace 16 años vio la luz por primera vez

Su cumpleaños – susurro - eso quiere decir que... ¿nunca té iras? – preguntó con impotencia

Eso quiere decir que por el momento eso no será posible, la lucha contra el mal nos compete a ambos y mientras esto siga así vamos a tener que aprender a vivir juntos, no es mi intención arruinarle la vida ni nada parecido, dile que el escrito contiene información que le ayudara a entender muchas de las cosas que le están pasando, puede que por tener mis recuerdos se entere de algunas pero que lo mejor será que trate de saber mas por su cuenta – parpadeó seguido y se tambaleó hasta el mesón, la miró fijamente y sonrió – hasta otra ocasión... hermosa Hermione

Sintió nauseas, la cabeza le dolía como si tuviera hinchado el cerebro, cayó de rodillas sujetándosela con desespero mientras evitaba a toda costa gritar de la desesperación

¡HARRY!... – Hermione corrió a su lado y lo abrazó mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza - ¿estas bien? ¡Dime que estas bien!

¿Que... fue todo... eso? – Preguntó respirando con dificultad, observó la cara asustada de Hermione y una voz en su cabeza le susurró "_nos veremos pronto... hermosa Hermione" _abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se apartó hasta chocar con el mesón_ - _¡¿quién dijo eso? – preguntó preso del terror, observando a todas partes, Hermione se le acercó y ambos se pusieron de pie, aunque a Harry le flaquearon las piernas, como pudo se sentó en el comedor

Salió... él salió... se manifestó – dijo ella con voz ahogada, Harry no comprendió del todo – si tomo posesión de ti... santo cielo ¡hablo conmigo!

Quién... ¿quien habló contigo? ¿Te encuentras bien? Si te hizo algo... – la tomó de las manos mirándola de pies a cabeza, ella negó fervientemente, las manos le temblaban y la respiración aun no se le normalizaba – Relájate y luego me cuentas... por Merlín ¿qué mierda me esta pasado? Esto no esta bien... nada bien...

Fue como si ya no fueras tu – dijo con voz débil – era él, Tutankamón, dijo que... hasta que no aprendieras a comunicarte con él, tendría que manifestarse sin tu permiso, es verdad lo que pensábamos, se metió en ti cuando cogiste esa estatua

¿Pero no lastimé a nadie verdad? – no podías ser que aquel hombre fuera violento y se saliera de control

Tu no lastimaste a nadie, ¡te digo que era él!, controlándote, solo zarandeo a tu tía – Harry se percató que la mujer parecía inconsciente con la cabeza sobre la mesa - al parecer no le gusto que comenzara a gritarte y a golpearte y se salió de casillas

No... no fue por eso – cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de recordar lo que paso antes de todo eso y algunas imágenes llegaron a su mente – le recordó a alguien... antes de que él saliera vi a una persona vestida como él... una mujer que lloraba con histeria... ella le causaba una especie de repulsión, por eso no soportó escuchar gritar a Tía Petunia...

Que...

Si... por eso le dijo... _¡Ya basta! ¡le ordeno que deje de llorar de una vez_... así que... – no continúo porque Hermione aun consternada le interrumpió

Ahí me di cuenta que algo no estaba bien – dijo ella ahora mas calmada – su voz era profunda y algo aterradora, pero sus ojos... me confirmaron que efectivamente no eras tu mismo... eran azules, Harry, oscuros y fríos

Si... los vi en el cristal de la ventana – susurró con voz queda, cerró fuertemente los ojos y parpadeo con desconcierto – el libro... dijo que leyera el libro ¿verdad?

Dijo que eso te sacara de dudas y te ayudará a comprender las cosas que te están pasando – se abrazó a sí misma y se estremeció – aunque era algo imperturbable me pareció que estaba un poco demente

Y esta de acuerdo... pero quiere algo a cambio – susurró mirando al vacío recordando con mas claridad

¿De acuerdo en que? – Hermione le miraba con duda y temor

Me ayudara en mi asunto a cambio que yo le ayude con el suyo... me prestará sus poderes contra Voldemort a cambio que yo le ayude con los míos a saldar una cuenta pendiente... el motivo por el cual espero tanto tiempo para entrar en un cuerpo... parece, Hermione, que algo terrible va a suceder muy pronto, algo que va a marcar el destino de todos


	6. Cap 6 Face to face

Capitulo 6 – Face To Face

Esto es un poco aterrador – murmuró Hermione después de que ambos, meditando la situación y sin llegar a concluir nada descansaban en la mesa, especialmente Harry, de los recientes acontecimientos – después de todas las cosas que hemos pasado, creí que podía esperar cualquier evento anormal y no me sorprendería lo suficiente pero, si lo hubieras visto... si te hubieras visto...

Harry observaba con la vista perdida un punto cerca de la ventana, estaba tan confundido, pero sin embargo ante tal situación no estaba realmente preocupado, lo cual, consideraba, era completamente absurdo teniendo en cuenta que de ahora en adelante las cosas cambiarían radicalmente y no tenía idea alguna sobre el rumbo que tomarían por eso escuchó el comentario de Hermione sintiendo una especie de desasosiego

¿Sentiste miedo? – Indagó sin mirarla y sin expresión alguna, con la vista perdida en un punto cerca de Tía Petunia, quien aun no salía de su inconsciencia.

Por supuesto que si – expresó de manera franca, cosa que no produjo mucho alivio en Harry – pero no por mí... sino por ti, cuando me di cuenta de que era él, realmente creí que te había perdido... que no volverías, nunca vi que alguien fuera poseído tan de repente, el realmente se adueño de ti – Harry percibió que trataba de mantenerse serena, sin evitarlo, la observó detenidamente a los ojos y casi sin querer ella sonrió – yo sabía que tus ojos eran muy bonitos pero ahora mas que siempre me parecen preciosos... me alegra verlos de nuevo– Harry estaba visiblemente sonrojado y sonrío con timidez, Hermione se paró de su silla y se ubico a espaldas de él abrazándolo y apoyando el mentón en el hombro le acarició la mejilla con un rizo rebelde

¿Ya no estas enojada? – preguntó tratando de cambiar un poco el tema, mientras acariciaba suavemente los antebrazos de Hermione sobre su pecho

No – le susurró al oído – en estos momentos esas pequeñeces no me preocupan – Harry la haló de un brazo y la sentó en sus piernas abrazándola por la cintura, tenerla con él era adictamente reconfortante, aunque sin dejar de lado que realmente le preocupada pelearse con ella por cosas sin importancia, posiblemente algo de lo que pensó se reflejó en su rostro porque encontró a Hermione observándole, quien sonrió para luego hablarle

Es normal que las parejas tengan discusiones, Harry, nadie es perfecto, pero somos lo suficientemente conscientes de nuestros sentimientos como para echar todo al trasto por choques de carácter... yo te quiero con todo y malas mañas – dijo con cariño, besándole la punta de la nariz – hace un momento... cuando perdía la esperanza, pude sentir como mi corazón se hacia pedazos... no se si sea algo cursi – sonrió un poco nerviosa - pero así fue, en menos de nada pasaron por mi mente los momentos que he vivido contigo y realmente hubiera preferido morir en ese instante que vivir en un mundo en el cual no estés conmigo – Harry estaba tan conmovido por aquellas palabras, nunca nadie le había expresado tanto, pero de alguna manera, aunque se negaba a aceptarlo, su mente no aceptaba ese tipo de pensamientos

Te agradezco infinitamente, sé que nunca me mientes, que estas siendo sincera de corazón, porque si en estos momentos algo pudiera pasarte no podría soportarlo, pero también sé... que no permitiría que llegaras tan lejos por mí – Hermione le observaba fijamente, seguramente sin entender del todo – escucha y escúchame bien, porque se que te va a doler lo que voy a decirte y no me siento precisamente bien por esto.

Espera – le interrumpió observándole con escrutinio - ¿Por qué estas diciendo esto?... hablas como si no te importara que...

Porque me importa – cortó apretándola un poco mas fuerte contra él – me importa que después de perder a alguien sigas tu vida, me importa que si llega a faltar alguien a quien quieres mucho vivas... y seas feliz, nadie en el mundo es indispensable, la gente muere por alguna razón, nos causa mucho dolor y creemos que enloqueceremos pero realmente son etapas que se van... no desaparecen pero después de un tiempo nos hace recordar con amor a aquellos que hemos perdido... me siento mal por decirte esto... me siento hipócrita porque si te llegas a morir voy a derrumbarme completamente... y se que eso no te hubiera gustado ¿crees que me sentiría bien si me pásase algo y tu acabaras con tu vida? ¿Querrías que muriera si tu llegas a perder la tuya?

¡Claro que no...! – Hermione se quedó en silencio y suspiró – entiendo... solo, no podría...

Si puedes – se acercó a ella y lentamente la besó, sacándole un largo suspiro – porque eres Hermione y si te conozco bien sé que puedes – en un instante Harry se vio rodeado de los brazos de Hermione, quien ocultó la cara en su cuello

Desde que nos conocimos se supone que la racional soy yo – dijo en broma riendo en medio del llanto

Y lo seguirás siendo siempre... no llores amor, yo solo tengo momentos de lucidez – ambos rieron, encontrando un momento de placentera tranquilidad besándose de nuevo, tenia que ser lo correcto, pensaba el chico atrapando suavemente con su boca el irresistible labio inferior su novia, debería serlo, Hermione y ninguna otra, era la chica correcta – Amor, creo... que... ya es hora.

Hora de... – comento a modo de pregunta antes de seguir con su juego de besos

Tus... padres – Hermione se detuvo por completo y sonrió con algo de vergüenza

¡Cierto!... ¡todo esto es tu culpa! – le acusó sonriendo mientras se apartaba de él y se ponía de pié para que él pudiera hacer lo mismo

Si, bueno, pero es que, modestia aparte, no es mi culpa ser tan irresistible – ella le golpeó el hombro y ambos rieron mas fuerte

Eso quisiera usted señor... – dejó de hablar porque alzándola en voladas Harry le había besado inesperadamente con intensidad, la escena era digna de una película romántica de los años 50 haciéndola suspirar y temblar como flan – por Dios... retiro lo dicho

Eso pense – dijo con solemnidad, pero sin evitar reírse – mejor vamos

Un suspiro sonoro les recordó que con la cabeza sobre la mesa y seguramente muy incomoda posición, la señora Dursley seguía dormida, en ese momento Harry se pregunto por primera vez en donde se encontraban su primo y su tío, con el alboroto que se armó seguramente fueran los primeros en estar en la cocina

Mejor llévala a la cama o no sé... ¿podrás despertarla? – Harry la observó y se encogió de hombros

Despertará en una hora mas o menos... para beneficio de todos no se acordará de nada, pero mejor la llevo al sillón – la tomó en brazos y la dejó en la sala, Hermione tomó un cojín y se lo puso debajo de la cabeza. Salieron de la casa y esperaron por un taxi, Hermione lo abordó pero pidió al señor que esperara un momento

Recuerda que debes leer ese libro, coméntame si pasa algo ¿lo harás? - él sonrió y por la ventana le dio un pequeño beso

Lo haré, llámame cuando lleguen tus padres y salúdalos de mi parte – ella asistió y se fue dejando Privet Drive

No era que no quisiera pero no estaba muy cómodo que se diga, sentado en su escritorio... con el libro frente suyo, pero tenía tanta curiosidad y tantas ganas de aclarar todo de una vez que sin meditarlo mas lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo. Pasaron un par de minutos y antes de terminar la primera pagina ya estaba completamente fascinado, conjuros de todo tipo, pociones con ingredientes que harían ver a los animales de Luna tan comunes como el que más y lo más importante, la historia de su huésped.

Todo esto siendo un niño... – de alguna manera se sentía identificado, porque sobre sus hombros, desde muy pequeño también colocaron grandes responsabilidades – debe haber alguna manera... – el libro tenía todo catalogado, busco por todos lados hasta que, con mas escepticismo que esperanza, releyó en los encantamientos de nivel alto medio y ahí lo encontró.

"_Contra cara"_

_Comunicación realizada en el mismo espacio y tiempo que permite contacto con el "_alterego_", requiere de meditación y especial cuidado si nunca ha sido realizado, la metodología exige concentración plena pero no se necesita pronunciar conjuro alguno, para llevarlo a cabo es indispensable estar seguro de poseer la cantidad suficiente de energía, por tanto se requiere estar en todas las facultades posibles y completa disposición de enfrentar lo encontrado, si en determinado momento se llega a algún tipo de contacto es indispensable que se cuente con un espejo de tamaño completo para poder observar, puede ser impactante porque algunas personas tienen como "otros yo" a espectros o espíritus malignos que están a punto de usar su cuerpo para fines inhumanos, pero hay ocasiones en las cuales ambos necesitan comunicarse por tanto no toma tanto tiempo y no se presentan daños colaterales de gran magnitud. Es vital contar con un pebetero, este, será colocado en la parte inferior del espejo, ya encendido se recomienda colocar suficiente incienso porque será la duración de este la que determine el tiempo de contacto_

Su primer impulso fue salir corriendo del cuarto y buscar entre las porcelanas de tía petunia, encontró un pebetero en forma de tetera, no le prestó mucha importancia, ni a la forma ni a la figura que empezaba a moverse lentamente en el sillón, subió con el objeto en medio de la excitación del momento y escarbó con cuidado entre sus ingredientes recientemente adquiridos de posiones, sacó algunas hojas secas de hierbabuena y polvo de diente de león y con cuidado prendió la velita que estaba dentro al tiempo ponía las hojas trituradas y agregaba unas gotas de la esencia de canela que venía dentro de la porcelana colocando todo bajo el espejo de la puerta del armario. Por un momento se quedó pensativo, el suave olor de la hierbabuena junto con los otros ingredientes inundaron el lugar y relajaron sus sentidos, al parecer no era muy difícil además sabía que él también quería hablarle, suponiendo que tuviera la energía necesaria para llevarlo a cabo, pero, meditó con incertidumbre, ese encantamiento era para componentes que fueran de su propio cuerpo y el alma de Tutankamón no lo era, no formaba parte de su aura, solo era una especie de parásito alojado en él. Después de casi arrancarse media cabellera, pensó que si no probaba no sabría, acomodó la puerta de su armario, trato de aclarar su mente hasta que se sintió preparado, se observó al espejo y... Hasta ahí le llegó la dicha porque después de varios minutos no sucedió nada, era Harry Potter observando a... Harry Potter, hasta le pareció que en medio de la nube blanca su reflejo estaba mas desconcertado

Parece que, o estoy haciendo algo mal, lo cual es muy probable... o no es muy efectivo

_Si te concentraras tal vez lo sería, estas dejándome todo el trabajo – _se quedó frió, era la voz que resonó en la cocina mientras estaba con Hermione, era escalofriante _– Anda, piensa en que realmente quieres hablar conmigo, si no lo deseas no podremos hacer nada_

Pero no se como... – se sentía un poco aturdido, la nube y el olor de la hierba quemada lo tenían un poco mareado

_Cierra los ojos, recuerda cualquier imagen mía que hayas tenido – _de inmediato pensó en aquellos ojos del sueño, se asustó al percibir que volvían a brillar y para cuando los abrió, ahí estaba de manera casi difusa tomando forma con lentitud

_Hola... Harry Potter, al fin cara a cara... solo tu y yo_

Esperaba caer de espaldas pasmado por el susto pero la primera impresión de Harry fue mas bien de desconcierto, no pudo evitar observar cada parte de él, cada rasgo, cada componente de ese reflejo no mostraba mas que a un muchacho, su mirada era profunda, azulada sin realmente serlo, como una especie de brillo que irradiaba poder, por los demás era como ver a cualquiera, a un joven de la edad de Oliver Wood... cuya expresión estaba seriamente marcada por la madures forzada y temprana de alguien que adquirió responsabilidades siendo muy joven... alguien como él mismo

Supongo que... sabes todo de mí, Faraón – aunque seguía viéndole con escrutinio, no se permitió sentir debilidad sin dejar de mostrar el debido respeto a alguien tan polémico

_Lo suficiente... _– su tono de voz, siniestro, pero no aterrador, le permitió relajarse – _puedo ver que todo lo que se dice... pues bien _– rió de lado con burla – _Perdóname que te lo diga pero, sin ofender... la gente exagera con las descripciones sobre ti_

No me ofendo, sucede muy a menudo, no soy el salvador del mundo y nada de esas cosas simplemente hago lo que me toca – respondió sintiendo algo de remordimiento porque el realmente no pió nada de aquello

_A cada cual con lo suyo, puedo decir a tu favor que hasta ahora lo has hecho bien _– inclinó levemente la cabeza y algo de admiración adornó su expresión

Muchas gracias, pero yo solo sé de ti lo que dice él libro... y por experiencia no suelen ser muy confiables, aunque éste lo has escrito tú ¿No? – no contestó, pero levantando el brazo el reflejo del faraón le señaló a Harry la silla del escritorio

_Tómala y siéntate... _

No, gracias, prefiero estar de pié – comento con terquedad

_Pero yo no, así que tómala _– le contradijo con ímpetu

Me estas ordenando – algo de su inconsciente rebeldía salió a flote – te voy a pedir que por favor no lo hagas – comentó con voz neutral – de eso ya he tenido suficiente

_¿Estás pidiéndome que te ruegue?_- rugió con enfado y el espejo vibró levemente, Harry no se dejó llevar por el temor

No, conque pidas el favor es suficiente

_Pero ¿Quién te crees? – _sus ojos brillaron amenazadores pero después de todo lo que había pasado, Harry estaba acostumbrado a ser visto de esa manera por Voldemort junto a otros tantos y ahora el miedo no era una opción – _Recuerda con quien estas tratando_

Entonces algo debe quedarte claro "Faraón", si estas acostumbrado a dar ordenes te aconsejo que te busques súbditos en otra parte porque yo no estoy dispuesto a serlo, yo no te pedí que hicieras esto así que mientras estemos en esta situación olvídate que alguna vez tenías el poder absoluto – había tratado de conservar la calma pero recordarse siempre bajo las ordenes de otros no fue de gran ayuda, ahora estaba enojado, pero nunca permitiría que las circunstancias lo volvieran el títere de una sombra.

_Siempre tan prepotente – _murmuró con desdén – _después de todo... eres el gran Harry Potter, esa actitud no habla muy bien de ti_

Bien, ¿entonces dime porque estamos haciendo esto? – preguntó tratando de no romper el espejo en mil pedazos y echar todo al demonio

_Porque me necesitas_ – dijo cruzándose de brazos

Eso no es del todo correcto – contradijo con ira disfrazada de burla - hasta que se te ocurrió esta maravillosa idea de meterte a revolcarme las entrañas yo ni enterado de ti... para mí seguirías siendo Historia antigua, el término correcto es _nos necesitamos _aunque yo no te haya pedido que vinieras

_Bueno, esta bien, supón que no ha pasado nada, las cosas no empezaron del todo bien, además parte de ser alguien como yo es demostrar nobleza y por eso tengo el deber de reconocer los errores cometidos, si te he ofendido pido disculpas por ello – _inclinó de nuevo la cabeza y su expresión cambio radicalmente a una de completa serenidad

Bien, vamos a olvidarlo ¿sí? No es mi fuerte guardarle real rencor a la gente – estiró el brazo y tomó la silla, cuando vio al espejo el faraón estaba sentado también

_Estamos reflejados que no se te olvide... puedo hacer algunas cosas que no haces de ese lado pero para otras dependo de ti, por eso te... pedí que te sentaras, pero eso no es importante, la cosa es... que estamos en un dilema _– realmente el enfrentamiento había quedado relegado y Harry comprendió que ahora si venía lo importante

Si me explicas que es lo que pasó... porque estas dentro de mí, te lo agradecería mucho

_Todo empezó cuando abriste el osario..._

Era una caja con una estatuilla – le corrigió sin reserva – ni yo lo sabía, no esperaba que Bill mandara algo como eso 

_Es un osario, pero no discutiremos eso, cuando un mago antiguo moría, todo quedaba dispuesto para que, junto con la intervención divina del Dios Ra, antes de pasar a la otra vida y si ha dejado asuntos pendientes pudiera dejar su alma o parte de ella en un objeto valioso de su preferencia que se encuentre dentro de la tumba, además que sea lo suficientemente resistente y esa "estatuilla" como le llamas, esta hecha de los huesos de alguien... muy valioso para mí_

Eso no me dice como llegamos a esto – dijo con algo de altanería, quería saber como había terminado siendo poseído por un muerto y la espera no lo tranquilizaba en lo absoluto

_Debes calmarte, si te alteras vamos a perder la conexión. Cuando encontraron mi tumba hace muchos años, algunas cosas no fueron... descubiertas, la cámara de la que fue extraído el osario había sido destruida accidentalmente, una colección completa de ellos pertenecientes a mi familia fue saqueada pero solo el que ahora posees no fue descubierto hasta hace poco, cuando tuve conciencia de donde estaba, al primero que vi fue a un sujeto pelirrojo, según has dicho, llamado Bill_

El Hermano de Ron... – murmuró comprendiendo un poco sobre como había llegado a manos del Weasley – pero se supone que cuando un alma se aloja en un objeto busca poseer a personas que son muy fuertes, Bill es mucho mas fuerte que yo... tanto física como mentalmente – comentó recordando parte de su conversación con Hermione y los pocos recuerdos que conservaba de él en su cuarto año

_Posiblemente en otros tiempos, pero ahora no es un cuerpo idóneo para compartir... ese sujeto que llamas Bill esta muy enfermo... y el parece no saberlo_

¡Que! Imposible ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? - cuestionó incrédulo, la última vez que había visto a Bill desbordaba vitalidad por cada poro

_Para mí era vital encontrar un cuerpo sano, de lo contrario hubiera colapsado al entrar en el _

Pero si el siempre ha gozado de buena salud... además espera un hijo y creo que hasta va a casarse ¿crees que se curara? - algo de familiaridad surgió entre ellos, ya no discutían y era mas como una charla entre buenos conocidos

_En mi tiempo no se podían curar ese tipo de enfermedades... ese hombre aun no siente nada pero pronto sufrirá una recaída, nosotros siempre le llamamos peste_

Espera, estamos desviándonos... – en su mente daba vueltas aquella revelación, haría algo respecto a la situación pero no ahora, necesitaba saber mas de la suya propia – Si Bill no era el indicado ¿porque dejaste que te llevara consigo?

_Porque podrían haber pasado siglos antes de que otra persona me encontrara, era todo o nada, si no salía de aquella tumba tenía menos que cero posibilidades de encontrar a alguien sano, afortunadamente llegaste tú _– sonrió con nostalgia, y sus ojos dejaron de parecer azules mostrando un negro abrazador

Pero ¿cómo sabías que llegarías conmigo?

_No lo sabía, no sabía nada que no fuera lo que conocí en mi tiempo, Bill me llevó hasta un lugar apartado y me escondió en una bolsa, cuando me tomó entre sus manos sonrió y fue entonces cuando alguien que estaba con él dijo en voz alta "Será un buen regalo para Harry", era otro pelirrojo pero más joven, no le di importancia hasta que vi lo que llevaba en las manos, era mi libro de hechizos, como lo obtuvo no tengo idea, entonces Bill le dijo que era excelente porque el suyo tenía algo que ver con lo mismo así que deduje que ellos mandarían todo al mismo lugar, y como yo no sabía quien demonios era ese tal Harry pues las mentes de ese par, y de otros pelirrojos que estaban con ellos, fueron una gran fuente de información_ – en este punto Harry estaba tratando de llevar el hilo de los acontecimientos, al parecer todo indicaba que su situación actual se presento de manera completamente fortuita, eso en lugar de tranquilizarlo estaba alterándolo hasta el enojo

Entonces nada especial te une a mí – murmuró a modo de conclusión – simplemente fui tu primera opción - pero al ver el reflejo, este sonreía de modo enigmático

_No precisamente... tampoco podía meterme así nada mas, estar sano no bastaba, necesitaba un cuerpo fuerte, que de cierta manera se pareciera a mí, alguien que igualara en parte mis poderes y pudiera soportar el peso de mi alma en la suya, de otro modo si "Harry" hubiera sido una persona no mágica como lo es esa tía tuya hubiera explotado en el mismo instante en que yo intentase siquiera leer su mente_

Eso solo prueba que soy, una vez mas, víctima de las circunstancias, lo que no es muy tranquilizador – estaba abrumado, el no se consideraba ningún iluminado, todos sus enfrentamientos con Voldemort eran prueba de que sin ayuda habría muerto hace mucho – todo fue coincidencia

_Las coincidencias no existen, para que alguien pueda tener un espíritu dentro de sí tiene que tener por así decirlo, un hueco profundo en su alma, creo Harry que... – _al observarle sintió la desagradable sensación de que el Faraón parecía estarlo mirando con lastima – _al suceder_ _la infortunada muerte de tus padres y después de ese sujeto llamado Sirius parte de tu ser se desvaneció, como si tu esencia estuviera incompleta – _por un momento la situación se torno incomoda pero Harry se cuidó de no demostrar emoción alguna – _yo ocupe ese espacio, paso lo que tenía que pasar... y prueba de ello es... tu novia Hermione _– si lo anterior no le hizo mucha gracia a Harry no le gusto mucho que dijera eso ultimo, mas con la cara sonriente que puso

¿Que quieres decir?... de una vez te digo que a ella no la meterás en estos enredos – advirtió recordándose que uno de sus miedos más latentes era que algo les sucediera a sus seres más queridos... especialmente a ella

_Yo no tengo que hacer nada... ella sola ya esta metida, cuando la tuve cerca, percibí algo en su esencia, pero fue muy confuso y no te engañes se que tu también... por lo que se, sabes y ella tiene en la cabeza, sus padres no tienen magia así que no me explico porque la suya tiene un carácter que solo los magos egipcios poseen, mas específicamente los sacerdotes, me parece, Harry, que tendrás que averiguar que sucede con ella..._

Espera... estas insinuando que estaba metida en esto mucho antes que yo... no quiero que ella pase por eso ¿porque? – su mente era un vaivén de ideas confusas

_Eso lo arreglaras por tu cuenta – _dijo encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia

Pero, de todas maneras, dejando de lado que estés dentro de mi, de que Hermione este conmigo, ¿porque estas tu aquí? – al fin, el punto que más le inquietaba

_Para responderte eso, tengo que rememorarte un poco de mi historia ¿la has leído ya?_

El libro solo cuenta hasta que saliste de caza

_No importa, te la contaré con mas detalles. Para empezar, realmente no soy un Faraón por línea de sangre, Akenatón, el Faraón anterior a mí, fue quien me adoptó como su hijo por intervención de su esposa, Nefertiti, ocurrió cuando una de las esclavas dio a luz a un niño pero murió después del parto así que yo pasé a ser parte de esa familia, necesitaban a un varón para que sucediera el título ya que mi padre solo tenia por descendencia a mujeres – _era curioso que su rostro no mostrara expresión alguna, seguramente, penso Harry, en esa parte de la historia todo se veía tan normal que lo que sucedió después no era parte de la imaginación de nadie – _Lastimosamente, cuando yo tenía 10 años él murió y fue entonces... cuando todo empezó –_ aquella era si duda la mirada que más sentimientos confusos hubiera visto Harry jamás, no supo como interpretarla, tenía tanto y nada de todo que no sabía realmente que estaba pensando siquiera – _Decidieron que yo debería casarme, y escogieron a una de, las que de hecho obviamente yo consideraba mis hermanas... la tierna y dulce Ankhsen_

¡¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así?... quiero decir... ¡Eras un niño!... – Harry nunca había estado tan asombrado, leerlo era una cosa pero escucharlo del propio protagonista era impactante

_Era un hombre... con eso era suficiente, además, a ti te pasaron cosas también y eras solo un niño _– le recordó de manera automática

Pero no estamos hablando de mí...

_Me parece que es lo mismo, en fin... yo era el nuevo sucesor del Faraón, de hecho otro de los esposos de una de mis hermanas fue faraón primero que yo pero murió después de un año, y como yo aun era muy joven necesitaba a una persona que llevara el poder político por mí hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente, mi visir era Ay, un hombre muy adulto, quien a su vez pidió ayuda a Horemheb, uno de los generales del ejercito, ambos tomaban las decisiones en mi lugar_

Y luego de tu matrimonio, creo que después de cinco años tomaste el control ¿no es así? – comento recordando algunos fragmentos del libro

_Efectivamente, después de 5 años todo quedó en su lugar, incluso intenté volver a nuestra antigua religión... después de que todo parecía estar bien... un día salí de caza, recuerdo que fue bastante productivo y cuando volvía un accidente causo que mi carruaje volcara y uno de los maderos astillados me perforara un costado_

Debió ser una muerte muy dolorosa... – dijo Harry consternadoante tal perspectiva

_No estaba muerto... algo como eso solo produciría una herida superficial – _las facciones desde siempre meticulosamente controladas del Rey, se desfiguraron en medio de la furia – _Como era lógico, a Ay no le hizo gracias que después de ser prácticamente el Faraón de todo Egipto yo tomara mi lugar y haciendo acoplo de su mentalidad retorcida me golpeó en la cabeza con un madero hasta matarme_

¿QUÉ?... ¿estas diciendo que te mató cuando estabas malherido? ¡Que cobarde! – sin duda era una de las historias más fascinantes y escalofriantes que hubiera escuchado, lo peor era que aun no terminaba

_Se ocupo de los preparativos de mi funeral percatándose hasta del mínimo detalle, ante los ojos de los demás todo era un entierro digno de mi condición de gobernante, cualquiera que estuviera atento habría pensado que lo hacia mas como una fiesta que como un funeral pero supongo que tenía que celebrar que me había muerto y que así le había dejado el camino libre... no solo a mi trono, sino también a mi esposa _– Harry percibió que, aunque trataba de disimularlo, esto ultimo le dolía mas que cualquiera de las otras razones que hubieran existido tras su muerte – _penso que sus favores eran ahora suyos... posiblemente lo fueron porque lo ultimo que supe fue su ascenso como faraón... y que se caso con ella – _cada palabra era expresada con profundo dolor, aunque fueron obligados a contraer matrimonio, penso Harry, seguramente llegó a amarla... y deseó que ella ojalá le hubiera correspondido, pero eso era algo que dudaba llegar a saber algún día.

Entonces... – Lamentaba realmente lo que iba a decir, tal vez por respeto a la sensibilidad del momento pero no tenia opción – sabiendo todo eso... sigo sin entender el motivo de tu visita, es decir... todo parece estar muy claro ¿no?

_Lo está, pero yo tengo derecho a mi venganza – _De repente, olvido la compasión que sentía por él hallándose invadido por la furia

¡Vas a usarme para una venganza... no me digas! – Ironizó colérico - Mira, realmente lamento que todo esto haya sucedido, pero tu venganza no es la mía así que olvida que te ayudare a lo que sea que tengas pensado hacer... – esperaba que el otro reaccionara molesto e indignado pero al parecer lo divertía verlo rabiar - ¡Basta ya, no es gracioso!

_No me ayudaras... ¿ni siquiera si te digo que esa persona ha reencarnado junto en esta época?... y que además ¿la conoces?_

¡Por favor!... ¡Ya basta, con un maldito demonio! – estaba completamente fuera de control - ¡todo esto es absurdo, nada puede ser tan disparatado como para que por cosas del destino todo esto tenga que ver conmigo! ¡Las profecías, y los espíritus vengativos como tu junto a otros tantos deben dejar de pensar que soy el centro del universo y dejarme en paz! ¡¿Qué se creen? – algunos de los objetos sobre su cómoda empezaron a temblar, estaba furioso, si el otro creía que su vida había sido miserable pues acabada hacer de la suya algo mucho peor

_Ya te dije que las casualidades no existen... solo lo inevitable – _Harry resoplo con histeria, pero respiró profundo, lo que menos necesitaba era tumbar la casa y tener al ministerio de magia listo para enjuiciarlo – _y no busco utilizarte, no como lo interpretas, quiero que me ayudes a ayudarnos, si logramos detener a esta persona tu lucha contra Voldemort será mucho mas fácil_

Espera, espera, espera... si esta persona tiene que ver con Tom Riddle exijo saber su nombre de lo contrario olvidaré, como tengo seriamente pensado hacerlo, que todo esto pasó, tu piénsalo – era de esperar que el faraón se enojara por la grosera actitud de Harry, pero al contrario de eso se inclino sobre su silla y le pidió con un gesto que se levantara, con tanto alboroto ignoraba haberse mantenido sentado

_¿Ves detrás de mí? En esos muros esta escrita la historia hasta mi muerte – _fue entonces cuando por primera vez se percató que el espejo no reflejaba su habitación sino el interior de un templo, observó detenidamente interminables columnas de piedra con dibujos hasta el techo – _vamos directamente hasta la parte en la que Ay aparece en mi vida y tu me dirás si le conoces o no – _levantó su mano y en un momento las imágenes se agrandaron y comenzaron a girar como si adelantaran una película envejecida, Harry se paró y acercó su rostro al espejo... las imágenes de repente se detuvieron enfocando un par de señores de edad, el corazón y la cabeza parecieron acelerarse de repente y la furia afloraba por cada poro de su piel incapaz de soportar la imagen del hombre que veía en la pintura – _¿Le reconoces?_

Maldito seas... – murmuro mientras creía que la pintura le iba a mirar desdeñosamente como el original lo hacia siempre, olvidándose que no estaba solo comentó lenta y venenosamente – así que desde siempre has sido un completo bastardo... la verdad no me sorprende que tu vida fuera una miseria, de alguna manera el destino tenía que cobrarte tu estupidez, maldito hijo de mala madre – en el momento que un rictus de cólera acumulada se movió en su ceja el vidrio de la ventana se resquebrajó cayendo en grandes pedazos hacia el jardín

_Deja eso... no es momento de perder el control – _Harry apartó la mirada con enojo

¿Cómo sabías que esa persona estaba aquí? – pregunto con la voz quebrada por la ira

_Solo por conjeturas, simples matemáticas, cada cierto tiempo una persona reencarna, a todos les pasa, y para esta época la familia de esta persona fue quien trajo a este mundo el cuerpo que alojaría la esencia de Ay, lo reconocí inmediatamente en los recuerdos del chico pelirrojo, pero – _miró seriamente a Harry – _como, he comprobado, sé que sabes quien es, y yo ignoro completamente su nombre, es mi momento de exigirte que me lo digas – _habiendo escuchado a medias, dirigió su vista hacia el espejo, pero algo extraño estaba pasando, la imagen estaba haciéndose borrosa por momentos – _pierde cuidado, el incienso se esta agotando... dímelo Harry – _respirando con resignación le miró fijamente y con asco escupió

Es una de las peores cosas que me han podido pasar desde siempre._.. _se llamaSeverus Snape y trabaja en Hogwarts como profesor de posiones


	7. Cap 7 Encuentro con el enemigo

Capitulo 7 - Encuentro con el enemigo

Pensativo... esa era la forma en la que se encontraba Harry después de lo sucedido, miraba sin ver la casi imperceptible nube de humo que desprendía el pebetero bajo el espejo, sentado como estaba, se había limitado a respirar con lentitud mientras su mente era un vaivén de ideas sin terminar, algo frustrado se levanto de la silla y caminó perezosamente por el cuarto tratando de analizar a fondo la naturaleza de los sucesos, en medio de la confusión todo estaba endemoniadamente claro, pensó, aunque gran parte de la historia de Tutankamón estaba relacionada con la tragedia sufrida por si mismo, eso no le pareció realmente importante, sintiéndose de repente un miserable sin remordimientos, se interesó mas en como descargar parte de su propia venganza para con Snape. Ciertamente eso era lo único racional en la cuestionable sensatez del faraón, nadie como él tenia tantas ganas de fastidiar al profesor de pociones y devolverle cada una de sus diatribas, que ahora mas que siempre eran bien merecidas. Condenado Snape, ahora no se sentía mal por aquello que su padre le hizo siendo joven, si bien era cierto que James no tenía porque rebajarse a su nivel poco le importaba las consecuencias de aquellos actos.

_...Tomare tu mano dulcemente..._

_...Te hablare de amor mientras bailamos..._

Ahora mas que siempre se entrenaría, no podía pensar siquiera que Snape descubriera que tenía algo que ver con el faraón y lo cogiera desprevenido...

... _Cosas del ayer, nos decimos nada_

... _Porque ahora a llegado la mirada..._

Bueno, después de todo el no era un completo inútil, sabía algunas cosas que le habían servido mucho y también había enseñado a otros a poder hacerlas para su bien...

... _Ay, Ay, Ay amor... porque ahora las palabras no nos dicen nada..._

Ese libro de encantamientos tenía algo interesante... _Amor, Amor, Amor, Amor, Amor, Amooooooor... Ay, Ay, Ay amor _No, no era amor era otra cosa...

¿Eh? – ¿cuál amor?, desconcertado y acallando la profunda meditación de sus pensamientos la melodía se hizo mas fuerte

_... Tómame la mano simplemente..._

_... dime que me amas mientras bailas..._

¡Que demon...! – rebusco en su habitación, trató de agudizar el oído pero fueron las vibraciones en su pantalón las que revelaron el origen del sonido

¡que imbécil! – murmuro mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil del bolsillo, este dejo de sonar revelando en la pantalla iluminada tres palabras de las que Harry saco varias conclusiones 5 llamadas perdidas, primero, evidentemente alguien trato de comunicarse con el y estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta, posiblemente fuera urgente porque estaba volviendo a sonar y por ultimo, apenas lo viera Hermione iba a matarlo por no habérselas respondido, se apresuró a abrirlo y contestar

_Hola Harry _– su tono de voz tenía cierto aire de reproche

Amor, ¡cuanto lo siento!, Pero paso algo increíble y no me di cuenta que llamabas – y de hecho al asomarse a la ventana, ahora con el vidrio hecho pedazos, se dio cuenta que ya era de noche – Necesito hablar contigo ¿puedo ir a tu casa ahora? he hablado con Él y realmente es importante lo que dijo

_¿Él? ¿el Faraón? – _algo de preocupación se coló en el timbre de su voz, pero trataba inútilmente de seguir pareciendo enfadada lo cual le hizo reir - _¿Estas bien?_

Si, si, pero dime ¿me puedes atender ahora? Siento que no puedo esperar hasta mañana

_Puedo, pero Harry en mi casa..._

Bien, en tu casa entonces, voy de inmediato

_Espera, no creo que..._

No te preocupes aun no es tarde, apenas a oscurecido – tomó una chaqueta del armario y aun al teléfono bajó las escaleras mientras trataba de ponérsela – te aseguro que cuando te cuente no te la vas a creer

_Oh... Tu tampoco, cuando llegues a mi casa mas te vale que no salgas huyendo porque te juro que no te lo perdonaré... después no digas que no te lo advertí – _sintió que hablaba con risa contenida pero realmente creyó haberlo imaginado

Claro que no... esto es importante – sin prestar atención a las llamadas iracundas de Tía Petunia salió de la casa – me temo que las cosas se van a poner feas, solo espero estar exagerando – tomó un taxi e instó al conductor a que se diera prisa

_Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, cielo – _era su imaginación o Hermione estaba portándose extraño, su voz era inusualmente cantarina – _Pero no temas, sé que lo harás estupendamente_

¿Lo haré? – por un momento creyó hacer escuchado "harás" en lugar de "haremos" - Creí que querías estar conmigo en esto

_En esto momentos no hay nada más importante para mí, sé que es muy pronto pero realmente es imprescindible que pase para que después no vayamos a tener problemas con ellos ¿lo entiendes, verdad? – _casi podía sentir la ansiedad de Hermione

Descuida, nada va a pasar que no podamos resolver... por lo menos eso espero, te veo en un momento

_Bien... no demores _

La casa de Hermione, a diferencia de las otra vez tenía todas las luces encendidas, caminó hacia la reja del jardín y al estar frente a la puerta principal vio la sombra de una persona alta detrás de esta, lentamente la figura de un hombre adulto de aproximadamente 45 años le recorrió con la mirada ceñuda

Buenas noches, ¿qué desea joven?

Era una seriedad un poco fría, por un momento su mente fue recordando fragmentos de sus conversaciones anteriores con Hermione hasta detenerse en una especialmente importante

"_Oh... amor ¡los siento tanto! creo que olvide comentarte algo – dijo ella con pesar – te juro que no fue mi intensión... mis padres llegan hoy de Alemania y debo ir a recibirlos al aeropuerto... perdóname"_

¡Claro que no la perdonaba!, Fue lo primero que penso, ¡santísimo¡ ¿ahora que haría?.

_-Te ayudaré... pero me cobraré el favor_

La voz del Faraón sonó burlona en su cabeza, pero este era un caso de vida o muerte, así que no importo demasiado en realidad – "Hecho, pero mas te vale que la ayuda sea buena" - El señor Granger seguía parado frente a él en lo que le parecieron horas pero realmente no habían pasado mas de 5 segundos.

Buenas noches, señor Granger, me llamo Harry Potter y he venido a ver a Hermione – le tendió la mano a modo de saludo y por un momento pareció verlo enrojecer montado en cólera pero a cambio le vio contestarle con un fuerte apretón de manos, demasiado fuerte en realidad, haciéndose a un lado y con una sonrisa algo reforzada invitarle a pasar

Bienvenido, por favor pasa, te está esperando en la sala – actuó con naturalidad ante su extraña actitud – "¿que fue eso?" – preguntó a su mente – _una ayuda divina, eres mas bien baboso así que te doy un poco de seguridad para que tu suegrito no crea que su hija sale con un retrasado, por Dios – _una risita desdeñosa hizo eco en su cabeza crispándole los nervios – "sigue que te llevo la cuenta, idiota" - tenía las manos sudorosas y casi se atragantaba al hablar, si a él le hubieran llegado con semejante manojo de nervios, como posiblemente estaría sin la ayuda de Tutankamón, se hubiera reído en la cara del pobre chico

Gracias – era como ir derecho al panteón, casi podía sentir el cortejo fúnebre en su cabeza, trato de distraer su mente en lo que era el interior de la casa pero todo era muy sencillo, las paredes de un blando inmaculado contrastaban con las alfombras color ocre que cubría el piso de madera y las fotos familiares resaltaban por el camino cambiando con los años a la par que sus personajes. Al pasar frente a un espejo, su reflejo, relajado y sereno, reflejaba todo lo contrario a como se sentía y se preguntó si era aquello consecuencia de la ayuda

Hola Harry, querido – era la voz de otra persona mayor, eso le aterró horrorosamente, pero algo en su mente evito que se manifestara físicamente, la madre de Hermione se materializó a su lado como salida de la nada, por poco evito saltar de la impresión.

Imagino que usted debe ser la señora Granger, ya nos hemos visto, con los dos de hecho – agrego dirigiendo una amable sonrisa al señor Granger que no dejaba de verlo raro - pero de todos modos gusto en conocerlos – la mujer le miró de manera adorable, sus ojos le sonreían mientras miraba a su marido de manera significativa asintiendo con la cabeza

Hermione nos comento que te había invitado a cenar, lo cual nos parece perfecto – se acercó a él de manera confidencial y dijo – Hermy ya nos dijo que esta saliendo contigo, nos parece lo mas correcto que le hayas sugerido venir a hablar con nosotros, eso habla muy bien de ti, querido. – _No hiciste nada de eso... _– "cállate" -.

Bueno, es importante para ambos, pero para ella lo es mas, ya sabe como es de cuidadosa – ahora comprendía un poco mas, su conversación con Hermione antes de ir a su casa había sido mal interpretada por ambos y ahora las consecuencias para su relación podían ser nefastas, el no estaba preparado para hablar con los señores Granger, estaba a punto de echarlo todo a perder – _No echaras nada a perder, relájate y veras que pronto no necesitaras de mi ayuda – _"siento como su fuera a vomitar el cerebro por la nariz" Pero el pensamiento se fue rápido de su mente, en ese momento solo podía procesar un tipo de información. Mirar a Hermione.

Hola, Harry

Observarla salir de la sala de estar fue algo sublime, estaba simplemente hermosa, las zapatillas color café sin tacón se amarraban sobre su tobillo, tenía puestos unos pantalones blancos tipo pescador y una blusa sin tiritas a modo de bata color café, tenía el cabello medio recogido con unos palitos y entre los mechones que caían alrededor de su rostro naturalmente maquillado se distinguían unos pequeños aretes de plata

Hola, Hermy – increíblemente sin vacilar se acercó a ella tendiéndole los brazos, cuando en medio de una sonrisa ella estiró sus manos para que las tomara, Harry inclinó la cabeza y le dio un suave beso en los labios - _¡imbecil! Estamos frente a sus padres ¿tienes trigo en lugar de chabeta o que? ¡Eso no se hace! – _ignorando las replicas de su mente observó como un rubor adorable cubría parcialmente las mejillas de Hermione cuando momentos antes había contestado su beso sin titubear – te diré que estas encantadora

Gracias, creo que valió la pena el arreglo solo para escuchar tu elogio – susurró con una risita, luego tomando una de las manos de Harry entre las suyas respiró profundo y encaró a sus padres – Mamá, Papá, él es Harry, vamos juntos a Hogwart, y ahora estamos saliendo, creo que ustedes ya lo han visto en el callejón Diagon hace tiempo.

Si, me parece – era la voz inexpresiva de un padre celoso, el señor Granger le miró como si tratara de escanearlo, fue muy raro e incomodo pero decidió que si lo ignoraba el efecto no seria tan notorio, estaba tan nervioso que por poco no se percata que la madre de Hermione estaba hablando

Vaya – sonrió mostrando un pequeño hoyuelo en la mejilla – es un poco extraño que Hermione invite gente a casa, pero nos complace que tenga un novio, ahora puede ser mas una adolescente y alejarse un poco de los libros.

Me parece que no tengo un efecto tan potente – contesto a modo de broma – _me parece que a mi tampoco _– sin percatarse de aquella conversación mental Hermione le dio un pequeño empujón aunque también reía - Yo no me preocuparía tanto por eso, es una de sus facetas que más me gustan, claro que puedo persuadirla de vez en cuando pero contra eso no tengo mucha ventaja –_ ahora no tienes ninguna, si su padre decide echarte de su casa por estar de atrevido con su hija, después no digas que no te lo advertí – _"no hay necesidad de advertencias, lo que pasa es porque tiene que pasar" – _después de todo si has aprendido algo quien lo diria... _– "oh, callate"

Muy cierto – azuzó en tono solemne mientras Harry le daba un beso en la mejilla y la hacia reir – _vuelve la burra al trigo _

Porque no pasamos a la sala para hablar con mas comodidad, siga a la sala joven para que se pongan... cómodos – antes de que se diera cuenta el padre de Hermione se las había arreglado para ponerlos en sillas separadas, escucho una risita en su mente y la maldijo con todo su ser, Hermione rodó los ojos y le mandó una mirada de auxilio a su madre

Querido, es hora de tu medicina, esta sobre la cómoda – una especie de tic apareció en la comisura de su labio, Harry sospechó que se las olía perfectamente, resignado y de mal humor se levantó camino al segundo piso no sin antes mandarle una disimulada mirada de advertencia – _traducción, como sigas manoseando a mi hija de corto los huevos jeje – _"advertencia, como sigas fastidiando te buscas otra casa" – porque mejor no vamos al jardín, hace calor y la brisa nos refrescará un poco

Claro, como gusten – Hermione se le acercó y tomándolo del brazo mientras caminaban susurró con ansiedad

Disculpa a papá, parece que no lo esta tomando bien, se que te molesta, aun así no te iras ¿verdad? – le dolió ver que realmente creyera esas palabras, aunque lo que seguramente la tenía así eran los nervios

¿Lo crees así? ¿te parece que haría algo semejante? – preguntó mirándola fijamente

¡No! Estoy muy nerviosa, Harry, lo siento... pero es la primera vez... ya sabes, que tengo un novio... – se sonrojó violentamente y Harry rió suavemente mientras la abrazaba

Es normal que tu papá no me quiera aquí, pero con el tiempo se acostumbrará a la idea y comprenderá que a pesar de mi presencia no dejaras de ser su hija ni dejaras de quererlo – ella no pudo contenerse y le paso los brazos por el cuello dándole un beso en los labios

Harry, eso fue muy profundo... ¿de donde los sacaste? – preguntó mientras jugaba con su cabello

Mmm algo así es lo que yo haría - le dio un besito antes de acariciarle la cintura – si yo tuviera una hija tan hermosa como tu posiblemente no habría dejado ni entrar a mi casa a nadie que quisiera quitármela, pero seguramente terminaría entendiendo que ella también crece y necesita su espacio, no sin antes aguantarme una buena mala leche

Pobre papá... creo que hablare con él mas tarde

Se sentaron juntos en un quiosco que había acomodado la madre de Hermione, poco después el señor Granger volvió con la frente arrugada mirando fijamente la nueva distribución, al ser una mesa para cuatro personas sin querer Harry había quedado en medio de las dos mujeres, con la desventaja de tenerlo a él todo el tiempo de frente –_ Jo! Creo que lo mejor será que lo mires a los ojos todo el tiempo, créeme, tratará de meterte miedo y si después se da cuenta que no vuelves le dirá a Hermione "te dije que ese muchacho no te convenía"... – _"¿la experiencia habla?"_- y la inocencia escucha... ahora para bolas que la señora te pregunta si quieres algo de tomar_

... en leche, té helado con limón o Jugo de calabaza con hielo – casi pudo sentir la mirada atenta frente a él esperando al mínimo error

Jugo de calabaza suena bien, gracias

Bien, Hermy ¿me acompañas? – ella se levantó de su lado y le envió una mirada cargada de preocupación antes de desaparecer con su madre. Por un momento se sintió tentado de pedir a la señora y a Hermione que no los dejara solos pero un ejem capto su atención de inmediato

Y... cuéntame _Harry... – _dijo arrastrando las palabras - ¿hace mucho que salen juntos? – _realmente lo que quiere saber es ¿hace cuanto que intentas tirarte a mi hija?– _"¡no mames! ¿en serio?" – _oh, si_

No señor, hace poco de hecho, desde anoche mas bien, anteriormente éramos solo buenos amigos

Ya – y parecía que no iba a decir nada mas pero luego siguió – entonces... en la escuela no... quiero decir, ustedes...

No, para serle sincero no creo que imagináramos que esto pasaría – "no puedo creer que insinúe tal cosa" – _bueno, ahora créete tus propias palabras, esta preocupado por su hija_

Ah... y tu, ¿ya has _salido_ con otras chicas? O simplemente te dedicas a jovencitas inocentes – por mas que trato de ignorar la pregunta alguna raíz Evas que había dentro de Harry hizo estallar su genio

Con todo respeto Señor Granger, sus preguntas son de un gusto pésimo – al ver la mirada colérica que le lanzó quiso morderse la lengua pero no pudo - si lo que quiere saber es si me he acostado con muchas chicas pues sepa que no, así que no tengo venérea alguna que yo sepa, si lo que quiere saber es si soy un Don Juan, pues tampoco, soy muy correcto en mi comportamiento con las mujeres y si lo que quiere saber es cuales son mis intenciones con Hermione pregúntemelo directamente porque lo que estamos hablando aquí simplemente sirve para incomodarnos a los dos y dar a entender que usted no confía en su hija

Confío en mi hija, pero no confío en ti... eres como todos esos muchachos de ahora, que simplemente se aprovechan de las mujeres y luego las desechan porque con su cara bonita pueden tener a la que quieran, y escúchame bien... – se interrumpió al ver que ellas se acercaban pero susurró – no voy a permitir que juegues con mi hija

Aquí tienes querido, jugo de calabaza con hielo – vio como Hermione dejaba té helado frente a su padre y tomaba el suyo mientras se sentaba junto a Harry – y de que hablaron ¿eh?

Fútbol – contestó Harry inmediatamente – ya saben, no podemos hablar de Quidditch

Oh, que raro Steven no... – Harry notó como Hermione le negaba levemente con la cabeza a su madre, y luego le miraba fijamente, él sabia que ella lo notaba algo raro porque estaba fuertemente concentrado en calmarse y como signo de ello tenía la vista disimuladamente puesta en un punto muerto de la mesa – ...no tiene la oportunidad de tratar esos temas con otras personas ¿te gusta el fútbol?

Me gusta mas el Hockey – comento con una sonrisa que supo disimular su enfado

Y el Quidditch antes que todo – agregó Hermione tomándolo de la mano

Creo que tienes que ordenas tus prioridades, ¿en donde queda Hermione entonces? – en una fracción de segundo la bombilla que había en la casa de al lado estalló en miles de pedazos. Hermione se sobresalto y sabiendo que la fuente directa era Harry le mando una no tan disimulada mirada de advertencia a su padre

Es una manera de hablar señor, estamos hablando de deportes y ella no lo es, Hermione sabe que antes de eso y de cualquier cosa esta ella – sorprendido ante la tranquilidad de si mismo prefirió cambiar de tema, tomo un sorbo de bebida y suspiró – muchas gracias por el jugo, esta rico señora Granger

Hermy nos comenta que cumples años – comentó con una sonrisa

Así es... aunque digamos que casi siempre lo olvido – miró con dulzura a Hermione y agrego – pero ya no será así, comenzamos a salir desde ayer así es probable que lo recuerde como una fecha mas especial

Cuantos años es que tienes... – pregunto como al paso sin mirarlo si quiera, ese señor realmente tenia que calmarse

16, señor – _oye, te ganaste un grano en el culo del tamaño de una piramide _"mas bien grande de hecho"

Oh!... y tus padres ¿que dicen al respecto? – pregunto con entusiasmo la madre de Hermione, a la cual escucho gemir levemente por el comentario – deben quererte mucho

Mamá... – Harry le sonrió negó con la cabeza restándole importancia

Mis padres estarían encantados con ella, sencillamente, congeniaría con mi madre mejor que cualquier persona y mi padre la adoraría... respecto a lo otro, si, me querían mucho – sonrío a la madre de Hermione que parecía algo confundida

Nos encantaría conocerlos...

Mamá... por favor – Hermione le miraba completamente afligida, el solo le acaricio la mano para tranquilizarla

Sería genial ¿no crees cariño? – comento dirigiéndose a su esposo

Bueno, si... porque aunque dice que lo querían mucho, da a entender que debió hacer algo para que dejaran de hacerlo – Harry respiró sonoramente y Hermione lanzo un grito ahogado

¡Papá!

Eso no fue muy amable, Steven – la madre de Hermione le lanzo una mirada mortal a su esposo quien simplemente se encogió de hombros

No se preocupe señora Granger, lo que queria decir es que hasta donde se me querían mucho... yo espero que no dejaran de hacerlo, eso es todo – sonrio amablemente y no dijo mas - _deja de ser tan condescendiente con este viejo... ¡maldición yo ya no lo soporto! _"eso demuestra que no tienes el control que yo tengo, he tratado con gente peor, como siga portándose así frente a su hija y esposa el padre de Hermione no representa ninguna amenaza mas que para si mismo"

Crees que podríamos encontrarnos... ya sabes sería bueno que nos conociéramos – Hermione se removio en su silla y al verla Harry juraria que estaba a punto de llorar – por el momento te invitamos a que sigas a la mesa... es hora de cenar

Muchas gracias señora Granger, sera un placer – todos juntos caminaron dentro de la casa, al llegar al comedor, encabezado por el anfitrion de la casa, Hermione se sentó al lado derecho de su padre con Harry junto a ella mientras la madre traía platos de comida para todos

Espero que te guste, buen provecho – todo estaba muy silencioso, despues de 5 minutos sin que nadie pronunciara palabra Steven decidió hablar

¿A que se dedican?

¿Disculpe? – parece que le hablaba despues de todo...

Tus padres..

Nosotros les decimos aurores, algo así como detectives... policías especiales

Oh... ¿eso es ingles? – pregunto ceñudo

Si señor, lo es, cada país tiene la suya – "por lo menos ahora no esta insultándome" – _me parece que no demora_

Así que si cometes un crimen sales impune – _¡bingo¡ - _"si, bingo" comento mas que preguntar con una risita – menudo novio, Hermione, uno menos criminal la próxima vez – se burlo – la chica aparto el plato y con los ojos llorosos dijo con voz quebrada

Muchas gracias papá, si lo que querías era arruinarme la noche lo has conseguido - con una lagrima bajando por su mejilla miró fijamente a su padre se levantó y le dijo con pesar - lo siento con toda mi alma Harry, no te culpare si te vas ahora- sin decir nada mas se fue hacia su cuarto

Esto es lo peor que has hecho – Susane se levantó y mirando a Harry con mirada suplicante – lo siento tanto... por favor no te vayas

Susane... – Steven trato de seguirla pero fue inútil, por alguna razón Harry se sintió culpable – estaras feliz, mira lo que haz causado – esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

¿Que yo he causado? – cualquier sentimiento de culpa se esfumo en el acto – ¿como, en el nombre de Dios, es esto culpa mía? – se sintio como cuando se enojo con tía petunia, gritar era inaceptable, solo la fria lógica dominaba su mente

Nadie te pidió que vinieras a meterte en su vida... – escupió con desprecio – ella estaba perfectamente sin ningún idiota merodeando bajo sus faldas

Asi que no importa si el idiota en cuestión soy yo, esto hubiera pasado de todas maneras ¿no es así?– Steven no dijo nada, solo lo observó con cólera – le aconsejo que si no quiere que Hermione le tome rencor no cuestione las decisiones que toma para su vida...

La conozco mejor que tu, niñito, es mi hija

No parece – comento con calma, se levantó de la mesa y tomó su chaqueta

Espero no verte nunca mas por mi casa – comentó mientras lo veía ir hacia el corredor

Le deseo mucha suerte – sin previo aviso giró hacia las escaleras y antes de ser detenido por el colérico hombre estaba frente a la habitación de Hermione, su madre estaba junto a ella quien lloraba desconsoladamente

¡Como... pudo portar...se así! – un desgarrador sollozo se escucho por toda la habitación

Señora Granger ¿me permite hablar con Hermione? por favor – las dos mujeres se sobresaltaron y Hermione le miró con algo de miedo – por favor – pidió de nuevo al ver la renuencia de ambas

Esta... bien, mamá – Hermione se sentó lentamente en su cama mientras se limpiaba las mejillas con el dorso de la mano

Solo será un momento – aseguró cuando al salir la señora le miró con cautela. Ya solos Hermione evito su mirada rodeando las rodillas con sus brazos

Harry... siento tanto todo esto... no haberles dicho nada, solo...

No te preocupes, cariño todo esta bien, pero... – ella le miró a punto de llorar otra vez, el sonrío – dijiste que no te molestaba si me iba y como no pienso hacerlo, solo espero que no te moleste que me quede – en un momento ella se lanzo a sus brazos y lloro aun mas fuerte

Te quiero mucho– gimoteo en su cuello, Harry simplemente la abrazó con delicadeza

Yo tambien, Hermione, un mucho muy grande


	8. Cap 8 Entrometida adolescencia

Capitulo 8 - Entrometida adolescencia

Cuando Hermione dejó de llorar la puerta de su habitación se abrió para dar paso a un no muy contento señor Granger, el hecho de que un chico, completamente desagradable a su manera de ver, estuviera abrazando a su hija, más en la cama, no mejoro su genio a punto de estallar

Sal de aquí – aulló – ahora

Papá por favor...

¡Silencio! – Harry pudo ver que casi al instante se había arrepentido de gritarle a su hija, apretó los puños a ambos lados y lanzó una mirada asesina evitando hacer contacto visual con una Hermione a punto de llorar de nuevo

No te preocupes – podía ver en su mirada que no quería que se fuera, el miedo de que no volviera, le dio un beso en la frente y sonrío – descansa, por esta noche creo que es mejor dejar las cosas como están, te llamaré mañana temprano

Con un ultimo abrazo salió sin mirar el manojo de ira que era el padre de la chica, escucho detrás de él como se cerraba la puerta y los pasos nada vacilantes de un toro siguiéndolo. Sonrió a la madre de Hermione quien le veía con gran preocupación – _te digo que las cosas están fuera de control _"me temo que si"

Harry... querido ¿podria hablarte un momento? – casi parecía que ya se hubiera negado, se oía tan resignada que Harry realmente no pudo decirle que no

Si no hay problema... – comento mirando sin ningún disimulo al hombre que bajaba las escaleras detrás de él

Ninguno – señaló ella mirando con enojo a su marido, dándole a entender que ni se atreviera a replicar – ven a la sala, por favor – se sentaron y por un momento creyó que no diría nada, hasta que vio a la madre de Hermione respirar profundamente – por Dios... esto fue tan vergonzoso

Señora Granger...

No... te debemos una disculpa ¿Steven? – ¿_en serio lo hará disculparse? _"me parece que no tiene otra alternativa, no puedo creer que este pasando esto" – me parece que Harry se merece oír de tus labios una disculpa, tu comportamiento fue tan irracional e inmaduro...

No soy yo quien invade propiedad ajena... – murmuró con enojo

¡Steven!

Señor, dígame exactamente, ¿cual fue mi falta? – le miró fijamente, sin parpadear, sin gritar, eso ya lo hacia el otro así que no hacia falta seguir el ejemplo

Mi hija no necesita a nadie mas que a su familia, nadie te invitó a involucrarte en su vida, nadie quiere que vengas a ponerle todo patas arriba – susurró con la voz enronquecida por la rabia

A mí me parece que se refiere a usted no a Hermione – Steven lo observó fijamente con las ganas de estrangularlo y fue muy extraño, en su mente fueron apareciendo imágenes de un muchacho no mucho mayor que el, su comportamiento era tan desmadrado que cuando unos chicos nada confiables le llamaron Steven, no lo podía creer – _me parece que alguien oculta algo _" bueno, aun así no puedo creer que el vea un reflejo de su adolescencia en mi" tratando de nadar en aguas mansas se dirigió a Susane – Señora Granger, ¿puedo ser franco?

Por favor, te agradecería que lo fueras

¿Tubo problemas su marido cuando le hacia la corte?, quiero decir, ¿con sus padres?

Eso no te importa...

Oh... bueno, veras... él era... bueno... eran años locos sabes... era un tanto rebelde... – ahora balbuceaba, pero después de un rato abrió los ojos y susurro - mis padres no lo querían en lo absoluto... ooooh!... Oh! No puedes estas haciendo esto solo por como inicio nuestra relación ¡Steven!– la acusación de su esposa puso incomodo al padre de Hermione

¿Vas a confiar en este muchacho que lo único que quiere es fastidiar a nuestra hija?

Con todo respeto señor Granger, yo no soy como fue usted

¡Tu no sabes nada de mí! – bramó entre dientes

Creo que usted de mí tampoco – contestó con serenidad – no puede esperar que todos sean como fue usted, si me conociera sabría que soy incapaz de causarle daño alguno a Hermione, pero lamentablemente para mí, cree que yo me voy a comportar como lo hizo usted de joven

Como te atreves...

Como se atreve usted a juzgarme sin conocerme, señor, no es a mi a quien lastima con sus palabras, ¿en serio cree que Hermione esta muy contenta con su comportamiento? ¿lo estaba su esposa cuando sus padres se negaban a dejarla verlo? Me parece que usted ha olvidado su pasado y me critica sin ningún fundamento

No sabes nada, no tienes hijos... o eso creemos – dijo con desdén, su esposa soltó un bufido y miró con enfado a su esposo

Ahora te comportas como hace veinticinco años, pareces un muchacho completamente inmaduro... Dios, ahora comprendo porque mis padres se asombraban de que yo te quisiera

No puedes compararme con este mocoso... además eso fue hace mucho...

Les contaré algo – interrumpió mientras se acomodaba en su silla mirando fijamente a la madre de Hermione, cortándoles adrede para evitar que contaran intimidades delante de él – mi madre... ella, bueno – rió con nostalgia – a diferencia de usted, cuando estaban en el colegio, aparentemente odiaba a mi padre mas que a nadie ¿sabe?

Cuanto lo siento querido – Harry negó con la cabeza

No se aflija, es obvio que arreglaron sus diferencias – ella sonrió mientras le miraba con cariño – mi padre, al igual que era muy buen amigo, era un calavera de la peor clase con algunas personas... pertenecía a ese tipo de chicos que lo tienen todo, amigos, apariencia, inteligencia... y por supuesto chicas, al ser un buen deportista prácticamente le caían del cielo...

No me parece que tenga nada que ver...

Lo entenderá cuando termine Señor Granger – _al menos ya no grita _"al menos" _-_ lamentablemente para él, la única chica que le interesaba no lo soportaba... para el era frustante verla comportarse amablemente con personas que el odiaba, una en especial, y de la misma manera ser tratado con desdén cuando lo único que quería era una mínima parte de su atención, así que de manera errónea se comportaba peor porque eran los únicos momentos en que mi madre le ponía algo de cuidado, negativo si, pero atención al fin y al cabo... primera cosa que debe entender señor, usted no tenia el mismo problema – Susane sonrío – a pesar que usted no era muy buena persona ella le quería, mas aun contra la voluntad de sus padres

¿Tus abuelos no querían a tu padre? – pregunto Susane con delicadeza

Mis abuelos amaban a mi padre, cuando mis padres comenzaron a salir mi padre ya se había... reformado por decirlo de alguna manera, era mi tía la que no soportaba a ninguno de los dos, pero esa es otra historia, ellos no conocieron nunca como fue mi padre de joven

No creo que le estime mucho si se enteran – comento a modo defensivo

Posiblemente... en fin – suspiró y miró al vacío – mi padre comprendió que mientras se portara como un completo idiota mi madre solo tendría sentimientos negativos hacia él, trató por todos los medios ser una persona diferente, pobre... si hubiera sido mas observador habría sabido que mi madre no lo odiaba, solo estaba muy decepcionada, porque en el fondo, bueno, le gustaba aunque ella lo negara bajo cualquier circunstancia, ella no entendía como el se portaba amable con algunas personas, ser tan bruto con otras y tan estúpido con otros a los cuales les tenia una tirria especial, el lo tenia todo, ¿acaso era necesario ser tan irritante?, ella era una persona muy amable y sencilla, completamente comprensible que mi pobre padre se enamorase de ella... lección numero dos señor Granger... usted no puede juzgarme porque no me conoce, mi madre cometió el error porque no entendía de donde nacía un rencor sin fundamento aparente por parte de mi padre hacia algunas personas. Hermione me conoce y aun así no lo hace, cuando ve que me porto mal me lo hace saber pero porque sabe que no suelo portarme así, cuando me conoció ni siquiera nos caímos bien, estoy seguro que a la señora aquí presente no le gustaba que usted fuera tan inmaduro pero lo amaba de todas maneras, mi padre tubo que cambiar completamente para tener ese honor

No creo que cambies solo para caerme bien – comento con burla – o si?

Aun no lo entiende, caerle bien a los padres de ella fue su problema, pero que importaba esa nimiedad si quien debía amarlo ya lo hacia, la manera como se encontrarían fue un obstáculo fácil de superar a pesar de que ella iba en contra de la voluntad de sus padres

¿Insinúas que seguirás viendo a nuestra hija así te lo prohiba? – pregunto incrédulo

Mientras Hermione no me diga que me quiere lejos lo que usted piense no me interesa, su hija puede que se sienta mal pero conozco a Hermione, ella no se someterá ante su rencor hacia mi y mientras mas se lo prohiba, mas lo desobedecerá porque ella sabe que su rabia no tiene fundamento... y perdóneme que se lo diga pero no es usted quien va a estar conmigo, ni a quien voy a dedicar mi atención...

Se te va la lengua muchachito... – Steven hizo ademan de levantarse pero Susane se lo impidió logrando no solo hacerlo sentar de nuevo sino resoplar con enojo

¿Como termino todo? – pregunto con suavidad

Papá cambió y mamá le dio una oportunidad, se casaron al terminar sus carreras de Aurores... y eme aquí – sonrió ante la cara risueña de la madre de Hermione

Muy conmovedor pero eso no soluciona las cosas con mi hija – Susane le dio un codazo pero esta vez no dio resultado – si quieres seguir con esta farsa pasaras por encima de mi y haber si puedes

Señor, ¿no le parece que al menos me merezco el beneficio de la duda? – pregunto de forma razonable

¿Porque serias diferente a los demás? No creo ni por un instante que andes por la vida haciendo de pacificador, niño, ¿pretendes mantener tus hormonas quietas o que?, mi hija no se va a revol...

Ni lo digas – le interrumpió de manera cortante Susane – Hermione no es ninguna tonta y tampoco creo que Harry sea tan irresponsable, basta con ver como ha soportado tus insultos que no son pocos. Si Hermione te coge rabia despues no te andes quejando

No veo una salida a esto...

¡Ya se! – salto de pronto Susane – Steven, ¿y si nos reunimos con sus padres? ¿Que te parece? – Harry se removió pero sonrio con tristeza

Bueno, yo también quisiera pero espero que eso no suceda por lo menos en media docena de décadas

Harry, se que nos hemos portado mal – el plural de la frase le hizo retorcer las tripas – pero creo que si los conocemos las cosas mejoraran

Y yo no lo dudo ni por un instante, estoy seguro que se llevarian bien, pero reunirlos no es posible

¿A no?, ¿y porque? – preguntó Steven con brusquedad

Porque los padres de Harry fueron asesinados cuando tenía un año, porque su padre quedo hecho trizas en las escaleras por defender a su madre y a él y porque cuando lo encontraron su madre estaba muerta, tirada a su lado por haber evitado que lo mataran ¿eso te complace, papa?

Hermione – murmuró con pesar Harry al contemplarla con los puños apretados, con la cara surcada de lagrimas, en el ubral de la puerta

Dios mio – Susane no tardo en acompañar a su hija con las lagrimas, miraba a Harry quien simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrio con tristeza – oh, Dios mio... te juro que no sabiamos... nosotros...

Ocurrio hace mucho, me entristece que no esten conmigo pero siempre los recuerdo con amor, mi padre murio por protegernos... y mi madre poco despues dando su vida a cambio de la mia, así que Señor Granger, me parece que valoro mucho mi vida para perder el tiempo portandome como un idiota – escucho como Hermione se sentaba a su lado y acomodaba la cabeza en su hombro – creí que dormías – comentó dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, haciéndola reír

Oh, no hubiera podido

Lo siento

No es tu culpa... – comento Hermione mirando fijamente a su padre – aun no has respondido... contéstame... ¿te place?... espero que no, porque fue mi error desde el principio...

Hermy... – Susane se levantó y sentándose en el apoya brazos de la silla abrazó a Hermione

Lo es – contesto con tristeza – si yo les hubiera contado mas sobre Harry esto no habría pasado

Oh... como lamento todo esto – gimió Susane mientras comenzaba a pasearse lentamente mirando hacia el techo mientras se secaba las lagrimas... – oh Harry

No se preocupe... fue hace mucho tiempo, y a pesar de que las cosas no han sido fáciles nadie mas que el asesino de mis padres tendra algo de que lamentarse

Mira... muchacho... – por un momento la voz del señor Granger los sobresalto a todos – yo...

Yo también – le interrumpió, el le miró agradecido pero las mujeres con confusión, aun así el siguió dirigiéndose al hombre – yo también siento mucho que la relación comenzara de esta manera...

El tiempo paso casi volando, en las tardes, Harry se dedicaba a estudiar todos los libros que había comprado consultando también el libro del faraón, Hermione casi siempre le acompañaba, consolidando su relación mas que nunca, en ese tiempo también se habían separado un poco de la junta de Demond, al inicio fue un poco difícil porque el chico se resistía, viendo truncada su fuente de información mas cercana normal que se inquietara, pero Harry sin mas que inventar optó por disculparse con el chico alegando que tenía que terminar sus deberes pero que sacaría tiempo para uno que otro partido de Jockey. Gradualmente, aprendió a controlar la presencia de Tutankamón, abriendo una parte de su mente para que el permaneciera ahí y pudiera aparecer solo cuando el se lo permitiera y así no interfiriera con su personalidad. Para cuando se dieron cuenta ya faltaban poco mas de dos semanas para el ingreso al colegio.

Después de aquel desagradable episodio en casa de Hermione las cosas mejoraron lo indecible, al no poder ella ir a casa de sus tíos Harry ya era prácticamente un visitante común en casa de su novia, con Steven podía mantener una conversación amable mientras Hermione y su madre, entre otras cosas, conversaban de naderías.

Sabes que puedes decirmelo... no sería nada raro, Hermione – la susodicha se quedó de a cuadros, no se fiaba de las palabras inocentemente pronunciadas por su madre

Eh... ¿nada raro que? – mientras bebía de su jugo de calabaza, al instante se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado, su madre trago una pequeña galleta y dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Que sostengas relaciones sexuales con Harry...

Cuando Harry se acercó a la cocina, siguiendo el sonido de la insistente tos descontrolada de Hermione, la encontró encorvada en una de las butacas altas de la barra, con la cara completamente congestionada gracias al esfuerzo por tratar de respirar con normalidad, Susane, algo desconcertada le daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda

Pero... ¿que paso? – Steven estaba parado detrás de Harry viendo ceñudo como Hermione agitaba la mano restándole importancia al episodio mientras observaba a su madre advirtiéndole con la mirada, absolutamente sonrojada, que guardara silencio.

Un mal trago me temo... – haciendo un vago gesto con la mano cambio de tema - ¿y para donde vas? – pregunto a su marido mientras este tomaba su chaqueta y las llaves del auto

Traeremos las cosas de la cena – dijo señalando a Harry, quien en esos momentos acariciaba las mejillas de Hermione con preocupación – ¿algo en particular que desees?

Oh... bueno, esta noche seria bueno algo de pastas con carne... y un buen borgoña estaría perfecto – contesto mientras despedía a su esposo con un beso... nada casto la verdad. Hermione bufó y dijo sin vacilar

Por Diós... váyanse a un cuarto o yo que se – Harry volteó la mirada tratando de ocultar la sonrisa mientras un suave sonrojo cubría las mejillas de Susane mientras tomaba los vasos y los llevaba al fregadero

Haberlo dicho antes, no sabia que querías hermanos, Hermy – contesto descaradamente Steven mientras le lanzaba descaradas miradas a su mujer cargadas de lascivia, ahora fue el turno de Harry de sonrojarse

Eh – tosió disimuladamente - ¿nos vamos?

Claro... – aunque no parecía mas concentrado que en la madre de Hermione mientras esta se inclinaba a poner la losa sucia en el lavaplatos, Harry aparto la mirada pero no lo justo para evitar ver como Steven avanzaba y al ponerse detrás de Susane le daba una suave palmada en el trasero

¡Papá!... ¡Stev! – chillo Hermione junto con su madre mientras Susane daba un respingo

Ahora si nos vamos - sin dejar de mirar a su esposa salió de la cocina soltando una risa suave

Ehhhhhh... nos vemos al rato – Harry se inclino y beso a una Hermione aun desconcertada quien observaba a su madre lucir una sonrisa bobalicona perdida

Eso fue horrible... – Susane la miro aun en la luna, Hermione murmuró momentos después de escuchar el motor partir – no tienen vergüenza... Harry estaba aquí, Dios.

Aish... que pesada, solo porque somos tus padres pero cuando eres tu no es malo ¿verdad? – la acuso descaradamente

¡Harry no anda dándome de cachetes frente a la gente! – exclamo con voz ahogada

Ahh... pero – se acerco sigilosamente y le paso un brazo a su hija por los hombros - ¿y en privado? – susurro al oído de Hermione

¡Mamá! – casi creyó ahogarse de nuevo

Al Final no me contestaste nada de lo otro – siguió la mujer ignorando el bochorno de su hija, volviendo a su silla – mira que cuando eres adolescente...

Maaaa... ¡por favor...!

Esta bien... que tal si me preguntas algunas cosas sobre mi juventud... Hermione, es bueno que hablemos, ya se que esa chachara de charla madre e hija bla bla bla... es lo mas engorroso pero yo no quiero que pases mal por no querer hablar conmigo, yo soy mujer igual que tu, mira que se por lo que vas a pasar y además Harry me cae muy bien así que no tienes que tener pena de contarme sobre aquello, tu abuela no soportaba a tu padre así que yo no tuve a quien contarle mis cosas.. ya sabes, alguien con algo de experiencia... no mis amigas que me contaban sandeces, digo alguien que me quisiera desear bien en mi vida sentimental y privada...

¿Qué dices? – pregunto desconcertada

Que no pretendo atacarte, no voy a sermonearte ni nada de esas cosas sobre protección y el condón, que el SIDA esto y lo otro etc, mi amor, eso ya lo sabes, te lo dicen los medios a toda hora, te lo dicen en el colegio, los libros, la gente... quiero que, ahora que has crecido, me consideres esa amiga especial a la que le cuentas tus cosas, si me pides consejo te lo daré, si me dices que solo te escuche lo haré también, siempre hablare contigo en términos francos sin adornarte la verdad para que veas la vida de rositas... cariño, si un día de estos vienes y me dices que ya no eres virgen pues... bueno, algún día tenias que dejar de serlo... eso es parte de la vida, solo el camino que recorres para llegar a ese punto es el que debes saber andar...

Oh... mamá... veras... bueno... – mirando la cara sonriente de su madre decidió dejar la pena a un lado – aun no...

Lo sé – interrumpió su madre – pero algo habrá pasado

Oh, no, bueno... solo besos y esas cosas – contesto con una sonrisa – quiero decir, solo en un par de ocasiones creo que fue algo intenso... caímos en su cama y fue mágico, fue un beso desesperado pero luego, al terminar, simplemente nos abrazamos y nos quedamos así, en silencio, fue muy bonito... luego... bueno... nos provocamos deliberadamente...

Wow... te diré algo, otro chico en lugar de Harry se habría aprovechado para tratar de avanzar mas contigo y tratar de tener sexo... por eso creo que cuando Harry sea el primero sera inolvidable – dijo con voz soñadora

¿Porque estas tan segura que será Harry? – preguntó en tono de guaza

¿Te imaginas que será otro chico? – pregunto a su vez Susane con clama conociendo la respuesta

No – contesto casi al instante - ... tu... ¿tu primera vez... fue con Papá?

Si... – solto un suspiro de enamorada que hizo reir a Hermione – fue algo de lo más tierno... nada fue planeado... simplemente las cosas se dieron y al final... fue perfecto

¿Dolió... mucho? – pregunto con timidez

Lo normal, querida, cuando llego el momento estaba tan relajada y segura de que no me haría daño que la incomodidad se redujo al mínimo... quiero decir que el trabajo previo a la penetración ayudo a que las cosas fueran más fáciles, claro que sientes un poco de presión pero después de un rato... la olvidas y lo que sucede después justifica todas las posibles incomodidades

Oh... pero y... ¿El tamaño importa? Quiero decir, si es grande ¿me dolerá mas? – pregunto ya un poco más preocupada

Bueno... teóricamente tendría que ser así, digo, el tamaño hace que una se asuste, pero en mi opinión digo que sin importar el tamaño, el quid del asunto esta en el hombre... de nada le sirve tenerla grande si no sabe como usarla... además, lo mismo vas a sentir presión sea como sea, porque no estas acostumbrada a acoger cuerpos extraños por esa zona... las mujeres con una experiencia mas variada dirán que si es grande es mejor pero eso depende de cada quien con quien, además, el cuello uterino de una mujer se amolda según sea el que sea... pero como solo he estado con tu padre pues... en eso te dejo la duda – la miró mientras trataba de asimilar la información y le dijo sin poder contenerse – ¿sabes como es Harry en ese sentido?

Ni la más remota idea... – contesto sin pensar pero su madre noto un dejo de decepción que la hizo sonreír – pero solo tiene 16 así que... ¿a esa edad ya es grande, mamá?

A esa edad puede crecer mas... creo que los chicos dejan de crecer a eso de los 21

Anda... pero te dire que tiene unos abdominales de muerte y un torso de ataque... y con la ropa no parece, Harry es delgado pero... tiene cuerpo y que cuerpo... – se miraron un instante y soltaron a reír – ¿quieres que te diga algo de Harry que, entre quienes lo conocemos, solo yo se?

Solo si tu quieres, hija

Bueno... – se le dibujo una sonrisa sensual mientras miraba fijamente a su madre – tiene un tatuaje que le ocupa todo el omoplato izquierdo, es magico, no _muggle _

Oh... quien ve a este chico... anda

Es egipcio... muy bonito, se mueve

Me gustaría verlo... crees que podría?

Voluntariamente no creo... pero bueno... ya veremos...

Y entonces... ¿has comentado con el sobre si quieren llegar mas lejos? – Hermione se sonrojó y movió enérgicamente la cabeza de lado a lado – deberían...

De algo de lo que puedo estar segura es que eso es lo ultimo en que Harry piensa cuando esta conmigo... ¡es la verdad! – exclamo al ver a su madre ahogarse en la risa

Jajajajaja... Ay... jajaja... Hermione, mira, yo quiero mucho a Harry pero de ahí a creerme ese cuento jejeje, te recomiendo que no te lo creas ni tu - Hermione se cruzó de brazos y con la mirada ceñuda pidió una silenciosa explicación – Hija, cuando los chicos son tímidos, quiero decir, no tímidos nerds o reprimidos... por muy mojigatos que sean llega una edad en la que es imposible no pensar en chicas... por ejemplo, estoy segura y pongo las manos en el fuego a ello, que cuando Harry te mira se le pasa por la cabeza algo mas que solo mirarte... diría... que le gusta observarte.

¿Cómo? Digo... solo soy yo...

A lo ojos de Harry no es así, ya sabes lo que él piensa de la persona que eres y que en primera instancia eso fue lo que le atrajo de ti... pero del cuerpo que tienes ya es otro cuento

Pero hay chicas mas... – al ver que su madre blanqueaba los ojos con exasperación no dijo mas

Oh, vamos! Mira, no es favoritismo de madre ni nada de ese cuento, eres una chica bonita, tienes un cuerpo precioso, con las curvas bien puestas y eso mas que nadie... Harry lo sabe – termino en tono de misterio

Oh... bueno, lo dijo, o creo que me lo dijo... – ante la cara de interrogación de su madre aclaró – veras, estabamos en un lugar de comidas rápidas y pues terminamos provocándonos con tonteras entonces me dijo "... si de algo soy muy consciente es de lo buena que estas"

Uhyyyyyy... vaya, más directo no se puede – una voz grave la interrumpió sus risas casi al instante

¿Directo a donde?


	9. Cap 9 Los maduros tambien son sapos

Dioxxxxxxx parecen siglos desde que publique por ultima vez... jojojojo pero bueno, espero que las cosas estén bien para todas aquellas personas que siguen el fic... si es que aun queda alguna... y para las que vienen nuevas pos gracias, gracias y mil gracias... que lo disfruten...

**Chaolin**

SakurawinnerCapitulo 9 – Los maduros también son sapos... pero bien sapos

ehh... a ningún lado... jeje – balbuceo a duras penas recibiendo por parte de su padre una mirada digna a una pobre demente, dándole a entender que de hecho no había escuchado nada

Bien... cada loco con su tema – contesto no muy seguro, al final se encogió de hombros y descargo unas bolsas sobre la mesa – aquí esta todo queridas mías...

Oh, gracias – Susane tomo todo y en menos de 20 minutos estaba cocinándose en el horno llenando la cocina de un olor apetitoso

¿Y Harry? – Hermione le miró acusatoriamente

¿Harry?... bueno... – las mujeres vieron que hacia grandes esfuerzos por no reírse – viene detrás... estaba hablando por celular con un tal Demond ¿lo conoces?

Si... si... – como llamado por el pensamiento, el chico apareció cargando una botella de vino, estaba ceñudo y extrañamente al ver a Hermione se puso absolutamente rojo

Aquí esta – colocó la botella sobre la mesa, misma que Steven tomó y metió en el congelador, evitando a toda costa ver a alguna de las dos mujeres, pero sintiendo en la nuca que Hermione no le quitaba la vista de encima - ¿qué? – pregunto al fin como quien no quiere la cosa

¿Que le hiciste? – Preguntaron madre e hija al tiempo mientras miraban fijamente a Steven, quien pasó un rato haciendo el loco y no contestaba - ¿Papá? ¿Stev? – insistieron sobresaltándolo

Ash... – se puso la mano en el pecho ahogando una exclamación falsamente herida – Me hacen ver como el malo de la película... nada, no paso nada ¿verdad, Harry? – El susodicho suspiro resignado y contesto

No fue nada chicas, nada de nada...

Como sigas nadando tanto te vas a cansar – replicó la castaña en absoluto convencida

¡Oh, esta bien! – exclamó el padre de Hermione poniéndose súbitamente serio dijo en tono resignado, para nada convincente - Harry, tendrás que decírselo... mejor ahora que... – hizo un arco con las manos en un movimiento tan vago que podría significar cualquier cosa

¿Harry? – Suavemente Hermione le hizo volverse - ¿es... algo malo?

Bueno... estabamos en el supermercado y... bueno... veras... te juro que no fue mi culpa... yo ni me di cuenta y... Dios... lo siento – estaba diciendo bobadas y no sabia como explicarse, trato de hablar de nuevo pero no contaba con la súbita e innecesaria ayuda de un suegro advenedizo

"Culito prieto" – dijo solemnemente remarcando letras imaginarias en el aire, Harry solo se tapo los ojos con la mano mientras apoyaba el codo sobre el mesón suspirando resignado

¿Qué? ¿Harry? – Susane compartió con su hija una mirada perpleja ante semejante declaración

Yo te lo diré... ¿o prefieres que no lo haga Harry? – sabiendo perfectamente que al haber sembrado la duda el no podría ocultarlo le miró entrecerrando los ojos queriendo pulverizarlo ahí mismo

Te mueres de ganas de hablar de ello y no seré yo quien te prive de tan jugoso chisme... – replico con un sonsonete irritado – adelante con ello – Steven no se hizo de rogar

Oh... fue genial chicas, se los digo en serio, si tuviera que pagar para verlo de nuevo valdría cada penique invertido, se los juro...

Stev deja de darle vueltas y suéltalo de una vez, estas preocupándonos

Bien – casi como si ellos fueran una gran audiencia les contó el hecho cual si fuera el acontecimiento del año - estabamos escogiendo el vino para la cena y vino una tipa jajajaja... vino una tipa y que se nos acerca...

Que se te acerca dirás... – agregó Harry en tono mordaz

Bueno... como sea el resultado fue el mismo, se me acerco justo cuando le decía a Harry que un _Chartreuse _seria mejor que el Borgoña cuando el pobre que se agacha para tomarlo y jajajajaja se agacha y sin decir nada viene la muy atrevida y jajajaja justo en el momento de silencio total le da que cachete jajajaja juraré hasta que me muera que el sonido hizo eco por todo el almacén – en realidad la risa le impidió seguir hablando, para ese entonces Harry estaba absolutamente apenado con la cara al rojo vivo, Hermione y su madre observaban a Steven como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, aunque ellas mismas estuvieran a punto de burlarse también ante lo poco que entendieron que decía en medio de la risa – no, si eso no es todo damas... tal fue la impresión que Harry pegó que salto jajajaja... y al voltearse a ver quien había sido, quedo blanco de la impresión, la tipa le sonríe y le dice "¡Uy Sara... , mira que culito prieto, yo siempre lo imagine de esa manera, ni que decir tiene la novia ¿a que si?" Y sin decir mas, sale y se larga... jajajajajaja

No le veo la gracia... – murmuró Harry con resentimiento mirando con alarma a Hermione

Ya estuvo bueno Steven – replico suavemente Susane - estas incomodándolo - agrego al ver la cara de angustia de Harry y la de furia contenida de Hermione, sin embargo Steven siguió hablando

Oh... bueno... esa chica fue de lo mas temeraria...

Sara... – murmuro Hermione mirando fijamente a Harry, quien en su incomodidad dejaba que su cuerpo le delatara y confirmada cada uno de los pensamientos de Hermione – no será "esa" Sara, ¿verdad? La misma "Sara" que de casualidad es amiga inseparable de aquella tipa Amelia ¿no? – decir que tenia cara de homicidio era poco

Hermione... te juro que no me di cuenta hasta que la vi...

¡Entonces si fue Amelia! – se levantó de la silla y sin dejar de murmurar se detuvo frente a Harry - Creí que le habías dejado todo claro a esa perra... cuando la vea juro que me las va a pagar ¡lo juro!

Estaba fuera de si, tanto sus padres como él mismo quedaron asombrados al verla tan desquiciada, una parte de él estaba pasmado por semejante muestra de genio pero otra, esa parte enamorada locamente, estaba macabramente complacida porque los celos de Hermione llegaran al extremo de sacarla de casillas frente a sus padres

Cálmate, Dios ¡estas montando una escena! – le reprendió su madre mientras se le acercaba y la sacaba de la cocina, aun a lo lejos podían oírla rezongar ante la mirada atónita de Steven

Pero que geniesito... – luego cambio abruptamente el semblante y miro seriamente a Harry – y tu... ¿no le habrás puesto cuernos...? porque si es así te juro que te arranco los hue...

Nada de eso – le corto con rotundidad antes de que su cabeza terminada de asimilar semejante amenaza evitando el impulso de mandar una mano a la entrepierna - Amelia Piers es una loca esquizofrénica con tendencia paranoide que anda rondándome empecinada en que soy el hombre de su vida, cada vez que la despacho, simplemente vuelve con energías renovadas, lo hizo una vez mientras estaba con Hermy... Jesús creo que ella esta realmente molesta...

Yo diría, muchacho, que te prepares para un despliegue de celos absolutamente desagradable... parece que en eso Hermione es igualita a su madre... y a mi por supuesto jeje

Oh mierda...

Harás un surco en la alfombra... – murmuró Susane después de un rato

No podía quedarse quieta... daba vueltas como un animal salvaje, aunque en realidad así se sentía, desde la cama, su madre la observaba medio sorprendida medio complacida lo cual era totalmente desconcertante... mas lo fue cuando al final soltó a reírse

¡No es gracioso! – chilló indignada, pero eso solo hizo reír mas a Susane, resoplando de cólera simplemente se sentó en un lado de la cama mientras respiraba profundo, notando que además le temblaban las manos – Señor, ¿que me ha pasado? Lo siento tanto mamá... parezco una loca, y Harry, creo que estará pensando lo peor... oh, que vergonzoso – desesperada se tapo la cara con las manos mientras su madre la envolvía en sus brazos

Déjalo estar, no ha pasado nada mas que una rabieta

Ha sido horrible...

Fue espantoso... pero nadie dijo que los celos son bonitos

¿Celos? – Hermione parecía seriamente consternada – no, yo solo...

Te morías de celos – insistió – ¿quién es esa Amelia? ¿Una ex de Harry?

No – Hermione se acomodo mejor y dijo con rencor – es una tipeja que se la pasa detrás de Harry, hace todo lo que puede para estar cerca de él... maldita loca, estoy segura que dijo eso solo para fastidiarme...

Susane la miró fijamente esperando que se calmara

Bravo por ella que logro su objetivo, Hermione, ¿estoy equivocada si creo que hay algo mas que celos en todo esto?

¡La odio mamá! no le vasta con fastidiarle la vida mientras esta en Privet Drive si no que lo persigue como una gata en celo, lo trata como si ya fuera de ella y todas sus amiguitas le sirven de alcahueta para decirle donde esta y a que hora anda solo... ¡y se atrevió a ponerle sus sucias manos encima... mira que cogerlo de ese modo... la muy pu...

Así que es eso... – murmuró interrumpiéndola a propósito mientras trataba que Hermione se apoyara contra la cama, en una noche Hermione había mascullado mas palabrotas que en toda su vida, no necesitaba mas

¿El que? – pregunto perdida de los pensamientos de su madre mientras aporreaba con furia las almohadas

Mira, yo no digo que él consienta lo que paso, porque parecía tan apenado... y va tu padre y mete la pata... en fin, yo creo que lo que te molesta mas que todo es que otra mujer le haga a Harry lo que no le haces tu...

Pero que dices...

¿Alguna vez le has apretado el trasero a Harry? - Pregunto con una risita, mientras una sonrojada Hermione negaba lentamente

Me moriría de vergüenza...

Eso es lo que te molesta... que otra haga lo que tu no te atreves... aunque bien que te gustaría...

Si... – inmediatamente hundió la cara contra las almohadas para evitar que su madre viera en su semblante en realidad cuanto le gustaría tal cosa, seguramente pensaba que era una golfa, pero cuanto deseaba, Dios, deseaba tanto poder acariciar su pecho... besar sus deliciosos abdominales... muy lentamente para que gimiera mortificado... abruptamente sus pensamientos la asustaron porque en realidad anhelaba esa oportunidad, nunca ningún chico la hizo sentir de ese modo tan animal, tan consiente de su femineidad, en tan poco tiempo que llevaban de relación nunca había pensado de esa manera... hasta que llego otra y...

Mira, yo seré la primera en decirte que tengas cuidado – Hermione la miró ceñuda con un gran interrogante en sus ojos, Susane rodó los ojos exasperada – no te estoy diciendo que vayas y hagas cosas con Harry a la loca no, solo digo que deberían... intimar mas, sin que eso signifique que te acuestes con el... solo un poco mas de confianza corporal, deben dejarse de ser tan tímidos con sus caricias... no me mal interpretes – agrego al ver la mirada de alarma de Hermione – se que son novios hace poco ¡pero se conocen hace años! Aunque ahora... mira, cuando uno conoce a su pareja en esa sutil intimidad se fortalece la confianza, tampoco hablo de ir directo a un vulgar manoseo, simplemente unos toques que enriquezcan su cariño, porque ambos sabrán que solo entre ustedes se permiten ese grado de afecto

¿Los besos no cuentan? – pregunto tímidamente – nos besamos a menudo... nos abrazamos, nos tomamos de las manos...

¿Y que más? – pregunto sonriendo con ternura ante la mirada ingenua de Hermione

Eso hacen los novios ¿no?

Claro... te contare algo sobre mi noviazgo con tu padre – otros hijos podrían cohibirse ante saber de la intimidad de sus padres, hasta sentir algo de vergüenza, pero Hermione no, ella consideraba que los suyos se amaban de manera tan honorable que quería eso para ella también – cuando comenzamos a salir – la mirada de Susane se volvió soñadora mientras se perdía en los recuerdos - a él le daba miedo tomarme de la mano mientras nos besábamos

¿A papá? ¡No! - ¿el mismo hombre que besaba a su madre como si no hubiera un mañana y le daba caricias subidas de tono con amoroso afecto sin importar quien lo viera?

Si... incluso demoro casi dos semanas en darme un beso usando la lengua, y aun así solo me cogía la cara, era como si sintiera que me profanaría de alguna manera si me abrazara o me estrechara contra él – en ese momento Hermione supo cuan profundo era el amor de sus padres y se alegro infinitamente por ellos

Pero a Harry si le gusta abrazarme y tenerme contra él, me da besos largos o simplemente besos por cualquier cosa... hasta frente a ustedes me dio un beso...

Por favor... a eso apenas si se le puede llamar beso... – bufó - ¿Pero ha tratado de meter la mano bajo tu camisa para acariciar tiernamente tu espalda o tu vientre?, ¿besar tu cuello por largo tiempo? Tratar de que le acaricies con mas audacia o tocar tu trasero sin que ello implique algo sexual o morboso, por el solo hecho de querer tocarte...

Como papá hizo contigo, pues no – en realidad ella no había pensado en ello hasta que lo mencionó su madre, y de repente algo dentro de si protesto porque en realidad esas cosas no hubieran pasado – Oh, mamá, ¿algo esta mal conmigo?

¿Porque? – pregunto con extrañeza

Harry no ha hecho nada de eso, será que algo esta mal conmigo... y si es así, no se como remediarlo, ni siquiera se si puede arreglarse... oh, Dios... será que me estoy volviendo medio salvaje con respecto a esto... es que cada vez que pienso en Harry no se me vienen como buenos pensamiento y luego empiezo a sudar y me pican las manos y... y... como que le quito la ropa mentalmente...

Nada esta mal... – tomo a Hermione tiernamente y la estrechó mientras le daba un beso sonoro en la cabeza - ... con ninguno de los dos, solo que Harry no lo hace porque no sabe si lo deseas... además te respeta mucho para eh, propasarse... el no es adivino para saber como reaccionaras y eso le da miedo, en cuanto a tus pensamientos... bueno, sin decirlo de otra manera... estas despertando a tu sensualidad y como ahora, viene con que tu mente es mas.. eh... calenturienta jeje

Mamá que cosas dices... – parecía sumamente concentrada en las borlas de su colcha

¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que solo los hombres adolescentes tienen ataques hormonales?

Bueno... solo porque me guste... eh... admirar el físico de Harry no quiere decir que...

Ya... – dijo Susane con desdén - ¡admira un cuadro! Por favor... hasta yo creo que Harry tiene un par de buenas piernas debajo de esa ropa, otra cosa sería que... no te apetece besarle el pecho desnudo o ponerle las manos en su tra...

¿Es malo eso? – la interrumpió con un suspiro pesaroso

Ay, cariño, ¡claro que no! Es lo más natural del mundo, claro que hay que saber en que lugares se hacen esas cosas, tampoco se trata de herir la "sensibilidad" de los demás

¿Como lograste que papa fuera mas audaz? – pregunto pensando en que a su padre le importaba cinco la sensibilidad ajena...

Bueno – su madre se acomodó con ella en la cama, y sonrió con malicia – tuve que pegarme a el mientras me besaba...

Jaja... y ¿que hizo?

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer... se demoró exactamente una fracción de segundo en envolverme en sus brazos y apretarme contra el en medio de un gran suspiro... era obvio que se moría porque estuviéramos así

Anda... así que la iniciativa es crucial

Exacto... Harry no hará nada que no crea que tu harías – puntualizo su madre

Sabes... no la ha usado, ni en los momentos más fogosos – murmuró por lo bajo

¿Qué?

La lengua... - admitió tímidamente

Entonces úsala tu, a ver que pasa – Hermione rió y hundió la cabeza en el pecho de su madre

¿Y si se asusta? – preguntó levantando la cabeza de pronto

No lo hará, apuesto querida que esta deseando que lo hagas.

Era el cuarto vaso de jugo de calabaza para Harry y la tercera botella de cerveza para Steven, quien miraba la puerta de la cocina atentamente a la aparición de cualquiera de sus mujeres. Sin atreverse a decir nada Harry también tenia la vista puesta allí, necesitaba la opinión de alguien imparcial, alguien que le dijera todo sin temor a nada, alguien que le aconsejara sinceramente, estaba Steven quien era ahora un amigo mas pero el era el padre de Hermione así que no tenia muchas ganas de hablarle de sus problemas íntimos, que ahora no lo eran tanto, alguien que le dijera todo tal cual era, alguien como... Aprovechando que Steven fuera al servicio, rebusco en su mente y en menos de nada escuchó la respuesta mordaz

"_Pero mira nada mas... el hijo prodigo vuelve a casa"_ – en su mente pudo verlo, estaba cómodamente sentado detrás de un escritorio mientras escribía en un pergamino

"Oh cállate, necesito consejos urgentes y por favor no juegues que es serio"

"_No me digas que tienes problemas con Hermione"_ – le observó dejar todo sobre la mesa y mirarlo fijamente como si estuviera enfrente de él

"Mira tu mismo" – recordando lo más posible le dejo ver en su mente lo que había pasado en las ultimas tres horas

"_Jajajajaja mira que ingeniosa jajaja así que ahora eres Harry Culito Prieto Potter... no te queda..."_

"¡Que te den! ¿Vas a ayudar o no?"

"_Ashk... Pero no te pongas sensible... sencillo... fueron crudos celos lo que la llevo a ser tan impulsiva, sabes tan bien como yo que todo este enredo se soluciona hablando con ella para que entienda que esa Piers significa nada para ti"_

"Yo sé que me quiere pero..."

"_Oh, por favor, que humilde eres Harry... esa reacción fue absolutamente desproporcionada para semejante termino... Hermione no te quiere. Por si no te has dado cuenta... Hermione te ama, solo que ella no lo sabe aun... estos jóvenes" _Tutankamón resopló con resignación mientras negaba con lastima

"¿Será posible?" – ignorando el ultimo comentario, Harry decidió ser mas franco - "Aun así... Faraón, estoy confundido, no se como decirle que no debe preocuparse por otras mujeres, que ella es única para mi, que no debe dudar de mis sentimientos..."

"_En eso tienes razón dicho de esa manera suena ridículamente trillado... mejor... espera, creo que alguien viene..." – _justo en ese momento Steven volvió a su silla y a su cerveza mientras suspiraba y sin previo aviso dijo

Harry... creo que sabes que no puedes dejar las cosas así, yo amo a mi hija, Dios lo sabe, pero mientras ella crea que el episodio de hoy tuvo alguna importancia para ti mas que por la impresión que te causo se pondrá como una fiera y como te aprecio siento que es mi obligación decirte algunas cosas...

Bueno, me parece que para empezar la próxima vez no digas nada mas de lo necesario, me has metido en un buen lío con Hermione

Ay, pero quien iba a saber... esta bien, de acuerdo, lo siento...

"_Me parece que increíblemente trata de ayudarte..."_

"Bueno, tu quédate para ver que dice, con eso me ayudas también" Steven... ¿ porque reacciono así? no me dejo ni siquiera explicarme...

Eran los celos en su más elemental estado, y viniendo de una mujer déjame decirte que es más letal que cualquier cosa, mira, casi siento lastima por esa tipa...

"_Yo no, esa me cae mal..."_- a pesar de la situación, mentalmente a Harry le dio risa el comentario cuidándose de no expresarlo físicamente no fuera que Steven pensara que se reía de el

Hermione ha estado conmigo en algunos momentos cuando ha aparecido la muy loca... aun así, aun después de ver como la rechazo, siento que no confía en mi lo suficiente... pero me imagino que si fuera al contrario yo también dudaría y tendría celos... – reflexiono un momento y agregó – unos celos terribles

Ay Harry, las mujeres son lo más contradictorio de la naturaleza... ella confía en ti... pero desconfía de ella

"_Bingo, ese es el meollo del asunto... y por lo que estas pensando veo que no lo entiendes, pregúntale pues a ver que te dice"_

"¿Será prudente?"

"_Él será muy el padre de Hermione pero ante todo es hombre y sabe lo que una mujer puede hacerle a uno... te lo digo yo"_

Steven... mira... soy consiente que nuestra relación ha mejorado notablemente desde nuestro primer encuentro y esta familiaridad... bueno, la agradezco de todo corazón pero siento que estoy pisando arena movediza mientas comento contigo estas cuestiones...

Nada de eso... antes que nada Hermione es mi hija pero yo te aprecio y sé por lo que estas pasando... créeme esto al menos, madre he hija son la misma cosa...

Susane...

Oh, si... ella es la peor de las dos, en una ocasión, cuando éramos novios casi me termina porque le sonreí demasiado a una chica que nos vendió helados... claro que después la convencí el porque y me perdono como si no hubiera pasado nada, fue una de las cosas mas absurdas por las que he pasado, para un adolescente como yo era en esa época fue una gran revelación... eso de los celos, cuando comprendí lo que había pasado me dio una especie de... – Steven se recostó mejor en su silla y después de suspirar dijo – placer

Bueno... sé exactamente de que hablas... acabo de experimentarlo... y me sentí algo culpable la verdad

No lo hagas – dijo con rotundidad – tampoco es que te lo tomes como que eres un macho machote...

No, claro que no, solo que sentí que... bueno, significo algo muy importante para ella, digo, ella no pierde los nervios así y menos frente a otras personas...

Mira... simplemente aclárale que las cosas, especialmente que las cosas como esas que pasaron hoy, pueden repetirse sin que ninguno de los dos tenga la culpa, que pueden pasarle a ella y que no por eso te vas a enojar... porque estas seguro cien por cien que es ella y solo ella la que te importa

Pero ella debe saberlo...

¿Se lo has dicho?

No... supongo que decirle que solo ella esta en mi mente y que independientemente de lo que pase a nuestro alrededor yo la voy a querer igual, que cada día que pasa solo se incrementa mi amor por ella y que... la valoro mas que a cualquier otra persona porque mas que mi novia es mi mejor amiga y... por Dios Steven, no creo que encuentre las palabras para decir todo eso – el hombre simplemente rodó los ojos y lo miro como si estuviera loco

Sabes, menos mal que dices que no podrías porque si yo fuera mujer ya estaría babeando por ti, si simplemente le repites lo que acabas de decir, estoy seguro que ella entendería – terminó con algo de ironía – cuando hables con ella solo deja que tu corazón fluya... el hablara por ti.

"_Eso, es lo mas profundo que ha dicho este hombre desde que lo conozco y mira que habla hasta por los codos"_

"Bueno, esta enamorado de su esposa"

"_¿Que Raro, no?, estas mujeres Granger tiene a sus hombres babeando por ellas_

"Si – dijo Harry con una risita – pero ¿cómo no?"

"_Si, Harry, ¿como no?" – _y sin añadir nada mas se fue dejando su mente en blanco al romper la conexión mientras reía suavemente

Después de ello nadie dijo nada mas, cada cual se metió en su pensamiento dejando solo un agradable y cómodo silencio interrumpido solo por un ocasional suspiro, los pasos por la escalera anunciaron la llegada de las damas y mientras Steven simplemente giraba la cabeza en dirección a ellas, Harry se puso visiblemente tenso

¿Podemos hablar?

Y no era el único, Hermione no paraba de cambiar de equilibrio esperando a que Harry diera alguna señal, solo el sonoro y nada disimulado bostezo de Steven y la inevitable risa de Susane ante ello lo sacó del trance

Bien... yo me voy a ver televisión mientras esta la cena... – tomó a Susane de la mano y llevándola consigo comentó en tono sugerente - acompáñame mujer que necesito una almohada para mi cabeza...

De eso no pasaron mas de 5 segundos pero para los chicos fueron eternos, Harry decidió ser el primero en hablar pero Hermione, intuyéndolo, se acerco acomodándosele entre las piernas, por instinto y por costumbre Harry le puso mas manos en la cintura y comenzó a darle un masaje con los pulgares, ella le puso suavemente la mano en la mejilla con el pulgar sobre los labios

Lo siento... sé que me porte como una tonta Harry, te prometo que no volverá a pasar, confío en ti, sé que confío en ti pero fue un momento... no lo sé... me deje llevar por... – resoplo y algo apenada dijo – los celos ¿de Amelia dirás? – preguntó con ironía – no solo de esa zorr... tipeja, de todas, cada una de las mujeres que se te acercan... mas si se atreven a tocarte – suspirando resignada dejo caer la mano sobre el antebrazo de él mientras desviaba la mirada

Quiero que lo olvides, no vale la pena que te preocupes por esas cosas, Amelia Piers no significa para mi mas que cualquier muggle común y corriente, loca si, desquiciada tal vez... quien puede saberlo

Es que, sentí algo tan horrible aquí – dijo aun sin mirarlo mientras colocaba una mano en su pecho – fue como dolor... como si, no lo se... solo dolor, furia mas que todo...

Oh mi amor, estas situaciones, estas cosas se repetirán, tal vez no sea pronto, no digo que porque algunos de los dos las provoque, son simplemente cosas que pasan, pero ante todo, y quiero que eso te quede bien claro – aun sin soltarla se puso en el campo visual de Hermione logrando que lo mirase – eres la única chica que me importa, a quien quiero dedicarme en cuerpo y alma, quien hace que mi corazón sufra de arritmia cuando esta cerca, que deja mi mente en blanco porque con solo verla me hace flotar, la que quiero tener a mi lado apoyándome y sin importar como el mundo cambie mi amor por ti será solo exponencial – vio lagrimas brillar en los ojos de la chica y también una emoción tan grande que solo se comparaba con la suya al saber instintivamente que ella pensaba lo mismo – además, si te pasara a ti y yo me entero me enojare mucho, terriblemente, pero no contigo, me encargare que la persona responsable sepa que nadie toca lo que es mío... y solo mío

Oh Harry... - y él la recibió en sus brazos cuando ella lo abrazó mientras dejaba salir las lagrimas pero reía de felicidad – ¿o sea que me perdonas?

No hay nada que perdonar – giro la cabeza y le dio un beso en el cuello mientras se enderezaba y la miraba quitarse el resto de las lagrimas - ¿lo olvidaras?

¿Ese beso? Claro que no – dijo con un puchero mientras los ojos le brillaban y le enmarcaba la cara con las manos, haciéndole reír – ¿me dejarías que pruebe una teoría Harry?

Conmigo haz lo que quieras – dijo acercándola mas si era posible, no sabia si era por sugestión debido a la conversación con su madre, pero Hermione sentía que al Harry acercarla en realidad no intentaba algo mas, como mandarle las manos al trasero y levantarla para que sus pechos hicieran contacto o, penso sonrojándose, que sus entrepiernas se rozaran, cosa que le encantaría "es ahora o nunca"

Cortó lentamente los escasos centímetros que separan sus bocas e inicio un beso, gradualmente fue cambiando la intensidad, sintiendo que el toque de labios dejaba de ser solo eso, estaba dispuesta a seguir el consejo de su madre y echándole los brazos al cuello se apretó mas, casi rió de jubilo al sentir como las manos de Harry se deslizaban por su espalda para abrazarla mas estrechamente suspirando de deleite, una de ellas se abrió camino hasta su nuca y la atrapó contra su boca de manera implacable, estaba a punto de introducirle la lengua muy despacio cuando notó como la de él trataba de pasar tímidamente por sus dientes, fue un descubrimiento tan asombroso y delicioso que sin pensarlo mucho arrastro la lengua de Harry con la suya hasta que las dos estuvieron en pleno contacto soltando cada uno un suspiro que el otro aprovecho para profundizar el beso, "oh Dios, sabe a gloria" penso ella en ese momento, se podía sentir también la acelerada respiración de ambos y como Hermione llevaba sus manos hacia el cabello de Harry despeinándolo aun más, después de unos segundos se hizo necesario llevar aire a los pulmones así que lentamente y en medio de cortos besitos se fueron separando, se miraron fijamente y aun sin soltarse del todo no se supo quien dijo primero

- Wow...


End file.
